


Undertale-The Perfect End

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 61,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan





	1. Getting Sucked Into A Good Game...Literally

**(O.C is female)**

 

 

As you watched the credits roll, you began thinking.

(...Is this the best ending sure I saved a few but I wished that Asriel had an happier ending, and who exactly is W .D. Gaster? Maybe I should try again and find out...)

You started up the game again but something was strange the monitor was blank

"What is wrong with this thing!"

Angrily, you hit the monitor and then it finally came on.

"Whew! For a minute I thought that the computer was broke,...wait a minute, I don't remember this"

On the screen was a text...in Wing Dings

**WhO aRe yOu?...**

 

Looking at the monitor a little bit scared and confused you thought

(...Ok either someone's playing a prank on me, or my computer is haunted...)

So, you typed your name  and also Who are you? You waited for a second and got an reply

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...W. D. Gaster...**

 

Everything frozed in your mind...you quickly got up but also knocked over your chair in the process

(...O.O What?! I know W. D. Gaster was mentioned in the game but this can't really be them?...)

Then another text popped up but this text was typed in big letters

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...SO YOU LIKE TO PLAY GAMES...THEN HOW ABOUT WE PLAY FOR REAL! ;)...**

 

 

"Oh Crap!"

 

Then the monitor started sucking everything in the room like a vacuum, you frantically tried to escape and managed to grab on the side of the door from your room and tried to hang on, but your fingers slipped and eventually you also get sucked into the monitor and blacked out...


	2. A Crash Landing Into Undertale And A Tu-Toriel

* poke

"...Hmmm...Five more minutes, mom."

*Poke

Getting irritated by the poking, you wake up drowsly to find yourself on a bed of flowers and a familiar face in front of you, Frisk. You quickly jolt up

(...No way. I'm really here in Undertale...)

Frisk looks up at you and pointed then you look at Frisk questionly "Hmm, you want to know who I am?"

Frisk nods their head

"I'm . "

Then you hear something behind you " Howdy!"

Your eyes widen at the familiar voice "I'm Flowey the Flower!"

(... Oh no, not him!...)

You turned around to see Flowey smiling "innocently" up at you and Frisk and he replied "I can't believe you both survived that fall! Not just anyone would survive that...How about I tell you the rules of this place!~"

You quickly grabbed Frisk's hand and they look at you confused, then you look at flowey and smiled nervously "As much as we love to stay and chat with you, I think we will be just fine we can find our way out of the ruins!"

Just as you and Frisk were about to walk away one of Flowey's roots blocked your path, and Flowey smiled sweetly "Aw come on~ I'm trying to help you guys, it's rude not to accept help when it's offered, so listen to what I have to say-

You quickly cut him off before he could finish "No, I think we'll be fine."

Flowey gives you a scary look "STOP INTERRUPTING!"

Your eyes widen and hushed up (... I better not tick him off...)

 

Then you and Frisk see your souls coming out of your bodies, Frisk was a dark red color, while your's was (Favorite color) but yours was little bigger for some reason .

"You see those hearts floating, those are your souls down here us monsters have what's called LOVE, then Flowey shot out some pellets, these are called Love pellets if you touch them you will gain EXP, go ahead touch them!~"

You narrowed your eyes at the flower (...You liar...)

Before you could stop Frisk, it was already too late they had already touched them, they jumped back and dropped to their knees holding their chest in pain. You dropped down to their level and put your hand on their shoulder "Frisk!" Then Flowey gave the both of you a creepy smirk and laughed "Hee Hee Hee! I can't believe you actually fell for that! You really thought that I was going to help you, Down here it's kill or be killed! And Flowey released another set of pellets, only one more soul and then all of us monsters can leave the mountain for good!"

Then Flowey turns to you "Then there's you...your soul is bigger than average. Well, I'll just eat yours and become even more stronger! The bigger they are, the better they taste!" The pellets started to get closer to the both of you.

(...Not good!...If we die here then we really will die for real this time!)

Then you hear a voice in your head

**...Don't worry, help will come soon!**

(Who is this?!)

**...All will be revealed in time...**

(Wait,don't leave!...)

 

Then a stray fireball came out of nowhere and hit Flowey and blasted him away.

A gentle voice replied "Such a nasty little thing, picking on two defenceless humans!"

You looked up to see a white goat monster, wearing a purple and white dress with rune designs of a ball, which looked like a golden snitch from harry potter, with three triangles pointing in different directions in the center.

She replied "Hello, I am Toriel, the guardian of these ruins."

Toriel holds out a hand to the both of you and smiled, "Come with me. I will guide you out of the catacombs."


	3. Sleepover At Toriel's And A Vivid Dream

You and Frisk smiled at Toriel, then Frisk held on to Toriel's hand

(...Good Ol' Goat Mom!...)

"Whats your name child? Frisk, Is that you are trying to say?"

Frisk nods their head in agreement.

Toriel smiled and looked at you "what's your name dear?"

You answered her " , ma'm"

She smiled and replied "My, what a polite young lady you are!, I think you'll do just fine, should you ever encountered any monsters, Come along dearies it's not safe wandering alone the catacombs, it's full of puzzles and monsters who will attack you."

 

Toriel then lead you both to a room that had a dummy, "Frisk I want you to practice with this dummy here, go ahead try and say something to it"

Frisk turned to the dummy and was about to say something to it, but stopped...they raised their arm and punched it, then the dummy broke in half.

(...Oh no, it's Chara!...)

You and Toriel were in shock at just happened, mostly you were a little terrified.

She replied "Oh my, you didn't have to break the dummy, let's hope you don't do that, if you ever encounter any monsters."

About halfway through the ruins, Toriel stopped and turned around and replied " I'm going to have to leave you both alone for a while. Here take these cell phones, call me if you need anything." then she walked off.

 

After a few seconds you and Frisk played with the phones. Frisk called Toriel and called her mom and you flirted with her by telling her she was a hot goat mama, then you and Frisk snickered when you both heard a flustered Toriel on the other end. You and Frisk decided that was enough for now, then went ahead and tried to follow where Toriel went. While you both were walking, you had a feeling that you were being followed.

You turned around and when you did, at the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw something, a yellow petal, but there was nothing there.

Frisk stopped and looked at you confused. You replied "It's nothing. I thought I saw something, let's keep moving."

Near the end of the ruins to Toriel's house, you both encountered something laying on the ground, sleeping...Nabstablook, the ghost.

You looked at Frisk "What should we do? He's blocking the path"

Frisk looked at you and smiled then went over to Nabstablook and poked him.

(...You sure have an interesting way of waking someone up, Frisk...)

Nabstablook slowly opened one eye and woke up. He looked up and saw you and Frisk staring at him. He replied "Oh, did you want me to move? Ok, I will if you want me to..." and he disappeared.

You and Frisk continued on and finally made it to Toriel's house.

*seeing Toriel's filled you both with determination.

You both walked up to the door and knocked, then Toriel opened it. She "Oh my, I thought I told you both to wait for me! Oh well, since you're already here, come on in! I made you both a cinnamon butterscotch pie! I'll take you both to your rooms so you guys can rest, it has been a long day for all of us."

 

In the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping soundly, until you hear a voice in your head:

... **Help me.**..

(What?)

... **Please, Help me?...**

(Help, who?)

... **The one who brought you here in the first place!...You Dingus!...**

(...W.D Gaster, is that really you?! How?! I thought you were dead?! You were supposedly scattered across time and space?!)

.. **I am...**

(Then how are you able to talk to me?)

.. **There's a reason why your soul is bigger than average, it's because of me...**

(So...what your saying is, that you're in my body. Just like Chara is in Frisk, and Asrial is in Flowey the Flower?)

... **Yes**...

Cautiously you asked "You're not going to try and take over me are you?"

You hear chuckling " **No, only if you really want me to, should you ever need me.**.."

(What do you need help with?)

... **I need to talk to my sons one last time. Please help me!..**.

(I'll help you!...)

You hear what appears to be sobbing ... **Thank You!...Thank You**...

 

You wake up to find Frisk beside your bed in your room "Hey Frisk, what are you doing in here?"

They pointed at the door.

You asked "You want to leave now?"

They nodded their head. You got up and walked out with them "Ok lets go...

(Toriel is not going to let us leave, I hope this ends well...)

 

You and Frisk leave the room and found Toriel in the Living room reading.

You approached her and replied "Toriel, Thank you so much for every thing you did for us, but we like to leave the ruins, can you show us the way out?..."

Toriel looked discouraged and avoided your question "Please go back to your rooms. You will learn to love it here..." then she set her book down and quickly got up from her chair and left. You took Frisk's hand and hurried to follow her in the basement.

Toriel replied softly "Please...go back. I'm going to destroy the exit to the ruins. I'm only doing this for your safety. Please understand, if Asgore ever gets a hold of both of you, you both will die...I'm only doing this to protect the both of you."

You ignored her and replied "Please goat mama, we have to leave. We can handle ourselves!"

Frisk nods in agreement.

Toriel turned and looked at both of you with her arms wide, with fireballs surrounding around her, blocking the door.

(...Crap!...)

She replied "Then prove it. Prove that you both are strong enough to pass me!"

(...I don't want to battle Toriel!...)

...

...

...

Frisk, however, looked uncertain.


	4. Ice To Meet You And More Bad Puns

You and Frisk braced yourselves for Toriel's upcoming attacks

You yelled out to her "Toriel! I don't want to fight!"

Toriel launches a couple of fireballs at you and Frisk, you tried to dodge, but one hits you and then you feel a sharp pain in your chest "Gwah!"

You dropped to your knees and hold your chest.

(...Oww, this really hurts! I don't know how Frisk and the other characters can withstand this pain! If I'd have known, I would have never let them go through this!...)

W. D. Gaster speaks to you in your mind.

.. **.Now you know how everyone feels...**

You laugh silently (...Ha...I guess this is what others would call getting your just "desserts"...)

Frisk runs over to your side looking worried and you smiled at them ignoring the pain "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

You slowly stood up, then you and Frisk tried to spare Toriel again

She replied "I know we don't have much here, but you both will probably be happier if you stay here with me"

You and Frisk refused to fight Toriel, and spared her one last time.

Toriel smiled sadly and laughed silently "Ha...You both wouldn't be happier here, I see now that you two are very determined."

She opens her arms wide and replied "Let's hug one last time."

*Toriel is sparing the both of you.

(...Aww, goat mama!...)

 

You lowered your defense and look over at Frisk to see if they had done the same, but they didn't. You then noticed something wrong, Frisk's eyes were glowing red.

(...Its Chara again!...)

Then they ran at Toriel, pulling out a toy knife you didn't know they had.

You called out to her to warn her "Toriel!"

You jumped in front of Frisk and grabbed their hand to prevent them from killing her.

They look at you very angry "Don't interfere! This is none of your business!"

You look at them straight in the eye "It is my business, if someone is going to hurt my friends! Toriel was willing to let us go, but you almost attacked her! Bring Frisk back, Chara!"

Chara struggles to try keep control of Frisk's mind but failed, Frisk's determination was stronger and they gained control. They looked at you confused, then looked down and saw what they were holding "...?!" they let go of the toy knife and started crying.

You hugged Frisk and tried to console them, "Don't worry big sis is here..."

Then Toriel smiled and wrapped her arms around the both of you and hugged too "I see now that the two of you are strong enough to survive. You both may leave, but you can never come back."

You and Frisk get up and waved goodbye to Toriel and exit the ruins through the door.

 

Outside the ruins, you both see snow and a forest ahead and continued on the journey, until the both of you came across a stick in the middle of the path. Frisk tried to pick up the stick but it was too heavy for them, you smiled at their determination, for trying to pick it up.

You replied "Its too heavy, Frisk. You have to leave it here."

Then you and Frisk continued on almost halfway until you hear it a snap.

"...?!"

You and Frisk looked back to see that the branch had broken, but there was no one there. You heard Gaster speak

**...Its Sans!...He's one of my sons...**

(He's your son Gaster?!)

 **Yes, and my other son's name is Papyrus. If Sans is here, then Papyrus must be around too, those two are inseparable**...

(Well this is going to one heck of a family reunion...)

**Tell me about it...**

 

You and Frisk walked further until you saw a little bridge, and a fence, wide enough to step through. Then you heard the crunching of snow from behind as someone approached.

A voice replied "Hey buddies, turn around and greet your pal!"

You and Frisk slowly turn around to see a small skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black and white striped shorts. Frisk reached out to shake his hand. A loud sound echoed out throughout the woods as they did.

*Phfffpht!

The skeleton smiles and holds up what he was holding "Heheh,The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick!"

...I'm glad he still hasn't changed!, the kid always tried to prank me and his brother when he was just a little skeleton, he's grown up so much!...

The skeleton introduced himself "Hi, I'm Sans the skeleton."

You replied "Hi Sans, it's "ice" to meet you!"

Sans looks at you like it was the best joke he's heard in days.

 

Sans replied "You guys are humans right? You're lucky you both ran into me, if it was my brother. That's another story...he's a human hunting fanatic. I think I see him coming over here. Quickly kid, hide behind that convenient shaped lamp."

Then Sans looks at you "And as for you ma'am. Hide behind my sentry station."

You and Frisk go and hide in your spots. As you sat down behind it, completely hiden out off sight. You saw that the shelf was lined up with condiments of ketchup and musturd, but mostly ketchup.

(...Why is this full of condiments?...)

**I don't know about the others, but Sans loves to drink Ketchup...**

(Really?)

... **Yeah the kid drinks it all the time...**

Then you hear another person coming and you peeked to see who it was. You saw a tall skeleton wearing a long red scarf around his neck and battle body and red boots.

" **That's Papyrus, oh look at him, he's grown so tall!...**

 

Papyrus replied "WHAT'S UP BROTHER? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?"

Sans shrugged at him and smiled mischievously "Looking at this lamp and sentry station want to have a look?"

Papyrus stomps his foot on the ground "NO, I HAVE TO BE ON LOOK OUT! WHAT IF ANY HUMANS COME BY HERE?! I HAVE t-NO! I MUST BE THE ONE TO CATCH A HUMAN! ONLY THEN I WILL GET THE RESPECT AND RECOGNITION I DESERVE, AND THEN I CAN BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S MY LIFELONG DREAM! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES!"

Sans smiles and looks at the lamp and station "Maybe this lamp and station can help."

Papyrus gets frustrated "NO, SANS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY, LAZYBONES!"

Sans smiles and puts his hands in his pockets of his hoodie "That's not true I've done a ton of work."

Papyrus knew what was coming up "DON'T YOU SAY IT!"

Sans winks at him "A skele-ton!~"

Papyrus lets out a sigh "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO WORK TO GET SOME RECOGNITION AROUND HERE!"

Sans replied "Sounds like to me you're working yourself to the bone!~"

Papyrus turned around covering his "ears" and replied "ARGH, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE AND WORK ON SOME PUZZLES. AND AS FOR YOU...I SUGGEST YOU GET SOME "BACKBONE" INTO YOUR WORK!~ NYEH HEHHEHEH!" and he left.

As the tall skeleton was out of sight, you heard Sans call out "Hey guys he's gone now, you can come out!"


	5. Watts Up Humans!

You and Frisk crawled out of your hiding spots, and went over to Sans.

You replied "Thank you, for not turning us in."

Sans smiled and shrugged "No problem. Besides, I made a promise to someone. That if any humans came by that I will keep an "eye socket" out for them. So, what are your names? It's not everyday you see humans."

You smiled and introduced yourself "I'm . "

Then you put your hand on Frisk's head "And this is Frisk."

Sans grinned and said "Ice" to meet you both"

You and Frisk laughed at the skeleton's pun. Sans replied and asked "Finally, someone laughs at my jokes! Hey, if you guys are looking for a place to spend the night, you should stop by our house when you get the chance."

You looked at him concerned "What about your brother? He is trying to capture us."

Sans answered "Don't worry, my brother acts tough. But, underneath, he's just a big softy bones. That reminds me, can you guys do me a favor? My brother has been down in the dumps latel. But, if he sees you guys, I bet it will make his day. If you both try to be friends with him. I'm sure he'll turn a blind eye and not report you to Undyne."

He walks off and waves while he leaves "Welp, see ya later buddies!"

 

You looked at Frisk "So...Frisk, why exactly were you in this place?"

They shrugged and answered "I don't know. Something is telling me to try and help the monsters and break the barrier keeping them trapped underground. But, there's a voice in my head saying that it's all pointless."

Frisk looks downhearted and continued "They say that monsters will never coexist with humans."

You kneeled down to Frisk's height and put your hands on their shoulders "Frisk, I want you to do what you think is right. Ignore whatever that voice is trying to tell you to do. Only you can choose who you want to be."

Frisk smiles and takes your hand "Thanks sis!"

 

You and Frisk continued through the forest, until the both of you ran into Papyrus talking to Sans. You looked at Sans confused.

(...Didnt Sans go in the opposite direction we went? How did he get here so fast?...)

They both noticed you and Frisk, then turned around and whispered to each other

Papyrus asked "OMG, SANS ARE THOSE HUMANS?! I WILL BE POPULAR,POPULAR,POPULAR!"

Sans looks at the both of you and winks then answered "I think that is a rock and a tree bro."

Papyrus looks disappointed "Oh..."

Sans smiles and elbows his brother "WHAT ARE THOSE IN FRONT OF THEM?"

Papyrus looks again and asked, excitedly "OMG ARE THOSE HUMANS?!"

Sans laughed a little then smiles and answered him "Yes."

The tall skeleton looks at you and Frisk and strikes a dramatic pose "HUMANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU WILL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I WILL STOP YOU. THEN CAPTURE THE BOTH OF YOU AND BRING YOU TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...Then, i'm not sure what comes next...CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!"

And he runs off "NYEH HEHHEHHEH!"

 

Sans smiles at the both of you "Well, that went well! Hey, I have to warn you guys...You'll eventually will have to fight against my brother. Watch out for one of his special attacks, it will be blue. Don't move when you see it. Imagine a red stop sign, instead it's blue."

You thanked him and said "Thanks for the warning, Sans!"

Sans smiles and shrugs "See ya guys!" then walks off too.

You both eventually ran into Sans and Papyrus again instead there was an odd shape in the snow, like it had been shoveled up. The skeleton brothers were arguing with each other "SANS, YOU ARE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

Sans answered him "I think that's called...sleeping, bro."

Papyrus sighs realizing he wasn't getting through to his brother "Excuses, Excuses,..."

Then they both noticed you guys there. Papyrus replied "THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES IN ORDER TO STOP YOU! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE QUITE "SHOCKING!" FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISABLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THEY WILL ADMINISTER AN BIG ZAP! DOES THAT SOUND LIKE FUN?!

Papyrus pulls out an blue orb, you tried to warn him "Uh, Pap-"

But, he doesn't listen not realizing his mistake and replied "OK, YOU CAN GO NOW!"

You and Frisk looked at each other and shrugged then moved closer to the maze.

 

*Zap!

 

Papyrus was zapped by the maze. He gets up frustrated and childishly stomps his foot "SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Sans tries to keep himself from laughing "Pfhht-I think the humans have to hold on to the orb..."

Realizing his mistake, Papyrus replied "OH...OKAY!"

He walks through the maze showing you both where to go, then hands the orb to you "HOLD THIS PLEASE!"

Then he walked back over to Sans "OKAY, TRY IT NOW!"

(...O.o' He practically just show us which way to go! Better just play along...)

You and Frisk cautiously walked through the maze, also trying not to get shocked, following Papyrus's foot prints and made it to the other side.

Papyrus replied "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU'LL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! NYEH HEHHEHHEH!


	6. You Are Going To Have A Bad Time

Sans smiled as his brother ran off then walked up to you and Frisk and replied "Hey, you guys. Thanks for going along with my brother's puzzle. You know that costume he's wearing. We made it for a costume party.

Sans puts his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground like he was remembering something "-...he's never taken it off since...

..ever since...he died..."

You knew of whom he was talking about and asked "Are you talking about your father?..."

Sans snaps out of train of thoughts and looked at you. He asked "Yeah, how exactly did you know?!"

You looked at the ground thinking of how to explain this to him and decided to just yolo it and said "Well, I'm not from here..."

Sans and Frisk gives you a confused look. Then he said "Yeah I know that. You and Frisk are from the surface world, right?"

You shook your head and replied "No, I'm not even from this world at all. I was literally sucked here. I'm from a world where there are only humans and this world is only a game..."

 

The pinpricks lights in Sans' eyes went out, going empty, and he looks down and stays quiet for a while. As a few minutes passed, you began to feel uneasy by the silence. You hesitated and replied "Well, s-say something..."

...

...

...

Still no answer.

(Oh my gosh! I broke him!)

You slowly walked over to him to see what was wrong "Sans..." You placed your hand on his shoulder, but only to quickly pull it back, in horror.

"!?"

Sans looks at you with his left eye glowing blue and yelled "Just a game?! Just a game! Do you realize what you put me, Frisk, and all the others through?!"

You backed up, stepping away from him (...O.O Oh no, I'm going to have a bad time!...)

Sans uses his powers to lift you up and slams you against a tree "If I kill you then everything should be back to normal. With no more resets, then no more suffering...Seeing your brother, friends die...over and over again. Do you even know how that feels?! Sorry lady, I really don't like to make promises..."

Frisk runs over to Sans to try and stop him but failed his bones blocked them from reaching him. Sans walks over to you with his bones drawn ready to attack " Welp, (Y/N) any last words before I end this..."

(...He's really going to kill me!)

... **Hey I can't blame him, you did do this on your own accord...**

(Help me, you jerk!)

... **but then again. You didn't know that the game was real...Quick! Let me take over!...**

(What?! Are you crazy?! NO!)

... **You stubborn girl! You're going to die, if you don't!**

(...Fine...)

You look at the ground as if you were admitting defeat.

 

Sans gives you a confused look "Really, your not going to say anything? I was hoping for you to say a comeback or something, Come on at least try to defend yourself..."

You still said nothing then Sans attacked "Then, get dunked on!"

Frisk calls for you "Sis, no!"

Sans throws the bones at you but they didn't hit, his eyes widen in shock at what he saw...a shield that had a gaster blaster symbol on it. "No...that's not possible, you can't have dad's shield...How is this even possible?! I saw him die right in front of my eyes!"

Gaster appears in front of you and signs in Wing Dings " **That's is where you are wrong, Sansy..."**

Sans starts to tear up when he heard his nickname "Dad..."

Gaster replied " **Hello, my son...it's nice to "ketchup" with you again..."**

Sans shook his head, still not believing what he was seeing, and said "How are you still alive?! At the Lab...there was an explosion, I saw you get scrambled into molecules across time and space. I build a time machine to try and find you but couldn't...Where were you?"

Gaster answered " **Its true I was scattered across time and space, but not what you expected. I was in another reality, this girl's universe. From where you can't reach."**

Sans looks at you with hatred "Why did you stop me from killing her?! Do you even realize what she's done?! To me! To Papyrus! All of us!"

Gaster replied " **Sansy, it's true that this girl did make Frisk kill every one but she didn't know...she thought that it really was a game she was playing...She's deeply sorry for what happened, which is why I brought her here to prevent the reset from happening."**

then continued " **Also, to help you get rid of your hatred for humans..."**

Sans dismissed what Gaster just said "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Gaster replied **"I think you do...you and Papyrus were really little when the war between the humans and monsters happened. You both saw all kinds of horror the humans have done to us. I too, did had a hatred for them, which was why I conducted horrendous experiments on our own kind to create an artificial soul to break the barrier and to take back our world they had stolen from us, regardless of the consequences. Until I met this girl. When she and Frisk were fighting Toriel instead of exterminating her ,like the humans we seen did to monsters in the war. She spared her and was also kind to her. She even stopped Chara from attacking her, and made Frisk break free from their control.  is extremely different than the humans we have known..."**

Sans turns to look at Frisk "Is this true, kid..."

Frisk nods their head yes. Sans drops to his knees and covers his face "What have I almost done, I almost...dad if you hadn't stopped me..."

Gaster replied " **My son, I know it's hard, but you have to let go of the past...You don't want to become like me, not all humans are the same."**

Sans stands up, wipes his face and smiled at Gaster "I will dad."

Gaster begins to fade back in to you " **Tell your brother I love him and still keep that goofy grin he always had**."

 

You start to fall forward but Sans catches you then you start to wake up "Ugh...What happened? Did I fall out of a tree or something?"

Sans and Frisk looks at you confused " You don't remember, what happened?"

You shake your head no, then Sans smiles and shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets and winks at you "Let's just forget about it, and move on. Its all water under the bridge."

You smiled at him and took Frisk's hand "Ok, come on Frisk. Let's go and see what puzzle Papyrus has for us next!"


	7. Man's Best Friend And All Puzzled Out

You and Frisk continued on the path towards Snowdin until you heard a sound.

*Bark! Bark!

"What-

Something tackles Frisk to the ground and licks them in the face, it was a little white dog.

You replied "Aw, how cute!"

Then kneeled down to pet it "Where's your owner fella? Hmm...no collar, hey would you like to come with us? Its better than freezing out in the cold alone."

*Bark! Bark!

The dog wags its tail happily, then you looked at Frisk "Frisk, would you like to name it?"

They beamed at you and quickly nod their head yes then thought of a name "Snowy!"

You replied "It definitely fits the situation. Sure...

Then nodded and smiled then pointed at the dog "From now on your name will be Snowy!"

*Bark!

 

Then you, Frisk and Snowy arrived at the next puzzle area to find Papyrus and Sans again. You looked at Sans and he gives you a teasing look.

(...How did he get here so fast again?!...)

Papyrus replied "AH, HUMANS! YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!"

He looks over and sees Snowy "I SEE YOU HAVE ANOTHER COMPANION! NO MATTER, NOTHING WILL STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FROM CAPTURING THE BOTH OF YOU! SEE IF YOU BOTH CAN FIGURE OUT THIS..."

Papyrus looks around like he lost something "...SANS, WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!"

Sans grinned and pointed to a piece of paper "Don't worry, It's right there!"

You and Frisk go over to the piece of paper and picked it up, then you both looked at each other confused, and put it back and walked over to Papyrus. Papyrus gives his brother a astonished expression "SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?"

Sans acts innocent, then winks and shrugs "Whoops, I knew I should have used an harder cross word puzzle!~"

Papyrus looks at him in disapproval "CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS THE HARDEST!"

Sans looks at his brother teasingly "What?! Really dude, that easy peasy word scramble! That's for baby bones!"

Papyrus throws his hands in the air "UN-BELIEVABLE!"

Papyrus then quickly looks at you and Frisk "Humans, solve this dispute!"

You and Frisk quietly whispered to each other and came to an agreement, then you answered Papyrus question "Junior Jumble!"

Papyrus dances with joy "HA, HA! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH HEHHEHHEH!" and runs off.

You, Frisk and Snowy walked over to Sans. He replied "Hey, thanks for saying junior jumble to appease my brother! Yesterday, he got stuck while trying to solve the horoscope." You and Frisk gave the pun loving skeleton a confused expression.

Then you asked "Hey, Sans...how did you keep getting here so fast? When we left you were way behind us."

Sans gives you a teasing expression and shrugs " I don't know what you mean~ I was with Papyrus the whole time!~"

You gave Sans the puppy dog lips and pouted "Well, fine, then don't tell me."

Sans laughs "Heh, I'll tell you when you both are finished with the puzzles and my brother."

You, Frisk, and Snowy continued on until you all came across something odd. There was spaghetti on a table with a unplugged microwave bedside it in the middle of nowhere.

You eyed it cautiously (...Is this a trap?...)

**No, I don't think so. My son, Papyrus, would never intentionally harm anyone. Looks like he still loves to eat spaghetti, the kid is addicted to it, just like Sans loves his ketchup...**

You tried to take a bite out of the spaghetti but it was frozen and stuck on the table.

 

...Three Puzzles Later (In a French voice)...

 

You and Frisk and even Snowy were becoming emotionally and physically exhausted.

*Huff *Huff

*Whine and pants.

(Just how many puzzles are there?! I hope this is the last one, as much as I love puzzles this is way too many!)

Then you, Frisk, and Snowy arrived at a bridge and ran into the wacky skeleton brothers once more.

Papyrus poses and speaks dramatically "HUMANS, THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE...THE DEADLY GAUNTLET OF TERROR!"

Then he pushes a button, and cannons, flaming arrows, blades, and one last thing that catched your eye...a small white dog, appeared out of nowhere.

(...What is it with this place with dogs?!)

Gaster speaks to you happily (... **What can I say, us monsters really love dogs!~..**.)

Papyrus continued "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, AND BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO DO IT!

Papyrus pulled out a remote and pushed a button. But, nothing happens, it doesn't activate. Sans looks at his brother "Well, what's the hold up?~"

Papyrus quickly replied "HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

The tall skeleton pushes the button again, still, nothing happens.

Sans snickered and replied "That, uh, doesn't look very activated~."

Papyrus replied "Well...This challenge...Maybe, it was too easy to defeat the humans with. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD HAS NO CLASS AT ALL!

He pushes a button on the remote "AWAY IT GOES!" and the puzzle goes away.

 

You and Frisk looked at Papyrus with an confused expression then Papyrus quickly composed himself "WHAT ARE YOU HUMANS LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH ...HEHHEHHEH? then he runs off again.

(...This guy is definitely eccentric, in a good way!...)

You, Frisk and Snowy carefully crossed the bridge and made it safely to the other side.

Sans, then walks over "Im glad you guys didn't need my help solving those puzzles, because I like to do absolutely nothing!~ I don't know what my brother is planning now, but I hope you guys understand blue attacks.~"

You and Frisk smiled at Sans. You replied "Ok, thanks for the reminder Sans!"

The three of you trudged on until you came upon a sign "Welcome To Snowdin."

 

*Seeing all the happy villagers of Snowdin fills you both with determination!"


	8. Papyrus' Battle Royale

You, Frisk and even Snowy did a little celebration dance for finally making it to Snowdin.

You put your hands up in the air and cheered "Whew, we did it Frisk! We made it to Snowdin!"

Frisk smiled at you "Yep, we did it sis!"

*Bark! Snowy barks in agreement.

You then yawned and stretched "Man, I'm bone-tired...How about we find an inn, to spend the night at."

Frisk nods their heads in agreement "Mhmm!"

Then you held Frisk's hand and looked around town. While the three of you were walking, you noticed that some of the monsters were whispering to one another and looking warily at you and Frisk.

(...What's wrong with them?...)

Gaster replies... **It's has been a long time since they have seen humans in the underground...They are still distrustful, even after the war...**

 

The three of you found an inn and went inside. Inside the inn were two bunnies standing behind the counter, but they looked nervous when they saw you guys come in.

The bunny behind the counter replied "H-He-Hello, humans welcome to the Snowdin Inn. H-How may we h-help you?"

You smiled at the bunny hotel attendant "Hello, we would like a room for the night, please."

The attendant nervously asked "S-sure, will it be one room then?

You and Frisk looked at each other, they nodded their head yes, then you turned to the attendant "Yes, please!"

The bunny attendant hands you the key to your room "Here you go."

You were about to turn and go up the stairs until you heard a small voice, it was the bunny rabbit child. "Hey, lady, are you two really an human!~"

The bunny attendant quickly shielded the child as if they thought you and Frisk were going to attack them "I-I'm sorry, p-please forgive them! They didn't mean what they said! P-please don't hurt them!"

You slowly turned around and made a funny face and pose at the bunny child "Why, yes we are!~"

The bunny child and Frisk laughed at the face you made, and the bunny attendant stood in shock at what you did, but soon laughed along too.

The rabbit attendant replied "Ha! Ha! Ha! You sure are unusual for an human! I'm sorry for being rude before. My name is Bonnie and this little guy is BunBun!"

BunBun replied "Nice to meet you both!"

Then Bonnie asked "What are your names?"

You and Frisk introduced yourselves "I'm  . "

Frisk simply replied "Frisk"

Then they pointed at Snowy "And this is Snowy!"

Bonnie smiled nicely at the two of you "Enjoy your stay at the Snowdin Inn!"

And then BunBun waved at you and Frisk "Goodnight, Frisk and funny lady!"

 

The next morning, you, Frisk, and Snowy looked around town for Papyrus until you finally found him on the outskirts of town.

Papyrus asked "Human, tell me...What did you think of my spaghetti trap?"

You smiled at Papyrus "I left it!"

Papyrus looks at you with disbelief "YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED SPAGHETTI, SO YOU CAN SHARE IT WITH ME?! FRET NOT HUMAN, I CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!

You was going to call out Papyrus' name "Papy-

But, he puts his hand up to stop you then he looks at you "HUMAN ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE, THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER! THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT!I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE! I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN! WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR...your."

Then Papyrus shakes his head in frustration "NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"

He turns away from you and Frisk then clenches his hands with uncertainty "YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!

then, he quickly turns around "POWERFUL, POPULAR, PRESTIGIOUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

You and Frisk shouted at the same time "Papyrus, we don't want to fight you!"

But he already thrown an bone attack at the two of you and you both dodged it.

(...There must be someway to make him stop!?...)

Then you had an idea, "Hey Papyrus, I think you are a very cool dude!~"

He stops throwing for a minute and looks at you flabbergasted "WHAT?! FLIRTING?! SO YOU FINALLY REVEALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!"

He then smiles and scratches his head "WELL, I AM A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS!"

You flirted at him again "I can make spaghetti!~"

He jumps back dramatically "OH NO! YOUR MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? THEN LET'S DATE LATER! AFTER I'VE CAPTURED THE TWO OF YOU!"

Papyrus then throws a blue bone and it was heading towards Frisk. They didn't know what to do.

(...What was that warning Sans gave us? Oh right!...)

You yelled out to them "Frisk! Don't move!"

They didn't and they came out unharmed then smiled "Thanks sis!"

After a long and hard battle it was nearing the end...Papyrus was getting ready to use his special attack.

"BEHOLD, MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

But, it didn't happen because Snowy was chewing on the bone.

Papyrus looks at Snowy flabbergasted "WHAT THE HECK?! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

He yelled "HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!"

Snowy looks at Papyrus then takes the bone and runs away, and Papyrus tried to chase after Snowy.

He yelled out "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

But, the dog was long gone.

Papyrus quickly turns and looks at you "WELL *Huff IT'S CLEAR *Huff YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT THE TWO OF YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUNAN, NOW'S THE CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!

 

*Papyrus is sparing you.

 

You looked at Frisk to make sure they're alright, and making sure Chara didn't show up again. They looked at you and smiled ready to accept Papyrus' offer, then the two of you accepted. Papyrus turns away from the two of you disappointed then sits on the ground and sulks "Nyoo Hoo Hoo...I can't even stop two weak humans. Undyne is going to be so disappointed...I'll never join the royal guard. AND MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

You looked at Frisk and they smiled and nodded.

You then looked at the sulking skeleton "Lets be friends!"

Papyrus quickly turns and looks at you shocked "REALLY?! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?!"

You held out an hand to Papyrus to help him up "Yes I do. What do you say?...Want to be friends?"

"Well..." Papyrus ponders for a moment

He finally answers "I guess...I guess I CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"

Papyrus takes your hand and stands up then cheers "WOWIE WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE...AND I HAVE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT HUMAN! THEREFORE, I SHALL GRANT THE TWO OF YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH!"


	9. Inner Turmoil

Moments after the fight with Papyrus. Frisk was talking to Chara, while you were talking to Papyrus about how to get to Asgore's castle.

Chara shakes their head tsking Frisk "Frisk, Frisk, Frisk...Sweet naive little Frisk!~ Do you really think that this girl cares about you, or those monsters?..."

Frisk tries to defend themself... "Sis, does care about me!..."

Chara laughs teasingly at Frisk then circles around them.."Hee Hee Hee!~ Sure you say that now, but sooner or later she will abandon you!~Just like all the others!~"

Frisk grabs their head in anguish... "Stop! No! You're wrong!  would never do that?!..."

Chara retorted angrily..."Don't say I didn't warn you brat! Down here it's kill or be killed!~ All this love and kindness she's given you is just an act!~ There is no such thing as happiness…only despair!~ "

Chara laughs deviantly "Hee Hee Hee!~"

Frisk held their head and crouched down "No...No! You are wrong!..."

Frisk hears someone call their name...

 

"Frisk..."

 

...

 

"Frisk!..."

 

They feel something shaking their shoulders, then they snapped out of their thoughts to see you.

 

You looked at Frisk concerned "Frisk, didn't you hear me? I called your name several times! You never answered...Is there something wrong?!"

Then, they shrugged your hands off their shoulders and looked away "No,..It's nothing..."

"You're not a acting like your usual self...Is it Chara again?"

Frisk quickly looks back at you and starts to tear up "Yes!...They keep telling me bad things, like you're going to leave me! Also, that you are only acting as my friend..."

You raise your arms up to give Frisk a hug, and they ran into your arms "Frisk, Chara is insane...Have I ever done anything like that? Have I ever left you alone until now?"

Frisk looks at you then answers "No..."

You grinned at them "Then there's your answer! If it will make you feel better I can make a promise to you!"

Frisk looks at you weirdly as you stand up to make your promise "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick an needle in my eye!"

They laughed at the silly pose you made while you were saying it. You smiled then walked over to Frisk and tousled their hair "There's the Frisk I know!"

Papyrus eyes glitters and he smiles at the kodak moment you two had.

Papyrus replied "Humans! I have never seen such a beautiful sibling relationship, other than my brother and I! You two get along like two peas in a pod!"

You beamed at Papyrus and replied "Thanks Papyrus!"

He looks down bashfully and blushes an orange color on his cheek bones.

 

(...So cute!...)


	10. A Date With Papyrus

You asked "So Papyrus you ready to start our date?"

Papyrus smiles happily "SURE HUMAN! JUST LET ME GET READY! COME SWING BY OUR HOUSE LATER!"

He was about to leave but looks at you one last time.

He asked "Human what is your name?"

You answered "I'm (Y/N) "

Papyrus replied "THEN FEAR NOT! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE THIS DATE THE BEST ONE YOU EVER HAD! NYEH HEHHEHHEH!"

 

After a while, You and Frisk arrived at Sans and Papyrus' house and the two skeletons greeted the both of you.

Papyrus shouted "(Y/N) HUMAN! YOU FINALLY MADE IT!"

Sans greeted Frisk "Hey kiddo, how's it hanging!"

You smiled at the two wacky skeletons "Hey guys!"

Papyrus asked "SO (Y/N) HUMAN , YOU READY TO GO ON A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!"

You replied "Yep!"

Sans tussled Frisk's hair "Don't worry, I'll look after the kid, until you two are finished with your date!"

then he takes Frisk's hand and walks off after he turns around and says to his brother "Knock em dead bro!"

Papyrus looks at you then at Sans flustered "S-SANS!?"

You and Papyrus stood in front of their house for awhile, until Papyrus broke the awkwardness "So here we are...ON OUR DATE! I've actually never done this before. BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL "PREPARED" WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS IN MY NAME!"

He takes you into their house leads you to a couch "HUMAN! PLEASE WAIT HERE SO I CAN GET DRESSED!"

You waited for a couple minutes then he came out wearing an unsual attire: a shirt that said cool dude with basketball shoulder sleeves, shorts, tennis shoes and an baseball cap. You looked at him stunned by what he was wearing. You were completely speechless.

(...Whoa...)

Gaster cracks up... **Ha Ha! My son still have his unusual sense of fashion! I'm so proud!...**

Papyrus replied "HUMAN, I SEE THAT MY ATTIRE LEAVES YOU SPEECHLESS! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY STYLE?!"

You quickly answered "Uh-It looks great!"

He replied "NO! Your honesty...IT SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU REALLY CARE!"

Then he pulls out a book "I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!"

He quickly glances over it: "Rule 1, Take your special someone someplace they would like to go to."

He asks "(Y/N) HUMAN, WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO?"

(...Aw, he's really trying hard to make this date perfect...)

Gaster speaks proudly... **That's my son for you, once he's got his mind set on something, he never gives up!...**

You replied "How about the town square?"

Papyrus answered "GREAT. LET'S GO!"

 

You and Papyrus then leave the house to go to the town square, when you get there you see an huge beautiful christmas tree.

You replied, at awe at its beauty "Wow! That's a big tree!"

It was covered with a lot of neon lights, shiny ornaments, and snow covered the branches.

You looked at the skeleton and asked "Do you guys celebrate Christmas down here?"

Papyrus happily answered "YES, WE DO! OUR CUSTOMS ARE NOT VERY DIFFERENT THAN YOU HUMANS!"

He then takes out the book again: "Rule 2, Ask your special someone what some of their favorite hobbies are"

He looks at you then asks "Tell me...WHAT ARE SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE THINGS TO DO?!"

You tell Papyrus some of your favorite hobbies, then asked him "What are your hobbies?"

He answers, excitedly "I LIKE COOKING, TRAINING, AND PLAY SPORTS! OH, THAT REMINDS ME I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! TRY TO GUESS WHERE IT IS!"

You guessed that he was hiding it in his baseball cap, and pointed up at it. He lifts it up, to reveal what was underneath it.

It was...spaghetti.

You replied "It's spaghetti."

He replied "YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S SPAGHETTI!

Then he speaks passionately "BUT NOT JUST ANY SPAGHETTI! THIS IS AN ARTISANS WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK, THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"

He gives you the spaghetti and you take a small bite.

(...Hmphf...)

Your face reflexively scrunches up.

The taste is indescribable.

Papyrus beams with happiness "WHAT AN PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND BY EXTENSION...ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO! HUMAN IS CLEAR NOW...YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME! EVERYTHING YOU SAY, EVERYTHING YOU DO...IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO. I WANT TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, Papyrus,...I-I..."

He gets nervous and starts sweating then tugs on his shirt "Boy, is it hot or is it just me?"

He was going to take the book out again to look up the next rule, but you stopped him. You pushed the it down.

He looks at you a, little nervous and caught off guard, and asked "HUMAN?! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!"

You took the book from his hands then dropped it in the snow and held his hands "Papyrus...I know you are trying to make this date nice, but you're trying way too hard."

He looks down at the snowy ground, a little disappointed with himself.

You put your hands up defensively to reassure him "I did have fun! But the only rule to dating is to just be yourself and have fun!"

Papyrus quickly bounces back to his usual peppy self "YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T NEED THIS BOOK TO TELL ME, WHAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD DO!"

He replied "NEXT TIME, I WILL BE MYSELF ON OUR NEXT DATE!"

 

You and Papyrus held hands then returned back to his house, to find Sans and Frisk waiting.

"So bro, how did the date go?"

Papyrus grinned at his brother "IT WENT SPLENDID, BROTHER!"

Sans snickers and points at you and Papyrus "Yeah, I can see that!"

"Wha-"

You and Papyrus looks down to see that you both were still holding hands then the two of you quickly let go. You blushed an bit, while Papyrus blushed an orange color.

"Looks like you guys made it past the-"

Papyrus knew what was coming "DON'T YOU SAY IT!"

Sans grins, Bone-zone!~"

The tall skeleton looked like he was about to die from embarrassment "SANS!"

Sans runs into the house with the tall skeleton chasing after him.

Frisk looks at you with a playful smirk. You didn't like the way they were looking at you "Don't you start too, squirt!"

They replied "(Y/N) and Papyrus, sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"


	11. A Date With Sans

As your battle with Papyrus ended you went to look for Sans, while Paprus looked after Frisk.

You found him not far from Snowdin's outskirts at another station.

He sees you then waves you over "Hey! I guess your battle with my brother turned out well!"

You asked "What are you doing here?"

Sans leans forward and sets his elbow on the counter then rests his head on his hand "What you haven't seen a guy have two jobs before? Fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks.~"

He looks at you "Hey, I'm going to grillby's want to come?"

You replied "Sure!"

Sans smiles then winks at you "Well, if you insist...I'll pry myself away from my work."

Sans puts up a sign that said "Gone on a break, be back whenever."

He then walks out of the stand and walks to you "Over here, I know a short cut, follow me."

He then walks in an opposite direction, instead of where you just came from.

You look at Sans confused and pointed behind you "Isn't grillby's this way?"

Sans smirks at you smugly and then magically makes a portal "Not, if you have time travelling powers!~"

You looked at Sans astonished "So, that's how you keep getting ahead of us so quickly, before!"

Sans replied "Yep...,then he holds an hand out you, so are you coming or not?"

You took his hand and the both of you went through the portal.

 

*Whoosh!

 

You and Sans landed in front of grillby's.

Sans asked "Fast shortcut, huh?"

You replied "You're telling me! That was so cool!"

He blushes a small blue shade on his cheeks then rubs his head from your compliment, then he opens the door and you two went in.

Sans replied "Hey, everyone!"

They all happily greeted him "Hi Sans, Greetings Sans, and Hiya Sansy!"

One monster asked him an question "Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast, a few minutes ago?"

He replies with an grin "Nah, I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour."

Then he winks and continues "...You must be thinking of brunch.~"

Every monster in the pub including you, cracked up at the joke he made.

Sans pulls out an seat near the bar counter "Here, get comfy!"

But before you sat down he sneaks an whoopie cushion, when you weren't looking.

 

*Pfffht!

 

You give Sans an "Are you kidding me look" He smiles and covers his mouth so you wouldn't see him snicker

Sans replied "Pfft...Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos like to put whoopie cushions on the seats.~"

(...Gee, I wonder who?~...)

Sans takes a seat and hands you an menu "Any way let's order! Whaddya want?"

You look over the menu and decided "A Burger."

He looks at Grillby and tells him what you both want "Hey that sounds good! Grillby we'll have an double order of burgs!"

As Grillby left to get your orders, Sans asked "So, what do you think of my brother?"

You replied "He's cool!"

He answered "Of course he's cool! You'd be cool if you wore that outfit every day. He'd only take that thing of if he absolutely had to. Oh well at least he washes it...and by that I mean he washes it in the shower.~"

Grillby comes back and gives you both your orders.

Sans replied "Here comes the grub."

He hands you an ketchup bottle "Want some ketchup?"

You took it "Sure!"

You heard him snickered and he winks "Bone appetit!~"

 

You squeezed it. When you did the top of the bottle came off and a lot spilled all over your burger.

(...Aw man...)

Sans replied "Whoops!~ Eh, forgeddaboudit..."

He slides you his burger "Here you can have mine! I'm not hungry anyway."

And he continues "Anyway, cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries really hard. Like when he keeps trying to become an royal guard. One day, he even went to the house of the head of the royal guard...and begged her to let him in. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was at midnight. But, the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It's uh...still a work in progress."

You smiled at Sans "You must really care about your brother!"

He replied "Yep, us bros gotta look out for one another."

Then he asked "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What?"

He continued "Have you ever heard a talking flower?"

(...Well, there's Flowey...)

You replied "Sort of."

He looks at you questionly "Whaddya mean?"

You continued and told him "When Frisk and I woke up, we ran into an yellow flower named Flowey. It didn't turn out well."

Sans looked at you confused. But, then it turned to a look of concern.

He asked "Did you say yellow flower?"

You answered "Yeah."

Sans replied "My brother, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day...Sometimes when no one is around, a flower would appear and whispers things to him. Flattery...advice...encouragement...predictions, wierd, huh. ...It couldn't be a coincidence...nah... What I'm talking about, is the Echo flower, they're all over the marsh."

You asked him "What do they do?"

He replied "If you say something to them, they'll repeat it over and over. Someone must be playing an Echo flower to trick him, keep an eye out, ok?"

You replied "Sure!"

He smiles and replied "Thanks."

 

He gets up and stretches "Well, that was an long break. I can't believe I'd let ya pull me away from work that long.~ Oh by the way, I'm flat broke. Can you foot the bill?"

You nodded and asked "Ok, how much?"

He smiles and answered "It's only 10,000 G."

You look at Sans shocked.

(...I don't have that much money!...)

He smiles at the face you made "Just kidding.~ Grillby put it on my tab."

Then he puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away "By the way, I was going to say something, but I forgot." then he remembers "Oh yeah, would you like to go out again sometime?"

You replied "Sure!"

He smiles then turns around and waves goodbye to you "I'll look forward to it.~"


	12. Onward To The Marshlands

Ever since you and Frisk's battle with Papyrus, the inhabitants have become more friendly to the two of you than they were. You went to the Snowdin store to buy a couple of supplies for the journey.

"Here ya go! I also added a couple of cinnamonbunnies for the road!~" said the bunny shopkeeper.

You smiled "Thanks!"

You returned to the skeleton brothers house to get Frisk.

You replied "Hey Frisk, it's time to go."

They look at you then back at the brothers, not wanting to go.

You replied "I know you don't want to leave. I don't either, but we have to continue on our journey to try and break the barrier."

Papyrus and Sans hugged you and Frisk goodbye "I DON'T LIKE GOODBYES! JUST SEE YA LATERS...SO, AS YOU LATER! MAYBE SOONER THAN YOU THINK! NYEH HEHHEHHEH!"

You replied "See ya, guys!"

Then Sans left to go to his room while Papyrus stayed.

He replied "OH! AND HUMANS! I UPDATED YOUR CELL PHONES! NOW YOU CAN CALL ME AND SANS WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

You smiled at the spaghetti loving skeleton "Thanks Papyrus!"

(...Hmm, I wonder where Snowy went? They disappeared when Papyrus chased them off...)

Before you and Frisk were about to leave

*Woof!

You heard a muffled sound inside the skeletons' kitchen sink cupboard. You opened it, and there was Snowy chewing on a bone. Papyrus looked shocked at the event that just unfolded "WHAT?! CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!"

Before you could do anything, they quickly get out and ran away with the bone again.

Papyrus replied, in frustration "CURSES!"

Sans comes out of his room with his trombone playing an "Wah-Wah-Wah" tune.

Papyrus shouted "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

(...I'm going to miss those guys...)

 

You and Frisk continued on until you guys reached the outskirts of Snowdin Town then stopped. You guys ran into someone familiar...Flowey.

"Nice to see your bright self again, Flowey." You replied sarcastically.

Flowey looks at you and Frisk with a smug look "Clever, verrry clever. You think you're very smart don't you.~ In this world it's kill or be killed, so you were able to play by your own rules. You both have spared the life of two people. I bet you feel really great.~ You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die until you tire of trying.~ What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up entirely on this world...and let me inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future."

Then he makes an creepy face "Don't worry, my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting.~"

(...This guy definitely has issues...)

Before you could say an witty comeback, someone yelled "! Frisk!"

You and Frisk eyes widen including Flowey, at whoever was calling your names.

" ,Frisk, wait!"

Flowey quickly runs away as the two voices came closer, it was Sans and Papyrus. The two skeletons made it to you and Frisk, bending over with their hands touching their knees, out of breath from running all the way.

*Huff! *Huff!

*Whew!

Papyrus replied, while still trying to catch his breath "WE MADE IT IN TIME!"

You and Frisk looked at them happy and surprised to see them.

You asked, still shocked to see them "What are you guys doing here?!"

Papyrus catches his breath then answers "HUMANS, ME AND MY BROTHER SANS WOULD LIKE TO ACCOMPANY YOU GUYS ON YOUR JOURNEY!"

Then Sans smiles and winks then answers "I promised that I would keep an eyesocket on you guys didn't I!~"

You stood shocked then looked down so no one could see your face. The skeleton brothers stood anxiously, while Frisk looked at you holding your hand wanting to know what your answer was. Then you smiled and looked at the two skeletons.

Finally, You answered "You guys are a couple of boneheads! Of course you can come!"


	13. Tall And Menacing Undyne

You, Frisk, and the skeleton brothers passed through the cavern entrance to the marsh, until a yellow dinosaur looking monster kid wearing a stripped orange shirt, stopped you.

They replied "Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her too?"

You looked at the kid confused "Are you taking about Undyne? I guess so."

The monster kid looks at you happily "Awesome...she's the coolest right?! I want to be just like her when I grow up! Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha Ha."

You smiled "Of course, it'll be our secret kid."

Then you see a blue glowing flower "Hey Sans. Is this the Echo flower you were talking about?"

Sans looks over at what you were talking about, then grins "Yeah, if you lean closer and listen, it will repeat the last thing someone said."

You and Frisk leaned to the flower closer to hear: "Yeah, if you lean closer and listen, it will repeat the last thing someone said."

Both of you heard Sans's voice.

You replied "Woah! That's so cool!"

 

You and the others continued on until Papyrus stops you "Humans, Undyne is on guard duty in this area. QUICKLY, GO HIDE IN THE TALL GRASS! I'LL TRY AND DISTRACT HER!"

You, Frisk, and Sans quietly walked into the tall grass while Papyrus talked to Undyne. With the curiosity getting the better of you, you peeked through to see what this Undyne looked like. You saw a huge person standing in the shadows in an metal suit, with long red hair sticking out of their helmet, towering over Papyrus.

He answers nervously "H-Hi, Undyne! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT...Uhhh, REGARDING THOSE HUMANS I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..."

Then you heard what appears to be a woman's voice "Did you fight them?..."

Papyrus quickly answered "Huh?...Did I fight them? Y-YES, OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

She turned to look at him, then back to what ever they were looking at "Did you capture them?..."

Papyrus looks over to where you guys were hiding then back to Undyne "What?...Did I capture them?...W-w-well, no. I TRIED V-VERY HARD UNDYNE! But, in the end...I failed."

Then she quickly turned to look at him and mumbled something very softly.

Papyrus looks at them surprised and startled at what he heard "W-WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMANS' SOULS FOR YOURSELF?!..." He quickly walks over to them and grabs her arm preventing her from leaving.

He continued "-...BUT UNDYNE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...you see..."

Undyne looks at Papyrus menacingly in silence and he takes a step back, then looks once more to where all of you were hiding and walks off.

Frisk holds your hand a bit scared.

They replied "Sis..."

You and Sans eyes widen in panic and you quickly covered Frisk's mouth but Undyne had already heard and quickly came stomping with a spear drawn. They looked to where you guys were hiding at, you, Frisk and Sans held your breaths hoping Undyne haven't already discovered where you guys were hiding. For a moment you thought she was staring right at you, then they drew away their weapon and faded into the shadows, with only a yellow eye slowly fading away in the dark.

(...Man, that was scary!...)

 

You, Frisk, and Sans crawled out of the grass, but there was another person who came out after you guys...the monster kid.

They replied, excitedly "Yo...Did you see the way she was staring at you? That...was awesome! I'm sooo jealous! What did you do to get her attention? Ha Ha. Come on let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

They ran and stumbled, falling face flat on the ground, then got up and ran off.

After a few minutes, Papyrus came back "WOWIE! I'M GLAD SHE DIDN'T FIND YOU GUYS! THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL!"

Sans grinned and replied "You're telling me bro. That was an in-tents situation.~"

Papyrus groaned and replied "SANS!"

Sans grinned at his brother and winked "Come on admit it! Your smiling!~"

Papyrus replied "I AM AND I HATE IT!"

The skeleton brothers started bickering with each other, until you broke it up "Guys! Now's not the time to be punny. Undyne is after us!"

Papyrus answered "WORRY NOT, HUMANS! WE WILL PROTECT THE TWO OF YOU, SHOULD THE SITUATION EVER ARISES!"

You replied "Aw, thanks Papyrus!"

Then all of you continued on, but you had a feeling of dread hanging over you.

(...The way Undyne was staring at me. It was like she was egging me on. To come out and fight her. I hope it doesn't come to that...)

Gaster who was feeling your emotions then replied . **..You and me both, kid...Once Undyne has her mind set on something. She's relentless..**.

As you guys got deeper into the marsh, you looked up and saw crystals shining in the ceiling like stars.

(...So beautiful...Maybe I can come back here Later...)


	14. The Monster Human War And Temmie Village

  
You guys climbed up the cliffside until you saw some monster carvings on the wall.

You walked up to it but couldn't read it "What are these? I can't make it out..." The writings were in a completely different language.

Sans answers your question "Those are historic writings of the war between monsters and humans."

You looked at Sans curious on what it is about as he gets ready to tell you "Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human soul.

But, humans have one weakness. Ironically it is the strength of their soul. It's power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats an human they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...A horrible beast with unfathomable power. Then you and Frisk looked at the last carving...once you saw it your whole body frozed, on the wall was an illustration of an strange creature, which reminded of you of...Photoshop Flowey.

(...Oh man, I hope we don't have to fight him...In the game that was an nightmare...)

 

Sans, Papyrus and Frisk looks at you worried then Sans answers "Hey you alright? You look like you seen a ghost? No, let me rephrase that...You're white as a ghost."

You break out of your thoughts and looked at him "Yeah...I was just disturbed by the picture."

Sans looks at you uncertain, not fully believing what you said, then shakes his head, and suggested that all of you should take a break. While you and the others were resting, you heard a familiar sound of feet stomping, it was Undyne.

"I finally found you humans!"

She, then, magically summoned a spear, but hesitated when she saw Sans and Papyrus.

"What are you two clowns doing here?! Nonetheless with these humans!"

Sans and Papyrus quickly gets in front of you and Frisk, then Papyrus speaks "UNDYNE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT! THESE HUMANS ARE NOT LIKE THE ONES YOU HAVE MET BEFORE."

Undyne stares at him with disbelief "Papyrus! Have you forgotten what their kind did to us?!,...To me!?"

Undyne removes her helmet and when she did, you saw that she was wearing an eyepatch, and a scar on her left eye. Undyne sees you looking at her "Yes! Human, this is what your kind did to me! I was an helpless little girl, but you humans just attacked me without any remorse!"

She readied her spear "Get out of the way, Sans! Papyrus! I'm taking these two humans' soul to Asgore!"

The skeleton brothers activated their powers, Sans left eye glowed blue, while Papyrus both glowed orange. They both magically summoned bones, then both of them said "We can't let you do that Undyne."

You and Frisk could feel the tense atmosphere between them, then you heard an rumbling sound. You, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus looked behind to see that the cliffside ledge was about to give away on Frisk "Frisk!" You quickly at the last second grabbed their hand and tossed them to Sans and Papyrus and smiled sadly "Ketchup with you guys later." then fell into the chasm below.

Frisk, Sans and Papyrus, even Undyne were horrified at what happened and screamed your name "(Y/N)! (Y/N) HUMAN! Sis,No!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Hoi what happened here? Boi!"

"Hoi, Temmie don't know!"

"Temmi thinks it appears to be an human! Boi!"

(...hmmm...am I dead?...)

**No, otherwise I wouldn't be here either...Those voices they sound familiar...**

You wake up to find alot of Temmies surrounding you."Woah." All the Temmies cheered "Hooray the human awakes! Boi!" You looked around wandering where you were "Where am I?" An Temmie answers "Hoi! You're in Temmie Village! Boi! You suddenly fell and landed on a patch of flowers! Boi!" Then Temmie pointed to another Temmie "Then Temie brought you back here and bandage your wound! Boi!"

You touched your head to feel the bandage around it "Well, I'm glad I ran into you guys! Thank you for helping me!" One of the Temmies blushed "Hoi It was no problem! Boi!"

You asked "So what are your names?"

All the temmies pointed to each other "Hoi! We're all Temie! Boi!~ Then one Temie pointed to one "Hoi! and that's my friend Bob! Boi! Hi I'm Bob." You smiled at the multitudes of Temmies "Nice to meet you all!" One Temie spoke "Human, do you remember what happened? Boi!" You touched your head trying to remember "I was with my friends...we were relaxing until...until...then you quickly remembered something important and grabbed your head and shouted worried "Oh no! Sans!, Papyrus!, Frisk! They're with Undyne! I hope they made it out ok. Especially Frisk! Oh man! That kid is probably freaking out right now!"

One of the Temmies replied "Hoi! One of us Temie will help you find your friends! Boi!"

You smiled at the Temmies "Thanks! That will be great!"

(...Don't worry guys! We'll be reunited soon!...)

 

 

*Hoping to be reunited with your friends, You are filled with Detemmination

 


	15. Danger Zone And Echo Flowers

As you and Temmie were getting ready to leave the village, you remembered that Papyrus gave you his and Sans' number, and decided to call him, to let everyone know that you were ok. You dialed the numbers then put the phone to your ear, but you couldn't get a hold of any of them, there was no reception. You put your phone away, then grabbed your head frustrated "Dang it!"

Temmie comes over and nudges your leg with their paw encouragingly "Hoi Don't worry! We'll find your friends! Boi!"

You smiled at Temmie "Thanks. Well let's get going!"

You and Temmie said goodbye to the multitudes of Temmies, then continued on until the both of you came upon a swampy area with a pier looking dock. While the two of you were walking, a spear came flying out of nowhere and landed right in front of you, missing you by an hair.

(...It's Undyne!...)

Gaster replies sarcastically... **No kidding Sherlock!...Run!**

You began to run, when you looked back to see Temmie lagging behind you, then quickly ran back and picked them up.

"Thanks! Boi!"

A lot of spears came flying at you while you were running, holding on to Temmie. Some of the spears hit you and you grabbed your chest in pain. You looked at your health to see that it had dropped down to 7/20

...Gaster replies worried.. **That's not good!...Run faster!...**

You shouted back (...What do you think I'm doing?!...)

You ran as fast as you could, while dodging the spears "Ahh! Stop it Undyne!"

Undyne responds back with throwing more spears. You ran screaming, while bobbing and weaving from them. You heard Undyne yell "Stay still punk!" and you responded "No way!" then you came upon more tall grass then went into it. You crouched down while holding on to Temmie, hoping she wouldn't find you...then you hear stomping getting closer...and closer.

(...Please don't find us! Please don't find us!...)

You quickly closed your eyes, thinking that you have been discovered, until you heard a

*Swish.

You opened your eyes to see that Undyne had picked up the monster kid, that you ran into earlier, then put him back down and walked off. You crawled out of the grass with Temmie then put them on the ground and stood up. When you did, the monster kid came tumbling out smiling "Yo...Did you see that?! Undyne just...touched me! I'm never washing my face ever again! Man are you unlucky. If you were just standing a little bit to the left! Yo don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again!" Then they run off, but not before they fall on their face again.

(...Cute, but strange kid...)

 

You feel Temmie tapping you with its paw "Hoi thanks for helping Temmie back there! Boi"

" No, problem!"

You opened your sack to grab two cinnamonbuns and gave one to Temmie then you ate one, and your health was back to maximum. You and Temmie continued on walking until you came across more Echo flowers. You came up to one and heard a passing conversation. What sounds like to you, Sans' and Papyrus voices when they were little.

Younger Papyrus's voice: "If I say my wish...you promise you won't laugh at me."

Younger Sans' voice: "Of course, I won't laugh!"

Papyrus: "Someday I'd like to climb this mountain, we're all burried under. Standing under the sky...looking at the world all around...that's my wish."

You hear silence after a while then laughing.

Sans: "*Pfft Ha Ha!"

Papyrus: "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

Sans: "Sorry...it's just funny. That's my wish too."

(...Aw, they sounded soo cute!...)


	16. The Prophecy And The Relentless Undyne

You noticed another carving on the wall and walked over to it "Temmie can you read this?"

They looked at the wall "Hoi! I can...It says something about a prophesy. The angel...the one who had seen the surface...They will return and the underground will go empty."

You and Temmie continued walking until you came across a bridge above a chasm.

(...Man, I hope I don't fall down again. That was not fun!...)

The both of you crossed carefully, until you were about halfway, the monster kid came back.

"Oh hey, little dude."

They look at you then at the ground sadly then took a step back " Yo...I know I'm not supposed to be here, but...I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

They look nervous "Man, I never had to ask someone this before...You're a human right? Ha Ha."

"Yes, I am"

They replied "Man I knew it! Well, I know it now I mean...Undyne told me "stay away from that human!" So like um... I guess that makes us enemies or something, but I kinda stink at that ."

They looked at the ground and kicked a rock.

(...Poor kid...)

They look up at you "Yo, say something mean so I can hate you..."

You answered the monster kid "Kid there's no way I'm doing that. You're so nice!"

They look at you surprised then sad "Yo, what?! So I have to do it?...Here goes nothing..."

They take a deep breath and blurt out "Yo...I hate your guts!"

They look sad then turned around "Man, I...I'm such a turd. I'm gonna go home now..."

They started walking until they loose their balance and fall over the side "Oh no!"

 

You and Temmie quickly run over to them just as Undyne shows up. You looked over and see them hanging on the edge "Yo..Wait! Help...I tripped!" You reached down to pull them up to safety when Undyne was stomping closer and closer to you. Temmie nudges you urgently "Hoi Hurry, get up! Boi!" The monster kid gathers their bearings then quickly jumps in front of you to block Undyne. "Y-yo...d-dude. I-if you going to hurt my friend. You're going to have to go through me first!"

Undyne stands in shock at what you did and what the kid said then hesitantly walks away. The monster kid looks at you gratefully "Yo! You really saved my skin! I guess not being enemies was just as nice."

you smiled" I couldn't have just let you fall!"

They looked up at you happy "We'll just have to be friends!"

"Man, I should really go home! I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!"

 

You waved goodbye then you and Temmie continued on for a while until there was silence in the air. You walked cautiously while looking out for Undyne "This is too quiet" Just as you said that Undyne appears on top of a rock "Human! You're lucky you got away before, I thought you perished after that fall! That other human child...Damn it, Papyrus! Why did you and Sans helped them escape!?"

You held a your chest then took a deep breath and smiled a little.

(...So everyone's alright! What a relief!...)

Undyne looks at you with a scary face "Well...That doesn't matter! I still got you! Seven...Just seven human souls, and king Asgore will become a god. Six that's how many we have collected thus far...understand. Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. But first however, as for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago...then Undyne becomes angry...No you know what! Screw it! Why should I tell the story! When you're about to die!...Ngahhhhh!"

Undyne jumps down from above and magically creates a spear.

...Gaster calls out urgently ... **Quick! Use my shield!...**

You answered confused and terrified.

(...I don't know how!...)

You dodged out of the way, just as Undyne landed.

... **Just raise your arm out! You stupid girl!...**

You raised your arm just as Undyne attacked, then the Gaster Blaster shield came out.

*Clash!

The spear hits it and Undyne jumps back shocked to see it. "How?! How do you have Sans' and Papyrus' dad's shield?! Sans told me that he died when he fell into the core!" Then she shakes her head "No matter! That weak shield won't stop me!" She attacks again, you almost blocked it until she magically makes another spear and it hits you from behind. You grabbed your chest and see your health dropped to 10/20.

"Ungh!" You fall to your knees.

You and Gaster argued with each other ... **Quick! Do something!...**

You dodged an oncoming barrage of spears (I'm trying!)

... **Well try harder!...**

(I can't think with all this pressure!)

...then Gaster stays silent and utters ... **Sorry**...

Then you thought of an idea, and got rid of the shield.

...Gaster screams... **What are you doing?! Put your shield up!...**

Undyne looks at you confused but readies her spear "So you giving up Human?!" You got up then walked over to Temmie and picked them up "Hoi what Are you doing?!" Then walked over to Undyne. Undyne gets tense as you get closer...

"What are you doing, human?! Is this another one of your kind's tactics?!"

You looked at her then grinned "Nope! Just this!" then winked "Later! ;)" and you took off running away screaming, while leaving an dust trail. She looks at you flabbergasted, while you were running away, then snaps out of it and chases you "Get back here! Punk!"


	17. Reunited And More Trouble

You ran while holding Temmie until you received a phone call, then took it out...it was Papyrus.

"HUMAN! PLEASE ANSWER ME! ME, THE TINY HUMAN, AND SANS HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR A WHILE, BUT THERE WAS NO RECEPTION! Please let us know you're alright!"

You shifted the phone and Temmie while you were running from Undyne, speaking quickly "It's great to hear from you but nows not a great time! Undyne is after me!"

You hear cries of joy in the background "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Then Sans answers "Where are you?!"

You ran passed a lighted sign and replied "Near the Hotlands!"

Just as you said that you ran into someone...it was Sans. The both of you fell to the ground tumbling from the impact, with you ending on top of him.

"Heh. Wow I guess you've really fallen for me.~, then he winks,...Ha, get it.~"

You blushed at his joke, while Papyrus gets irritated by it "SANS!" and Frisk is happy to see you "Sis!"

You looked behind you to see that Undyne was running closer to all yelling at you "Get back here! You Punk!", then you got up and quickly helped Sans up and picked up Temmie "As nice as this pow-wow is...we really should run." Everyone looks at you confused, except Sans. He looks at you like he has experienced all this before, but with uncertainty, then he answers "But -

You interrupted him "...Please trust me on this!"

 

They all followed you across a bridge suspended over lava. Undyne came running across, but sluggish and feeling hot "*Huff You-You get back here *Huff-a-and *Huff f-fight me..." then she collapses on the bridge. Frisk sees an water vendor, then runs up to it to get a cup of water, and brings it back to you. "Good idea Frisk!" You put Temmie down, and took the water, then went over to Undyne, then dunked it on her. She sputters and wakes up "W-what?"

She looks up at you then quickly gets up, and stares at you and Frisk, then silently stomps off. When you turned around to talk to everyone, you were crushed by many arms embracing you.

Papyrus replied "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Sans replied "I thought you'd croaked!"

Frisk replied "I'm glad that you're ok!"

You tried to gasp for some air while talking to them "Ack *Gasp I'm glad that you guys are happy that I'm alive, *Gasp but I can't breathe!" The arms that were hugging you, quickly let go. Papyrus blushes an orange tint and smiles sheepishly "NYEHHEEHEEHEE! SORRY ABOUT THAT !" Sans blushes an small blue tint and grins, while he rubs the back of his head "Yeah...Sorry ! I guess we really left you...breathless.~"

"SANS!"

You smiled at the two skeletons tussling with each other, then looked over to see Frisk silently looking at the ground. You got up and went over to them, but when you did you noticed their eye color changed to red, then frozed.

"Hee Hee Hee!~ What's the matter sis!~ Chara quickly looks up at you, then gives you an twisted grin with their arms outstretched "Aren't you going to give me a hug!~

The skeleton brothers stopped their horseplay, and looked over at you and "Frisk", then they both started to walk over concerned. You raised your arm to stop them from getting closer "Don't!" They both look at you confused and Chara laughs at your actions, then mockingly says "Hee Hee Hee!~ Aw, what's the matter?~ Aren't we all friends here?~"

You looked over at Sans then back to Chara, then answered him "Sans...There's another reason why you relive your nightmares over and over. Partly it's because of me...and its because of them too." He looks at "Frisk" confused, then back to you "What do you mean? Is this some kind of sick joke you guys are playing?...If it is, then it's not funny..."

Chara looks over at Sans then shakes their head teasingly while smiling "Sans!~ Sans!~ Sans!~ Do really not remember me!~ It's me! Your old pal, Chara!~ Remember, during our fight in the judgement hall!~ Remember when I killed you!~ Why I was the one who killed your brother and friends over and over and over!~"

Sans grabs his head and screams in anguish then crouched down "No! Stop! Just stop!"

You quickly looked at him worried "...Sans!..." then your eyes widen in realization

(...Oh no! His PTSD!...)

Papyrus bends down to his brother worried "B-BROTHER?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Chara sets their sights on Papyrus "Ah Papyrus!~ It's nice to see you are still alive!~ Considering the fact that I killed you countless of times!~ Hee!Hee!Hee!~"

He looks at them confused, while getting a little scared and nervous "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Then he looks at you "(Y/N)! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TINY HUMAN?!"

Hearing enough, you stood in front of the brothers protectively, blocking their view of Chara. "That is enough Chara! Frisk! If you're in there somewhere! You have to fight them! I know you're stronger than them! Come on! Use your determination and fight!"

Chara laughs at your attempt "Hee Hee Hee!~ Sorry, Frisk's is not here at the moment!~"

You grimaced and looked at the ground

(...I really don't want to do this, but it looks like I have to...

Gaster you ready to back me up?)

...He answered you shocked... **What?! You're throwing me into this?! No way! I'm not fighting that lunatic!...**

You argued... (Come on Gaster! I need your shield for this fight!)

...He stays silent...

...

...

...

You encouraged him...(Do it for your sons! They need you!)

..Then he finally gives in... **Ha..looks like I won't win this argument...Ok girl..I will help you but only for my sons...**

You looked at the tall skeleton and smiled "Papyrus...look over your brother and Temmie for a bit"

He looks at you worried "Hu- ...(Y/N) ...Please be careful...I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN..."

Then Temmie answers "Hoi Show them who's boss! Boi!"

Then you looked back at Chara with an stern look and mocked them back "Come on Chara!~ Come and fight me, unless you're chicken!"

They looked at you dead in the eyes and smirked evilly, and you start to get nervous

(...Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a rough fight...)

Gaster replies back sarcastically... **Gee, I don't know..., Maybe it's because someone had to go and open their big mouth!..**.

You argued back...(You are really not helping me, right now!...)

You looked back at Chara and smirked at them "So Chara, are you ready? Cause I know I am!"

Then you chuckled "As Sans once said...you are going to have a bad time!"


	18. Danger Danger Danger!

You and Chara have an staredown for a moment, then they quickly came at you drawing a dagger. Your eyes widen when you seen it.

(...Where did that come from?!...)

You dodged out of the way, but only for Chara to quickly swipe at you, slashing your side. You jumped back far away from them and winced while holding it, then looked at your health to see that it had dropped down to 15/20.

(...Man, they're fast! I can't keep up! What a dirty trick!...)

They came at you again slashing, but you were ready this time then held your arm out. The Gaster Blaster shield came out and prevented the damage. Chara leans closer laughing, while pushing you back mocking you "Hee Hee Hee!~ Where's that spitfire energy you had a moment ago?~ Man, you are soo weak!"

Then they look at Sans and Papyrus and Temmie and smirked "Maybe I should fight them instead!~"

Then they quickly ran over to them.

(...No!...)

Your eyes widen and you ran after Chara, making it before they managed to hit them, but got hit instead. "Unh!" You winced while you looked at your health again to see that it had dropped significantly to 8/20.

(...Ok this is going horribly wrong!..)

 

Gaster screams at you... **Ya think?!**...

Sans and Papyrus looked at you stunned " ..." and Temmie answers "Hoi are you ok?! Boi!"

You gathered your strength then turned to Chara angrily "Leave them out of this! Your fight is with me!" Sans and Papyrus both snapped out of their shock, then Sans yells at you urgently "(Y/N) ! Please let us assist you!" You shook your head stubbornly "I can handle this!"

"But you're going to die if you don't accept our help!"

You gave them the thumbs up to let them know that you're going to be ok "I never go back on my word!"

"But..."

Papyrus puts his hand on his brother's shoulder stopping him "SANS...SHE MADE ME AN PROMISE THAT SHE WOULD BE OK. BELIEVE IN HER! HELP ME CHEER HER ON!"

They stood there cheering you on, while watching grudgingly at you two. You tried to speak to Frisk again "Come on, Frisk...I know you're in there somewhere."

Chara laughs at you again "Hee Hee Hee!~ Nice try but Frisk is not here anymore!~"

"I don't believe that!"

They come charging at you, but tripped, instead they come flying at you. Your eyes widen in disblief

(...What happened?!..)

You looked to see that a root sticking out of the ground.

(...That wasn't there before...)

Then quickly focused on Chara. They came closer then

*Chunk the sound of metal hit skin, the dagger was imbedded in your shoulder.

You ignored the pain and quickly punched Chara in the stomach "Oof!" You see both of your health dropped to 1/20.

Chara looses their hold on Frisk and they gained control, then collapsed on your shoulder "Sis...I'm sorry." and faints. You smiled and set them on the ground "It's ok, Frisk" then winced and pull the dagger out and turned to the skeleton brothers and Temmie exhausted "Ha...Told you guys I'd win..." Then you fall forward and collapsed too.

(Y.../..N)!

You wake up to find yourself in an unfamiliar room, then heard a voice "So..You're finally up..."

You looked over to find Undyne leaning against the wall beside you, then your eyes widen in shock and you quickly shot up in an sitting position. Only to grab your wounds in pain "Ahh!" Undyne yells at you surprised "You idiot! Stay still! Do you want to open your wounds again?!" You frantically look around "Where am I?! Why am I here?!"

"Hey trust me... I don't want you here either, but those clowns practically begged me for you and that brat to stay here."

 

... **Flashes back 1 hour ago...**

After you collapsed, Sans and Papyrus quickly took you and Frisk to Undyne's house. Papyrus frantically knocks on her door, then she answers "Alright! Alright! I'm coming hold on!" She opens the door and her eyes bugged out shocked to see them "What are you clowns doing here?!" ,then she sees you and Frisk on their backs and shakes her head with disapproval "Uh-Uh no! No way! There's no way I'm letting them stay here!"

Papyrus begs to her "PLEASE UNDYNE! THEY NEED HELP!...Besides, you are indebted to them." Undyne remembers what you and Frisk did for her, and unwillingly lets them in "Fine...they can stay. Only because I don't like being indebted to someone! Once they get better they have to go!" Papyrus looks at her gratefully "WOWIE! THANKS UNDYNE! I KNEW I CAN COUNT ON YOU! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

....

....

....

 

...

You asked her "So where are the others now?..."

She answers your question "They're in the other room looking after the brat..."

You smiled at her "Thanks Undyne."

She looks away from you "Don't get the wrong idea...I'm only doing this for Papyrus. You and I will never be friends!"


	19. Why Can't We Be Friends~

Undyne left to tell Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie to let them know you were up. They came in and bombarded you with questions.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

"What were you thinking?!

"Hoi Temmie glad that you're ok. But that was reckless!"

You raised your hands in defense "I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

Then Sans answers "Why didn't you let us help you?..."

You looked at him "You don't know what Chara is capable of. If all of you fought them then you all would have been killed...I thought that if I could get through to Frisk, then they would have been able to break free from Chara's control. But I was horribly wrong, It seems Chara is really strong."

Everyone stood in silence taking in what you said, then you answered "By the way...How's Frisk doing?..."

Papyrus answers "They're up too...but ashamed of what happened. THEY WON'T LET ANYONE TALK TO THEM!..."

You got up and walked towards the door "I'll go talk to them. I'm sorry you guys had to go through all that, especially you Sans."

Sans winks at you "Eh...Don't sweat about it. I'm fine now."

Papyrus makes an goofy grin "NEVER FEAR ! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SHALL OVERCOME ANYTHING!"

Temmie vibrates "Hoi you can count on Temmie! Boi!"

You left and went to see Frisk, then knocked on their door "Frisk...can you open up? It's me."

You heard a click then saw Frisk standing there holding the door barely opened. "I'm sorry..." you looked at them and smiled "I know..it's not your fault."

"But I hurt you and said terrible things to Sans and Papyrus!"

You defended them "That was Chara's doing! Not you...don't blame yourself! We'll try and find a way to prevent them from coming out ever again."

You promise..."

"I promise..." then you held your arms out and smiled,"...now won't you come out of there and give me an hug!"

They opened the door and crushed you with a hug "Come on. Let's go see the others, they're worried about you."

 

You took them to where Sans and Papyrus and Temmie was, they were talking to Undyne in the kitchen. Sans sees you and Frisk and grins "Hey kiddo glad to see you!" You let Sans and Frisk talk to each other, then looked over at Undyne, and she sees you looking at her, then gets irritated "What are you looking at Punk!" You smiled teasingly "Oh nothing!~ I was just hoping that you and me would be friends!~"

Papyrus cuts in to help "YEAH! UNDYNE! YOU SHOULD TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN!"

She growls then yells and points at you "Never! If you think we'll become friends and go frolicking in the flowers, then you are dead wrong! If you and the brat weren't my houseguests I would beat you up right now! You both are the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! Now both of you get out of my house!"

Papyrus quickly cuts in again "Dang...What a shame...I thought Undyne would be friends with you, but I guess I overestimated her...she's just not up to the challenge.~"

Then he suddenly does something unexpected.

He jumps out of the window.

You and Undyne looked shocked at what he did, then she snaps out of it "Challenge?! What?! Papyrus! Wait a second!"

Sans smiles at what his brother did, taking an hint that he should leave you and Udyne alone, then takes Frisk's hand and walks off, with Temmie following them. She looks back at you frustrated "Darn it! He thinks I can't be friends with you?! Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you anyday! I'll show him!"

She replies proudly "Listen up human! We're not just going to be friends...we're going to be besties! I'll make you like me so much...you won't be able to think of anyone else! Fuhuhu it's the perfect revenge!"

You smiled at her energetic outburst "Fine! Then challenge accepted!"

She gives you an smug smile "Why don't you have a seat?..."

You walked over to the table "Ok I will!" then sat down.

She looks at the window, one more time "I can't believe he leapt through the window like that!, then makes an goofy face, Normally he nails the landing!...So you comfortable? I'll get you something to drink."

She goes over to her fridge and pulls out a couple of refreshments "What you you want?"

You was going to get up to see what she had, but she throws a spear on the table, breaking it in half, and you jump back, surprised.

...Woah!...

"Hey! Don't get up! You're the guest! Sit down and enjoy yourself!"

You quickly sat back down, not wanting to make her mad.

"Um...Why not just point to what you want. You can use the spear!"

You dislodged the spear from the table and pointed to the tea. She looks surprised that you picked that then went over to make it "You know it's kinda strange you picked that...this is Asgore's favorite kind, golden flower flavored tea."

She hands it to you "Here you go. Careful it's hot."

"Thanks!"

You waited for the tea to cool down a bit, then she answers "It's not that hot! Just drink it already!"

You took a sip...Ouch!...it's burning other than that it's good.

Undyne flashes an genuine smile, while you took a drink "It's pretty good right?! Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friend!"

"Yep."

"You know...you kind of remind me of him. You're both total weenies! Sort of... you know I was a pretty hot headed kid back then. Once to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried...I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse the whole time he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated...afterwards he apologized and said something goofy...,she talks in Asgore's voice, "Excuse me do you want to know how to beat me?"... I said yes, and from then on he trained me. One day during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt...bad. But he was beaming...I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked!

Then she smiled proudly "Anyway, long story short...he kept training me...and now I'm the head of the royal guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! like uh...Papyrus. She looks down at the table down heartedly "But to be honest...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the royal guard. Don't tell him I said that! He just...it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that he's...he's too innocent and nice! I mean look... he was supposed to capture you and the kid. And he and Sans ended up being friends with you two instead! I could never send him in to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why...I started to teach him how to cook, you know? So,um...maybe he could do something else with his life."

She looks over to see that you had drunken all of your tea "Oh, Sorry I was talking to long...you're out of tea aren't you I'll go get you some more."

She gets up and goes over to the stove, until she stops and quickly turns around when she remembered something important "Wait a second! Papyrus...His cooking lesson... He was supposed to have that right now! And if he's not here to have it, you will have to have it instead!" She quickly jumps up and clears all the items on the counter, knocking them to the floor, making an mess. Then she jumps over to you and takes your hand, dragging you like an rag doll over to the counter.

"Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson...we'll become closer than you can ever imagine!" then slaps you hard on the back. Your eyes widen in pain, because you were still recovering and you screamed out "Ahh!" She quickly withdrawals her hand and rubs her head sheepishly "Oops! Sorry about that!"

(...This woman's crazy!...)

 

Then she gets out some supplies for making spaghetti "Let's start with the sauce!" She hands you an tomatoe "Here ya go! You took it and slammed it on the counter, squishing it, while yelling in an tough voice "Yeah!" Undyne looks at you approvingly and takes another tomatoe and smashes it with her fist splattering all over and on both of your faces "uh...we'll just scrape this into a bowl later." Then walks over to the stove and sets an pot on it, then hands you the spaghetti "Here put them in the pot."

You took the spaghetti then threw it into the pot, fiercely, including the box too. Then Undyne claps her hands happily "Now we have to stir it!" and sets an spoon in the pot. You took the spoon and stirred it to full stirring power! But it didn't seem enough for Undyne, she pushes you put of the way then magically creates a spear and started pounded the pot with it, until it was smashed and laughs "Fuhuhu! That's the stuff! Now it's time for the final step: turning up the heat! Let the stove symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! Ready?!"

You fist pumped "Yeah!"

"Then don't hold nothing back!"

You saluted her "Aye Aye! Ma'am! Cranking it up to maximum powerrrrr!"

The fire on the stove starts to fiercely burn, until Undyne noticed something was wrong "Wait! That's too mu- you both screamed when the fire quickly engulfs the whole room, leaving the both of you covered in char and the kitchen burnt. Everyone comes back to see the both of you standing there in shock at what happened, and they were surprised too, until Sans grins "Wow, (Y/N) ! I didn't know you were an pyrope~ I didn't think you and Undyne would burn the house down while we were gone!~"


	20. Adventure Time

After a few days your wounds got better, and you decided to explore the caverns for a bit. You left the others behind at Undyne's house and took Temmie with you. The first stop you visited was an mysterious rock with water droplets falling on it from above. You found an umbrella and put it near the statue then heard it play an familiar tune, it sounded like an music box.

(...Oh! It's His theme! Cool!...)

You and Temmie went back to the piano puzzle room and played the tune the statue was making on the piano. You heard an secret door open then you and Temmie went into the room. In the room was an red orb sitting in the middle of the room. You couldn't pick it up because your inventory was full, with too many dogs.

(...What the heck?!...)

Then you opened your inventory and dropped the dog. It was Snowy, and you looked at the dog confused "Where did you come from?"

Then Snowy set its sights on the red orb and engulfed it and ran away. You yelled at it to get it to come back"..Hey! Get back here!" but the dog was long gone. You stood there in shock and fell to your knees dramatically and pouted "...Aw, man...and I worked hard on that puzzle too" and Temmie comforts you by nudging its paw on your knee "Hoi that's rough Boi!"

...Gaster laughs at what happened... **Ha Ha Ha! You got trolled by an dog!...**

 

You got up and checked the inventory again only to find that it had dog residue and you looked at it weirdly "What is this?!" "H-hoi!" You looked down at Temmie to see them freaking out over it "Hoi! That's dog residue! If you take it to Tem village! You can can sell it to Temmie for high prices! Boi!" You left the area and encountered Shyren, she looks away from you shyly humming a low tune. You looked at Temmie "Let's cheer her up!" Temmie nods in agreement "Hoi!" then got a little closer to her and hummed a catchy tune.

She barely turns to look at you, and sings a little louder. You continued to hum, and soon some monsters show up to see what was going on. Shyren hums even louder and you continued the tune, then Sans suddenly shows up and starts to sell toilet paper tickets. The seats are sold out, you suddenly feel like an rock star and hummed louder. Monsters started to scream and cheer the both of you on, while some started to throw clothing, it's a storm of socks. You and Shyren have come so far but now it's time, you both have an journey to embark on, then hummed an final tune.

You and Temmie waved goodbye to shyren and continued on "Wow! That was fun!"

 

The two of you arrived at Nabstablook's house then entered. Nabstablook was on the computer listening to music, then noticed the two of you "Oh...hey its you again...nice to see you...I guess..."

You smiled at the ghost "Hey Nabstablook!"

Nabstablook comes over to the middle of the room and lays down "You want to lay down with me and feel like garbage?...You don't have to if you don't want to..." You and Temmie layed down on the floor next to Nabstablook then looked up at the ceiling. After a while, you started to see the cosmos then raised your hands in the air and randomly yelled out "I have become Undertale trash!"

You and Temmie left Nabstablook's house and went to the last stop, Temmie village. The other Temmies surrounded you and Temmie "Hoi! Welcom back to Tem Village Boi!"

You explored the village while Temmie was being reacquainted with their friends. You came up upon a Temmie watching an egg "What cha doing?"

"Hoi Tem watch egg! Eg will hatch! Tem...proud parent!"

You checked out the egg, it was hard boiled.

(...I don't have the heart to tell them...)

Then you walked up to another Temmie and they screamed at you with happiness "Awawawawah! Human...such a...cute!" You screamed back at them "You're soo adorable!" You went up to another one covered in rashes "Hoivs. Tem alergic to human" You grimaced at the hives on their face "Sorry to hear that!" Then you suddenly felt like you were being watched, you turned around and see another Temmie staring at you in a hole in the wall.

You walked away and came upon an statue of Temmie then read the plaque "Statue of tem...Very famus. Very!" Temmie walked up to you after they were done talking to their friends and pointed to a shop "Hoi! There's Tem shop!" You walked in and Temmie welcomed you "Hoi! Welcolm to da Tem shop!" You showed Temmie the dog residue, they get excited and start vibrating "You gots dog residu! Tem needs it for cool leg please! Can Tem have it!"

You handed it over to them "Sure here ya go!"

Suddenly Temmie leaves then comes back wearing an graduation cap "Thanks! Boi You really helped Tem out! You began to leave the village to return to the others when you heard Temmie's from behind "Hoi Tem know human had found their friends...but Tem would like to com along with human on their journey if that's ok Boi!"

You turned around and smiled at Temmie "Sure! The more the merrier!"


	21. Sans' Crush

You and Temmie walked back to Undyne's house to find Sans standing in front of the door ,waiting for you two to return. He sees you then grins and waves "Hey ! You want to hang out again?..."

You smiled happily "Sure!"

While you and Sans were walking through the caverns, you came upon an telescope then walked up to it. Sans sees it then grins mischievously "You want to take a look?" You looked in the telescope, but couldn't see anything, all you could see was red. You pulled your head back and looked at Sans disappointed "Sans I can't see any-" You stopped when you see him snickering at you.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion "What's so funny?"

He kneels over clenching his chest, laughing out loud "*Phfft! Ha Ha Ha!"

You put your hands on your hips, getting a little agitated "I don't get it...What's so funny?"

He tries to catch his breath then stands up and hands you an mirror "Check out your shiner!"

You took the mirror and you see that your eye was covered with red paint. Embarrassed, you quickly wiped off the paint then you smiled a little irked at what happened then answered sarcastically "Oh, Ha, Ha, very funny." He looks away then shrugs innocently "Come on... you practically walked right into that."

 

Then you smiled deviously when you came up with an idea to get him back "Hey Sans..." He looks at you nervously thinking that you were still mad at him "W-what?..." You smiled and said "Updog!" He looks at you confused "What?" "You know updog!" He answered confused "What is up dog?" You started to snicker when he finished saying it, then he realized what he had said, and started laughing along with you.

Afterwards, You and Sans sit on a bench and looked up at the ceiling full of glowing crystals, shining like stars. He smiles while he was looking at them then looks down and sighs "Someday I hope I can eventually see real stars. Along with Papyrus too, I bet he would really like it. But...with the reset I don't think that's possible...I don't know how much more I can take of this."

You look at him concerned then put your hand on top of his and he tenses at the sudden touch then the both of you look each other in the eyes "I promise you there isn't going to be any more resets."

He looks at you with uncertainty "How can you be sure?..."

You smiled and let go of his hand "You know that Frisk did have the power to reset at one time, right?..." He nods his head in agreement at what you said "Yeah..." then you continued "So...when Gaster brought me here, they don't have that power anymore, this world is only a game..." He nods then looks down guilty like he did something wrong, you looked at him confused and worried "What's wrong now?" He answers you "You told me this before..."

You raised an eyebrow confused at what he said "What?"

"You told me that this was just a game, but I overreacted and tried to kill you...I'm sorry."

You felt your whole body frozed at what he said "I-I don't remember any of that..."

He sheepishly rubs his head "Heh...yep, if dad hadn't stopped me, I would have made an horrible mistake."

You smiled at Sans, feeling completely embarrassed "Can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Uh-Sure?"

 

You replied sweetly to Gaster (...Hey Gaster~)

**What girl? I'm trying to rest, after what you put me through...this better be important!...**

(Oh nothing~ I was just wondering why I can't remember the conversation I had with Sans before! Did you do something to me?!)

...He answers guilty... **I did took over your body for a moment, which is why you don't remember anything...**

(Gaster!)

... **Hey if I didn't, you would have been dead!...**

(Thank you for helping me, but next time a little warning would be nice!)

... **Sorry**...

 

You looked back at Sans "Sorry about that!"

He grins at you "No problem...So you were saying?..."

You remembered what you were trying to tell him "If Frisk or anyone have died right now then that would have been the end..."

His eyes widen in realization "That's why you refused our help, if we had fought Chara we would have been killed!"

You nodded your head "Yep...Chara would have hit you guys in one hit. That's how strong they are..."

Sans looks down uneasy at the information you gave him then you reassured him "But I think I have an plan so that Chara can never show up again..."

"How..."

You smiled and winked "Don't worry, I always have a plan.~"

He laughs a bit at your answer, and grins a little starting to feel a little better, then he takes out a ketchup bottle then starts to drink it. After a few minutes, you turned to look at Sans while he was drinking it and randomly blurt out "So do you have a crush on anyone?"

His eyes widen then he suddenly spits out some ketchup and starts to look flustered "U-Uh...Tibia honest I didn't think you would suddenly say something like that." You look at him teasingly and smirked "So you do like someone~...Who is it?"

He starts to blush an deep blue shade on his cheekbones then stutters "U-uh..." then he laughs nervously and quickly creates an portal then jumps in it. You look in disbelief at what just happened "Sans! You can't use portals to escape your problems all the time!" Then he quickly opens the portal and pops his head out then gives you an smug smirk and quickly said "Yes I can!~"


	22. Papyrus' Crush

You and Temmie walked back to Undyne's house to find Papyrus standing in front of the door ,waiting for you two to return. He sees you then grins and waves "Hey ! want to hang out with me again?"

"Sure!"

You thought of an good place to go that both of you would like "Let's volunteer at a store in Snowdin!" Then you looked at Papyrus " Want to come with me?"

"Of course, ! I The Great Papyrus will accompany you!"

While You and Papyrus were walking he suddenly stops and asks you "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you..." you looked at him curiously "What?" He stays silent for a bit, trying how to ask you "...Back at the Hotlands, while you were fighting Chara...That shield it looks familiar, I know I have seen before, but I don't know where?"

You answered him "Yeah...that was your dad's."

He looks at you confused and shocked "What?! What do you mean?! Sans told me dad died when he fell in to the core, he even saw it happened!"

"Your brother was right, but he was scattered across time and space, then ended up in my dimension and brought me here."

That doesn't explain how you have his shield?"

"Somehow when I came here my soul merged with his, that's why I have it."

Gaster joins in the conversation... **Let me talk to him...**

You let gaster talk to Papyrus and he speaks to him " **Hello my little noodle** " Papyrus looks at Gaster with happiness, when he heard his nickname.

"Daddy!"

Gaster explains everything "... **and that's what happened.** "

He begins to fade " **I can't stay much longer that fight to a lot out of me. Know that I'll always love you and your brother very much. And should you ever encounter Chara again...Do not I repeat do not fight them. They will kill you with a single hit, even this girl and I barely managed to survive**..."

"I don't know if I can make that promise...IF THEY HURT MY BROTHER OR MY FRIENDS! I CAN'T JUST STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN! BUT, I'LL TRY TO NOT FIGHT THEM!..."

" **That's fine...Goodbye my little noodle"**

Papyrus waves goodbye to his father as he fades away "BYE DAD!" Then he looks at you "...Thanks for letting me talk to him..."

You smiled and held his hand, while he blushes a bit "No problem!"

 

Then you and Papyrus looked around the village until you guys came upon a store with a sign.

"Help Wanted, looking for two people to be elfs for hire."

Then you guys went into the store to talk to the manager "Excuse me, we would like to apply for the job!" The manger turns and looks at you with anger then at Papyrus "Him I can hire, but you human get out." Papyrus defends you "I SAY, SIR. THIS HUMAN IS NOT LIKE THE OTHERS BEFORE. PLEASE GIVE HER A CHANCE! I WILL NOT WORK WITHOUT THEM!"

The manager reconciders "Fine...but only because we're desperate."

They handed you and Papyrus the elf costumes and you both put them on. Then the manager announces "Hey everyone! Santa Claus, is coming at 10.'" You jumped excitedly and loudly yell "SANTA!", along with Papyrus too "SANTA?! OH MY GOD!"

The mangers, the other employees and customers gives you weird looks. The manager continued "Yes...Santa Claus is coming to town." You cheered and fist pumped "YEAH, SANTA'S COMING! WOOOO!"

 

.. **.4 hours later...**

 

You replied completely bored out of your mind "Man, this store is rather quiet...Hey, how about we sing?"

Papyrus answers "I don't know, we'll probably get fired."

"Papyrus, look around. This whole store is completely lacking Christmas cheer! And the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!~"

" HU-(Y/N), DON'T. YOU'RE GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE!"

You started to sing, loudly and very off key "I'm in a store, and I'm singing.~ I'm in a store and I'm singing!~"

The People in the store starts to give you and Papyrus looks, then the manger who hears the commotion comes around a corner, irritated "Hey! There's no singing at the North Pole!"

He was about to leave until you said "Yes, there is!"

He argues "No, there's not!"

You argued back "Yes,there is! We sing at the North Pole all the time! Especially, when making toys!"

The people around you started laughing a little bit, even Papyrus snickers. The manager was getting frustrated with your remarks "This is your last warning."

As you and Papyrus started putting up some decorations. Papyrus saw someone sneak off wearing a red suit.

"SANTA?" He squinted his eyes and he recognized who it was and yelled

"SANTA!"

Your eyes widen in horror and you tried to grab the tall skeleton but it was too late. He had already ran after the "Santa Claus."

(...Oh,no...)

 

Papyrus eventually managed to catch up to them and cheered along with the other monster children

"SANTA! IT'S ME, PAPYRUS! Remember ME!?"

The Santa awkwardly waves at him "Hey, Papyrus." and took a seat in his chair, behind him.

Papyrus, beaming with excitement, approached them "SANTA! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE Y-" As he got closer, he pulled back in confusion "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The santa nervously answers "Why I'm Santa Claus of course!"

This Santa was different from what he normally seen. This Santa was a whole lot taller, not small. And Skinner, not fat.

Papyrus commented "No you're not." and continued "If you're Santa,... WHAT SONG DID I SING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR?!"

The santa quickly answers "Why, happy birthday of course!"

Papyrus leaned down looking at the monster child, who had took a seat on the Santa's lap, and whispered "Don't tell him what you want. He is a liar!" Then back at the santa "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!?"

The Santa, now feeling the stares of confusion by the the group of monster children, shushed the tall skeleton "Shhh!"

Papyrus shouted "YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES!"

The santa answered "Look I'm not kidding. Knock it off."

Papyrus replied "YOU'RE A FAKE!"

The santa replies to him "I'm a fake?! How would you like to be dead!?"

Papyrus replied "You STINK! YOU SMELL LIKE BEEF AND CHEESE! YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE SANTA!"

The santa growled, starting to get irritated, "Would you-" but he was cut off as Papyrus quickly grabbed his beard and pulled it. Papyrus mouth dropped open in shock and horror as he held it in his hand. You arrived just as he did as you managed to push through the huge crowd.

"Papyrus!"

Papyrus yelled "IT'S A FAKE! HE'S A FAKE! HE'S A FAKE!"

The Santa tackled him knocking him into a tower of decorations.

"That's it! You two! Take your paychecks and get out, you're fired!"

As you and Papyrus headed back towards Undynes house. He was in complete denial the entire time "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN SANTA BE A FAKE?! HE'S NOT REAL?! MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!"

You hated seeing him like this and you replied "Papyrus, Santa is real."

He begins to start bawling "NO! HE'S NOT!"

(Sans, is going to kill me, if he sees him like this!)

You reached up and placed your hands on both sides of his face making him look at you. Then you smiled and quickly answered "Papyrus, you silly bones. That guy was just one of his helpers."

He replies "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

You continued "Think about it...How can one guy see lots of kids at one time? And make toys and check his list? He's a very busy guy."

"Y-YOU MEAN HE IS REAL!?"

You smiled then nodded and answered "Yes."

Papyrus happily cheered "I KNEW IT!"

 

You and Papyrus returned to Undyne's, to find Sans, Frisk, Temmie and Undyne in front of the house. Sans looks at the two of you then grins "Hey guys. How did it go?" You and Papyrus looked at each other then at Sans smiling "We got fired on the first day.~"

Undyne looks at Papyrus in shock "Papyrus! You and this human are going out together?!"

He blushes a bit then quickly composes himself "Yes, I The Great Papyrus! Admit it! I like (Y/N)!"

You looked up at him surprised at what he said.

He continued "And Undyne if you can't accept that then I'll-"

Undyne stopped him from going any further "OK, OK! I get it! Wow, you must really like this human to be able to stand up for her! I approve!"

She walks over to you and puts her hands on your shoulders then leans in and whispers "If you break his heart...I'll feed you full of spears!" She smiles and lets go, while you made a horrified face, then looks at Papyrus "Hey Papyrus! You ready for your daily training."

He excitedly runs over to her "Wowie! What kind of training are we going to do today?!"

They walked off, while you were still standing with an horrified face. Sans, Frisk, and Temmie then walks over to you, Sans looks at you and winks "Heh...What's wrong ?~ Did a fish get your tongue?~"

Temmie looks up worried "Hoi! Are you OK?!"

Frisk tugs on your hand "Sis?"

(...What did I just get myself into?!...)


	23. Flowey Knows?! And A Stampede!?

You were beginning to leave Undyne's house and was about to open the door when you heard a couple of feet shuffling behind you. It was Sans, Papyrus, Temmie, and Frisk, and Undyne.

Sans looks at you questionably "Where you going?"

You turned around and smiled at him "Just going out to think a bit...you guys go on ahead and meet me up at the entrance to hotlands." Then you looked at Undyne "You know, Undyne...there's always room for another member of our group if you want to come with us." She gives you an surprised look then gives a goofy grin "I love to...but I have royal guard duties to attend to. But don't worry I'm sure we will meet again, especially since you get into trouble all the time."

You dramatically act insulted "I don't get into trouble all the time!"

Sans, Frisk, Temmie and Papyrus, all looked at you with an "Really?" look. You quickly looked at them, defending yourself "I don't!"

Sans puts his hands in his pockets, then grins and winks at you "I don't know ~ you do get into trouble an awful lot~." You looked at him wanting an example "Name one time, I've got into trouble!"

Sans replied "There's that time with Undyne...when you fell"

You quickly defended yourself "Hey! It cleared up, me and Undyne are besties now!"

He grins some more "The incident in the kitchen~"

Feeling defeated, you decided not to argue anymore "Ok, ok...you got me..."

He looks at you and shrugs "Hey don't sweat about it! Maybe today will be your lucky day!~." You smiled then opened the door "Well, I'm off...see you guys later!"

You walked through the caverns until you came to your special spot, then sat on the bench and looked at the shining crystals in the ceiling. You sat there for a while thinking

(...What am I going to do? How can I stop Chara from taking over Frisk?...)

Then a lightbulb popped above your head

(...Ah! I know! Maybe a certain shy mad genius could help! Alphys! She can definitely help!...)

 

You quickly stood up, then turned around getting ready to leave when you heard an familiar voice "Howdy!~"

Your eyes widened, completely caught off guard, then jumped away from the voice behind you. You turned around to look, it was Flowey. Cautiously, you asked him "What do you want?"

He gives you an smug look "There's something that's been bothering me...How come when I greeted Frisk, instead of just them, you were there too?..."

You rubbed the back of your head with your hand and smiled and laughed nervously "Maybe because I fell with them..."

He gives you an mischievous look "Really?~I don't fully believe that~" and continued "…Let me take a wild guess..."

then he looks at you with an creepy smile "You're not really from here...Not even from this world~. You're the gamer who's been watching Frisk's journey, making them kill people, or trying to get an happy ending!~. It was you this entire time!~Hee Hee Hee!~"

Your body frozed in fear...

(...He knows?! I mean sure, he's been following us this whole time...but he knows that it was me! Not good!...Not good at all!...)

Flowey smiles at how distressed you were "Don't worry, I won't kill you. No...,You're much more interesting to mess with!~ I'm looking forward to how all this ends!~ Hee Hee Hee!~" Then he quickly leaves.

You fell back on the bench behind you "Looks like I'm going to have to watch out for him now on..."

(...Man I really do get into trouble don't I...)

 **You're telling me**...

You realized something important "Oh man! I'm supposed to be meeting with the others by now!" You quickly got up and began running, about halfway through the marsh you hear someone shouting "Yo!"

You looked at where the voice came from, to find the monster kid "I can't really talk now, Little dude! I'm going to be late meeting my friends!" The monster kid smiles at you "I know a shortcut that will get you there faster! Follow me!" You smiled gratefully at him "Really?! That's awesome!"

You followed the kid to a boulder in front of a wall, they pointed to it "Here it is!" and began to push it out of the way "Uh-oh...!"

"What?"

They looked at you sheepishly "The shortcut got a little longer!"

You looked to see that it was blocked off "Aw man! I'm really going to be late!" You were going to turn around and leave, but they quickly grabbed your hand "I know of another shotcut!"

Which ended up with you and them sliding down a really fast water slide you and the kid came out of the hole, but you ended up falling into a freezing cold pond.

"AHhhhhh!"

After getting dried off, you turned to them, twitching angrily "Kid! What have you done?!" You pointed at the Snowdin sign "We're all the way back to Snowdin! We're farther away from where we were!"

They backed away from you sheepishly "Ha Ha...Yo! Don't worry I'll find another way."

They quickly looked around, then spotted it and pointed "There it is!" You looked at him with disbelief "What?! Seriously, A smileyhyena?!" They ran over to it, and patted it "Yep! These guys run really fast! They'll get you anywhere in no time!"

You shrugged with uncertainty "Well, I got nothing to lose!" then hopped on you lifted your feet to hit their sides to get them moving "Let's get going! Hyah!"

But,... they didn't like that and angrily bucked you off "Wah!"

You fell to the ground in front of them, then rubbed your head with your hand,wincing as you got up "Ow..."

*Angry Growl!

Your eyes widen in shock then cautiously looked behind you. The smileyhyena was staring at you with a angry gleam in it's eye, then it crouched down.

Gaster warns you... **Oh, Now you've done it!**...

You eyes widen even more, knowing what was going to happen, it was going to pounce on you. You quickly scrambled to get up "Oh no!" and began frantically running with the smilethyena chasing you. The monster kid waves happily and yells at you, while you were running away "Good luck! Human!

 

...… **Snowdin**...

 

Doggo and Dogaressa were talking to each other in front of Grillbys "The village has been real quiet, ever since those humans and skeletons left..."

"I wish something exciting would happen right now..."

*Rumbling sounds

Confused, they both looked up to where the sound was coming from, and their eyes bugged out. They see you running towards them, while running away from 15 Smileyhyenas, then they quickly shuffled to get back in Grillbys, while alerting everyone "Everyone! Back into your houses it's a stampede!"

While running you managed to gain some speed away from the smileyhyenas, and spotted the nice cream guy, then quickly stopped to get one "Five, nice cream please!" The nice cream guy, completely oblivious to what's going on, happily hands you them "Wow! My first customer! Here you go!" You quickly took it, and continued running "Thanks! Bye!"

*Rumbling footsteps

The nice cream guy looks to see what was happening.

*Crash

The smileyhyenas ran into the nice cream cart knocking it over, then he falls to the ground dramatically "My nice cream!"

You yelled back to him, eating an nice cream, while running "Sorry!"

 

... **Hotland entrance...**

At the entrance, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Temmie were waiting for you. Papyrus looks at his brother, worried "SANS, WHERE IS THE HUMAN? SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE!"

Sans leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets, then looks at him with one eye opened and grinned "She should be arriving in...three...two..."

Then you collapsed in front of them, exhausted.

Frisk, Papyrus and Temmie runs towards you

"Are you ok?!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Hoi?!"

You looked at everyone from the ground, then smiled wearily holding up four nice cream bars "I've...*Huff...got you guys...*Puff... some nice cream..."


	24. Do You Wanna Be A Millionaire?!

You and the others continued across the lava bridge, towards the hotlands. Once you all reached your destination, you all stopped to see the building.

"A Lab? What's an laboratory doing out here?"

Gaster informs you... **This used to be my old laboratory...I used to be the royal scientist for Asgore...**

You answered to him a bit nervous... (The more I hear of Asgore's name the more nervous I've become and Frisk is probably freaking out...)

He reassures you... **Don't worry! He's a big fluffy pushover! He's the nicest person you've ever met!...**

You paused for a moment (...Why are you suddenly being so nice all of a sudden?...usually you're arguing with me...)

He abruptly answers... **N-no reason! And I don't argue with you all the time!..**.

You laughed at his answer...Ha...Gaster...you're arguing with me right now!~

... **This conversation is over...**

 

You all enter through the door, it was pitch black inside. You all stumbled around the room until you bumped into something "Wait what's this?"

In front of you was an huge computer monitor, and you see: You, Frisk, Sans Papyrus and Temmie on the screen. You backed away, cautiously "We were being watched this whole time?!"

You hear an door sliding open, then very silent footsteps approaching beside you, and someone meekly replies "O-oh h-hello...I w-wasn't expecting a-any company?" The lights come on, in front of you was an yellow monster, wearing an lab coat and glasses.

She looks at Sans and Papyrus and shyly smiles "H-hey Sans! H-hi Papyrus!"

Sans grins at her "Hi Alphys. How's it going?

" Papyrus happily waves hello to her "Hello, Alphys! It's been awhile since we seen you!"

and Temmie energetically replies "And I'm Temmie! Boi!"

She meekly smiles, then looks behind them then her expression changed into an look of panic when she sees you and Frisk "O-oh Omg! I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, I'm messy and...!" Then she quickly calms down a bit after her panic episode "H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist! B-b-but ahhh, I'm not one of "the bad guys"! Actually since you two have stepped out of the Ruins. I've um...been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights...your friendships...everything! I was originally going to stop you, but...watching people on screen really makes you root for them! So ah...now I w-want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you all through the Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

Then she pauses and laughs nervously "Well um, actually, there's just a tiny issue..."

You looked at her confused "What?"

"A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh you know, like an robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know just some small practical adjustments. Like um...anti...anti-human combat features...?"

You and Frisk looked at her like she was crazy and she continues "O-of course when I seen you both coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features. Unfortunately, I may have made an teensy mistake, while doing so... and umm, now he's an unstoppable killing machine with an thirst for human blood?"

You shouted out with disblief "What?!"

She replied "Ehehehe...heh...but umm, hopefully we won't run into him!"

 

*Mechanical Stomping!

 

The whole room started to shake, and you and Frisk started to loose your balance until Papyrus caught you, while Sans caught Frisk. Alphys looks at all of us confused, until you all hear more stomping "Did you hear something?" The stomping gets closer and she realizes who it was "Oh no!"

 

*Boom!

 

Someone made a huge hole in the wall. Then the lights cut off for an minute, then came back on with flashing strobe lights. An mechanical voice loudly rings inside the whole Lab "Ohhh yes!"

In front of you and Frisk was Mettaton, then he posed dramatically "Welcome beauties...to today's quiz show! Oh boy! I can already tell it's gonna to be a great show! Everyone, give a big hand to our wonderful contestants!"

*Cheering sounds and hands clapping!

"...But first...!"

Then Lasers came on surrounding, Sans, Papyrus and Temmie, preventing them from helping you. They tried to get through, but to no prevail. Sans, Papyrus and Temmie replies to you worried. You reassured them "Don't worry! We've got this!" Mettaton continues on "Never played before gorgeous? No problem! It's simple...there's only one rule. Answer correctly...or you die!"

Your eyes widened and you flailed your arms around "No, wait! I changed my mind!"

But Mettaton ignores you and carries on "Let's start with an easy one...What is the prize for answering correctly?"

Frisk looks at you completely lost, not knowing the answer. You quickly answered it "More questions!"

Some confetti shoots out "Right! Here's your terrific prize! What is the kings full name?" You turned to Frisk they looked at you not having a clue what the answer was.

"Dont worry! Let me answer the questions ok!"

They quickly nodded their head yes then step backwards to Sans and Papyrus and Temmie.

Gaster warns you... ! **Hurry, the time!...**

(Oh right!...)

You quickly answered the question before it ran out "Asgore Dreemurr!"

More confetti shoots out "Correct! Now here's another one! Enough about you...let's talk about me! What are robots made of?"

You answered "Metal and Magic."

"Too easy! For you huh? Here's another easy one for you..."

(...Crap! The train one! I'm already lost...I don't know what time they left the station! There's too many numbers!...)

From out of the corner of your eye, you see Alphys moving her lips as if she was telling you the right answer.

(..32.058 minutes?)

... **Hurry, Answer it!...**

You was going to tell Mettaton, but...

*Incorrect buzzer noise!

*Zap!

You took too long to answer.

"Oww!"

The others called out to you in alarm. You see your health dropped down to 10/20.

Gaster answers worriedly...(Y/N) Are you ok?!...

you winced and replied back... (Ah! Y-yeah! I'm fine!...)

"Don't 'count' on your victory! How many flies are in this jar?"

You see Alphys whispering the answer and you answered "54!"

"Correct! You're so lucky today! Let's play an memory game..."

Mettaton shows a picture on his monitor "What monster is this?"

(...It looks like a Froggit...)

but Alphys whispers the answer, "Mettaton."

You looked at her unsure then answered it "Mettaton?"

The image becomes clear on screen, it's Mettaton wearing a Froggit sweater.

"I'm so flattered you remembered! But can you get this one? Would you smooch a ghost?"

You enthusiastically answered "Heck yeah! I would!"

"Great answer! I love it! Here's a simple one...How many letters in the name Mettaton?"

and Alphys whispers to you the answer, and you answered "47"

"Time to break out the big guns! In the dating simulation videogame "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

Alphys eyes lit up then she answers the question excitedly instead of you and rambles on. Mettaton tsks her "Alphys, Alphys, Alphys...You aren't helping our contestants are you?" She giggles nervously, when she knew that she was caught in the act. "Ohhh! You should have told me. I'll ask an question...you'll be sure to know the answer to!" Alphys knew what was coming, and started flailing her arms around "M-ettaton! N-no please, don't ask that!"

"Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

(...Well, it used to be Asgore, which was why she built Mettaton to impress him, but the real answer is!...)

You smiled and looked at Alphys teasingly then answered "Undyne!"

She blushes beet red and covers her face.

"See, Alphys? I told you it was obvious. Even the human figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together...sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush : 101 percent...Margin of error 1 percent. Well, Well, Well...with Dr. Alphys helping you...the show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But! But! This was just a pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings...!"

The lasers that were surrounding Sans,Papyrus, and Temmie, turned off, and Mettaton flies away. There was an awkward silence, until Alphys replied "Well, that was certainly something."

 

You asked Gaster ...Say Gaster?~

...He answers back hesitantly.. **.W-what?**...

(Back when I was answering the questions...I thought I'd heard you say my name for the very first time...)

He tries to act like nothing happened.. **.I don't know what your talking about!...**

You smiled at his answer then replied teasingly...Heh...You like me, don't you, Gaster!~

You wish that you could see his reaction, but judging by the silence, you could tell he was blushing.

He abruptly replies. **..T-this d-discussion is over!...**


	25. Soul Power And Shenanigans

Frisk runs over and hugs you, while Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie were relieved to see that you were alright.

Alphys asks "There's something that's been troubling me...why do you have that shield? Only the former royal scientist had it and he's gone."

You told her what happened, while excluding some parts, and she started shaking excitedly "It's like an anime!"

You smiled at her "Heh...Yeah...I guess so." Then you remembered something important "Excuse me Alphys..."

She looks at you and you put your hand on Frisk's head "They have been having some trouble controlling themselves...Chara is causing it. Can you help?"

Her eyes flickered a bit, with realization, when you said Chara, then she looks down full of uncertainty "I-I don't know...the last time I'd to help, it didn't end up well..."

You sadly thought (..She must be talking about the almalgamates...) Then tried to encourage her to make her feel better.

"Come on! Alphys! Use that big brain of yours! Surely, there is some kind of gadget or gizmo you have that could work?"

She thinks for a moment then her eyes lit up when she had an idea "There's one...but it hasn't been used in a long time. It was invented by the previous royal scientist."

She left to go get it then came back and held it up, up close it looked like an ordinary bracelet. "An anti-soul depressor...It is used to help little monster kids keep control of their powers. I've never used this on a human before, but hopefully it will work!"

Papyrus eyes sparked when he sees it and he energetically nudges Sans while pointing at it "SANS! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU HAD TO WEAR ONE!? WHEN WE WERE LITTLE, YOU USED TO NOT BE ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS! AND YOU USED TO BLOW UP HOLES IN OUR HOUSE! WOWIE! WE SURE DID GET A LOT OF KNOCKING ON OUR DOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! DAD INVENTED IT AND IT HELPED-!"

Sans was blushing a small blue shade on his cheeks and he quickly covers up Papyrus mouth, so he wouldn't say anything else embarrassing. He lowers Papyrus down to his level and whispered to him "Papyrus! I thought we agreed not to bring that up ever again!"

(Did that really happen?)

... **Oh yeah ...Boy! The complaints we've had...and some not so pleasant..**

She puts it on Frisk and turned it on. You looked at them "Well, Frisk...is it working?"

Their eyes sparkled with happiness and they replied "I don't hear Chara anymore!"

You, Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie happily cheered. While all of you were cheering, Alphys notices yours and Frisk's phones sticking out of your pockets "Where did you get those phone? It's ancient! Hand me those and I'll upgrade them for you!"

You and Frisk handed your phones over to her "W-wait a second please!" and she runs off then comes back a few seconds later "Let me give you my phone number too...T-then...m-maybe...if you need help...I could."

She enters her number into both of your phones then hands them back "It can do texting, items, it's got a keychain...I've also signed you up for the underground's No.1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe!"

You and Frisk thanked her "Wow! Thanks this is awesome!"

"Yeah thanks!"

She bashfully smiles then looks down "It's n-no problem." She nervously laughs "Heh...heh...Well I'm going to the 'bathroom'!" and quickly left through the sliding door.

You turned to Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Temmie, and replied "You guys ready to move on!"

Papyrus energetically answers "WE'RE READY WHEN YOU ARE! NYEH HEHEHE!"

Sans grins and shoves his hands in his pockets "Yep!"

Frisk nods their head "Hmhmm!"

and Temmie vibrates wildly "Hoi! Tem is born ready! Boi!"

You remembered something and quickly went to get it. You walked over to Alphys's refrigerator and grabbed a pack of instant noodles.

(...I'm sure she won't mind...)

And quickly ran back to catch up with the others. While traveling through the hotland you came upon another sentry booth.

Sans sees it and smiles "Want to help me sell hotdogs?"

You replied "Yeah sure!"

Papyrus makes a disgusted face "SANS!,HOW CAN YOU WORK WITH ALL THIS...GREASE?! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SIT THIS ONE OUT! I'LL COME BACK IN A FEW HOURS!"

He turns to get ready to leave when Sans makes an smug face "Oh, come on, Paps! You could use some-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"...meat on those bones!~"

Papyrus yells out in annoyance and runs away. You, Frisk and Temmie, smiled and snickered at his joke. While Sans was setting up the stand some monsters, hesitantly came over when they saw you and Frisk. You looked at the vulkin and other monster and smiled "How may we help you?"

The vulkin meekly answers back "We like two hotdogs please..."

Sans gets the hotdogs ready for them then hands one to the other monster. They excitedly took it and started riding on it like a witch's broom. He was going to give the other one to the vulkin but realized that they didn't have any hands. He smiled then put it on top of them then they both thanked him and quickly ran off.

You began to have an idea and smirked, Sans sees it and smirked also "Heh...What do you have in mind?"

Frisk and Temmie looked at you weirdly when you started to grab a bunch of dogs, then you started stacking them on top of your head. You enthusiastically shouted out "Hotdog stacking contest!"

Frisk started to stack hotdogs on top of their head full of determination. Sans started to help stack them on top of both of your heads until he couldn't reach anymore and replied "Hey I'll be 'frank' with you...as much as I like putting hotdogs on your heads. Thirty is just an excessive number. Twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty...does it look like my arms can reach that high?"

You tried to move slowly, but the hotdogs lost their balance, and came falling down one by one.

Temmie tries to cheer you up "Hoi! At least yous tried Boi!"

You looked at Frisk, to see that they still had all of the them on top of them. You walked over to them and raised their arm "Congratulations! We have a winner!" Sans grins then replies "Don't you mean...a wiener!~"


	26. Cooking With A Killer Robot And The King's Royal Guards?!

You and the others continued walking until you came across another dark room. Alphys talks to you through the phone "H-hey it's kind of dark in here, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

She hacks into the system and the whole room lights up. You looked around the room to find out that you all were in a kitchen. Your eyes widened, when you realized what was going to happen next "Oh no..."

A familiar mechanical voice rings out "Ohhh yes!"

Mettaton peeks out from behind the counter "Welcome, beauties, to the underground's premier cooking show! Pre-heat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today! We're going to be making...a cake!" He gestures to you and Frisk "My lovely assistants here will gather the ingredients. Everyone give them a big hand!"

*Cheering and clapping!

You hear Papyrus's and Sans's and Temmie's voices, from behind

"WE CAN'T GET THROUGH!"

"That robot put up another laser barrier!"

"Hoi! Looks like yous and Frisk are on your own again! Boi!"

Mettaton speaks directly at you and Frisk "We'll need sugar, milk, and eggs! Go for it sweethearts!" You looked behind you to see the ingredients, and handed some to Frisk, then gathered up the rest, and set them on the counter.

"Perfect! Great job, Beautiful! We've got all the ingredients we need to bake the cake!"

Mettaton pretends to check the ingredients "Milk, eggs, sugar...Oh wait we're missing the most important ingredient!"

*Revs up chainsaw

Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie eyes widened in shock and they warned you and Frisk

"BEHIND YOU!"

"Turn around!"

"Hoi?! Watch out Boi!"

Confused, you turned around to see the chainsaw then quickly backed away, protecting Frisk

Mettaton continues "-...a human soul."

He starts to wheel closer to you and Frisk with it, but, His phone rings and he answered it "Hello? I'm kind of in the middle of something here..." On the other end you could hear Alphys's voice "W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a...couldn't you use a...Couldn't you make a substitution to the recipe?!..."

Mettaton ponders the idea "...a substitution? You mean, use a different non-human ingredient...why?"

She answers nervously "Uhh, what if someone's...vegan."

"...vegan. That's a brilliant idea, Alphys! Actually I happen to have an option right here! MTT-brand always-convenient human-soul-flavor-substitute! A can of which...is just over on that counter!" He points to it on the far right side. "Well darlings, why don't you go get it? By the way...our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in the next one minute...we'll just have to go back to the original plan! So...better start climbing beautiful!"

Alphys talks to you and Frisk through your phones "Oh no! There's not enough time to climb up! F-f-fortunately I have a plan! When I was upgrading your phones I added a few...features. You see that huge button that says "Jetpack", press it!"

You and Frisk pressed the button.

"Watch this!"

Your phones began to transform into jetpacks.

(...Sweet!...)

"There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top! Now get up there!" You looked at Frisk "Ready?" They nodded their head "Yeah!" Determined, you turned around "Then lets do this!" You and Frisk took off, while dodging the random objects Mettaton was throwing, and made it to the top with only five seconds left. Mettaton looks at you and Frisk, defeated "My my...it seems you bested me! But only because you have help from the brilliant doctor Alphys! Oh I loathe to think what would have happened to you two without her! Well toodles! Oh yes! About the substitution...haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I already baked the cake ahead of time! So forget it!" and he flies away and the lasers turned off.

Sans, Papyrus, Temmie quickly ran over and hugged the two of you "Wowie! That was a close one! Nyeh Heheheh!"

Yeah! You guys were...eggcellent!~

Papyrus groans with annoyance "SANS! REALLY?! YOU'RE DOING THIS NOW?!"

Temmie replies happily "Hoi! Yous twos did it! Boi!"

You phone started to ring, it was Alphys "W-wow we did it! We...we really did it! Great job out there...team! W-well anyway let's keep heading on!"

"Wait! Alphys! Th-"

She hangs up before you could thank her for helping.

(...Oh, well...Maybe next time!...)

You all continued on, until you hear "Halt!"

You, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Temmie turned around to see the Royal Guard 01 and 02.

"Hey! You! Stop!"

Papyrus energetically waves to the both of them "HELLO! MY FELLOW ROYAL GUARD BROTHERS!" They looked at him, completely baffled, not knowing who he was.

"IT'S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SURELY, YOU'VE HEARD OF ME! UNDYNE IS TRAINING ME TO BECOME A MEMBER!"

Still not knowing, they decided to just play along, not wanting to hurt his feelings "Ohh Yeah! 02 you remember right?..."

He nudges 02 for some backup "Y-yeah! You're the new recruit, Undyne is training! Nice to meet ya, Fellow guardsman!"

01 becomes very serious "We've, like, recieved an anonymous tip about two humans wearing unusual clothing and a striped shirt. They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?..."

They both grabbed your wrist, dragging you with them. You tried to break out of their hold "Guys, what are you doing?! I can walk on my own, you know!"

Then 02 suddenly stops, and his brother looks at him confused "Huh? What is it, bro?"

He begins to think and mumbles "Those clothes they're wearing?"

"... like, what about it?"

"Bro... Are you thinkin... What I'm thinkin?"

01 looks at you then Frisk and realized their mistake "Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing. We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff."

(...I'm not ok with that!...)

You told Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie to look after Frisk, while you engaged in combat with them. You began to wipe 02's armor then they begin to sweat, then he gets too hot, he takes it off. 01 sees, and he begins to sweat nervously.

You whispered to him "Go ahead tell him, how you really feel!~" and nervously he said "I... I... D-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore! Not like this! Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro! The way you fight... The way you talk...I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bounding and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever..."

02 stays silent for awhile, completely shocked at what his fellow brother said. 01 quickly tries to cover up his embarrassing confession "Uh... I mean, uh...Psyche! Gotcha bro! Haha!..."

02 looks at him, then smiles "01...do you want to... ...get some ice cream...?"

He looks at him, happy "Sure, dude! Haha"

They completely forget about you, then walked off together, happy, while smiling and holding hands.


	27. Bombs Away! Wait...Would You Like Spiders With Your Tea?!

You, Sans, Papyrus, Temmie, and Frisk walked into another dark room. When suddenly, Alphys calls you on your phone "Ok! I'm back! Another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!"

The lights came on, and it was Mettaton again, dressed as a news reporter. She completely stunned at what she witnessed "Are you serious?!"

Mettaton answers enthusiastically "Ohhh yes! Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton reporting live from MTT news! An interesting situation has arisen in eastern hotland! Fortunately, our correspondents, is out there, reporting live! Brave correspondents! Please find something newsworthy to report! Our ten wonder viewers are waiting for you!"

You and Frisk walked over to the six items: a basketball, a dog, what appears to be a glass of water, a present adressed to you and Frisk, a video game, and a movie script. After thinking for awhile, the both of you decided to pick the glass of water.

Mettaton dramatically acts surprised "Oh my! It's a completely nondescript glass of water. But anything can make a great story with enough spin! Attention viewers our correspondents have found...a glass of water! But what's astonishing about this glass of water...is how uninteresting it is! Like all glasses of water, it's comprised of water, glass, nitroglycerin... wait a second, that's not a glass of water! That's...a bomb! Oh no! This news report...is turning into a disaster report! But don't panic! You haven't seen the rest of the room, yet!"

The prop, that Mettaton was standing in front of, suddenly collapses. "Oh my! It seems that everything in this area is actually a bomb!"

He points to the dog "That dog's a bomb!" , then the basketball "That basketball 's a bomb!" Even my words are...!

*DA Bomb!

"Brave correspondents...if you don't defuse all of the bombs...this big bomb will blow you all to smithereens in two minutes! Then you won't be reporting "live" any longer! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers our going to love watching this! Good luck, darling!" Alphys talks to you through the other end "D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on both of your phones! Use the defuse option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! Now g-go get em'!"

You and Frisk split up to defuse the bombs and managed to defuse the last one within two seconds.

(...Whew! That was a close one!...)

Mettaton looks at you and Frisk "Well done, darlings! You deactivated all of the bombs! If you didn't deactivate them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes! Now it won't explode in two minutes, instead it'll explode in two seconds! Goodbye, darlings!"

But nothing happened...

"Ah...It seems the bomb isn't going off."

Alphys answers nervously "That's because...while you were monologuing...I...! I f-fix...um...I ch-change..."

Mettaton realizes what she did "Oh no, you deactivate the bomb with your hacking skills." She answers confidently "Yeah! That's what I did!"

"Curses! It seems I've been foiled again! Curse you, human! Curse you, Dr. Alphys for helping so much! But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in! Until next time, darlings!" and he flies away again.

She talks to you, relieved "W-wow...we've really showed him! H-hey I know I was really weird at first...but I really think I'm getting more...u-uh more...more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot...I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really came down to it, we could just turn...um never mind. Later!"

You and the others continued on, until you came upon a room filled with spiderwebs. You shivered,

(...I really don't like spiders...)

Gaster teases you... **Don't tell me, you're afraid!~ You've faced countless of monsters and never freaked out!...**

(It's just spiders I don't like! The way they stare at you with those beady little eyes, like they're going to jump out at you at any moment.)

*Hiss!

your eyes widened in alarm and quickly looked around for the source of the noise. Temmie sees you looking around frantically "Hoi? Yous ok? Boi?" Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk stopped and turned to look at you with concern

"HEY! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!"

"You're shaking like a moldsmal!"

"You ok?"

You looked up and tried to smile to reassure them, but you see six red beady eyes, right behind them. Your eyes began to bug out and you frantically pointed to warn them to turn around. They quickly looked, but there was nothing there. Sans grins "Heh...I think the heat has gotten to your head, (Y/N)."

Papyrus agrees with him "YEAH! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"

You shaked your head with disagreement "No! I saw something!"

Then a anonymous voice rings in the room "Well, lookie what we have here, guys!~ It's seems we have a few uninvited guests to our tea party!" Everyone, besides you, jumped at the sudden voice.

"I told you!"

Then a web shot out, and grabbed Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie, quickly dragging them away. You looked to where they were dragged off, then sighed "Looks like we have to go save them. Come on Frisk..."

While walking into the room, you see a couple small spiders dangling from a web.

"Ahuhuhuhu...Did you hear what they just said?"

"They said two humans, wearing unusual clothing and a striped shirt, will come through."

"I heard they hate spiders."

You and Frisk walked through a pile of webbing, becoming difficult with each step.

"I heard they love to stomp on them."

"I heard they like to tear their legs off."

You tried to assure them "No, no, no! That's not true! I wouldn't touch a spider with a ten foot pole!"

Then you and Frisk heard a giggle "Ahuhuhuhu...you know what I heard." Muffet reveals herself to you and Frisk "I heard...that humans are awfully stingy with their money! Ahuhuhuhu...You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you dearies?"

You tried to defend yourself and Frisk "Only because your prices are ridiculously outrageous!"

*Hiss!

Muffet looks at you at a split second, with anger, then she calms down "Ahuhuhu...I disagree with that notion. I think your taste...is exactly what this new batch needs!"

You mustered up the courage to ask her "Where's our friends?!"

She looks at for a moment and smiled deviously "Why...we ate them, of course!~"

Your eyes widened with disbelief

...No! Were we too late?!...

She winks at you and Frisk "Don't look so blue, my dearies!~ I think purple is a better look on you!Ahuhuhu~" She dumps tea on you and Frisk, turning your souls purple. You and Frisk tried to struggle, but you both was trapped in purple webbing.

"Why so pale, you should be proud!~ Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~ Let you go? Don't be silly~ Your souls is going to make every spiders very happy~~~ Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun you three~"

She unleashes her pet .

*Roar!

You backed up, completely overwhelmed by the size of it "That's a freaking giant spider cupcake!"

They started to charge at you and Frisk. You quickly grabbed their hand and started to climb the purple web frantically, while dodging some spiders along the way. You both managed to escape for now.

"The person who warned us about you...offered a LOT of money for your souls. They had such a sweet smile~ and...Ahuhu~ It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows...changing shape...?"

She smiles sweetly "Oh it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~" She releases the monster again, and you and Frisk climbed up the webbing again. You looked back to see the monster was right on your tail.

*Roar!,

"Ahhh! Climb Frisk! Climb for our lives!"

You both managed to out run the monster, but took some damage. Your health was at 13/20, while Frisk's was at 17/20.

"With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~ Haven't you heard? The spiders have been trapped in the ruins for generations! Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. But with the money from your souls, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~ And with all of the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~ Or even build a spider baseball field~ But enough of that...it's time, for dinner isn't it? Ahuhuhu~"

You grabbed your head, terrified "Not again! Please!"

She giggles at your response, but releases the monster again. You and Frisk managed to escape, but took more damage again. This time it was at 7/20, and Frisk's was at 11/20.

"You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ Oh, my pet~ It looks like it's time for dessert~"

You begged to her, completely exhausted "Please! No, more!"

Then a spider brings her a piece of paper, and she looks at them surprised "Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the ruins?"

She takes it and reads the note. Her eyes widen with disbelief "What? They're saying that they saw you and this child, and...even if you're stingy, you never hurt a single spider!" Then she blushes, a little embarrassed "Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~ The person who asked for your souls...they must have meant, different humans~ Sorry for all the trouble! Ahuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here anytime… and for no charge at all...I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!"

She winks playfully "Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~I'll spare you both now~"

You dropped to your knees, thinking about what became of Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie. Then you hear a familiar voice, it was Sans's "Heh...well that was a sticky situation, wasn't it?~"

Papyrus waves to you "HEY! W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"Hoi! We'res ok! Boi!

You looked up, to find them completely unharmed and alive, and stared at them, completely baffled "How? Muffet told me you guys were dead?!"

Sans grins at your confused expression "Heh...we never was in any real danger. The spiders took us to a separate room, for a tea party, while you were with Muffet."

She giggles "Ahuhu~ That was fun! See you again, dearies!" She waves goodbye and her and the spiders left, leaving you and Frisk alone with them.

You and Frisk ran up, and hugged them, relieved to see that they were alright.


	28. Undertale The Musical! Welcome To MTT Resort!

You and the others walked into another room, until you hear Mettaton's voice again "Oh?...those humans..."

Mettaton peaks out from behind a castle prop, wearing a white dress. He quickly wheels down the stairs "Could it be? My one true love...?"

and he begins to sing "Oh my love...please run away...monster king...forbids your stay...humans must live far apart...even if,...it breaks my heart... they'll put you...in the dungeon...it'll suck...and then you'll die a lot...really sad...you're gonna die...cry cry cry...so sad it's happening." He stops, then pulls out a remote "So sad that you're going to the dungeon. Well, toodles!" and pushes the button.

The floor disappears beneath you all. You all ended up in a dog pile with you ending up on the bottom. You wiggled to try and get out "Hmmmph! Guys!...you're squishing me!"

They quickly get off, and Megatron flies down to where you all were, then dramatically acts "Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungeon. A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish! O heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! Each colored tile has its own sadistic function. For example, a green tile makes a noise, and then you must fight a monster. Red tiles will...Actually, wait a second...didn't we see this puzzle from way back ago? That's right you remember all the rules don't you..."

(...Not really, there's too many colors to remember what they do!...)

"Great then I won't waste your time repeating them! Oh and you better if you don't get through in thirty seconds...,a row of fire came on behind you all,...you'll be incinerated by jets of fire!"

(...we are soo dead!...)

Mettatron starts laughing like a maniac "My poor love! I'm soo filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Good luck, darlings!" Mettaton starts singing again "Oh my love...has fallen down...now in tears...we all will drown...colored tiles...make them a fool...If only they...still knew the rules...well that was...A sorry try...Now let's watch...them fry."

The time ran out, you only made an inch across the puzzle. "Oooh, I'm soo sorry! It looks like your out of time!"

The flames starts to get closer "Here comes the flames, darlings!", and closer, "They're getting closer!" , and closer until you all couldn't move an inch.

Mettaton is filled with excitement that he can barely contain it "Getting! Closer! Oh my! Any minute now!"

But nothing happens...

then he coughs, embarrassed, and your phone rings, it was Alphys "Watch out! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!"

He yells out , defeated "Oh nooo! How could this happen? Foiled again by the brilliant Dr. Alphys!"

She yells out confidently "That's...that's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us...not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over...now go home and leave us alone!"

Mettaton snickers at her "Puzzle? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about...? Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a sound, and then you have to fight a monster. Well, darling! Well, well,well,welly,well,well.

(...That's a lot of wells!...)

"-You never stepped on a green tile...and now you're going to die!"

You angrily yelled at him, while throwing your hands up "...What a load of baloney!..."

He ignored you "This is it! Say goodbye darlings!"

Then Yours and Frisk's phone rings.

"Your phone's ringing, You better answer it!"

On the other end was Alphys "H-hey! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry! There's one last thing I installed in your phones! See that yellow button...press it!"

You and Frisk quickly pressed the button, it resonates with Mettaton's presence.

"This is it, darlings! Say goodbye!"

Then something happened, yours and Frisk's soul started to turn yellow. You and Frisk looked at each other and smiled, mischieviously

(...Ohh I've been ready for this!...)

Both of you repetitively pressed the button, shooting lasers at Mettaton, ferociously, till the point you almost broke the button on your phone. He dramatically falls backwards, defeated "Oh! Oh! You defeated me! How can this be, you're stronger than I thought, Etc...Whatever."

and he wheels away. Alphys congratulates you both through the phones "L-looks like you both beat him! You really did a great job out there!"

You complimented her "All thanks to the mad genius!~"

There was an long silence on the other end, but you could tell she was blushing, then she responds "U-um...hey, this might sound strange...c-can I ask you something...?"

"Sure! What..?"

"B-before I met you and Frisk, I d-didn't really...I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I f-felt like a total s-screwup. L-like I couldn't do anything without...w-without ending up letting everyone down. B-but...! Guiding you all has made me feel...a lot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help."

"Anytime, Alphys!"

"Uhh anyway we're almost to the CORE. It's just past MTT Resort. Come on, let's finish this!"

You all walked up to the MTT Resort and went inside. You looked at the others exhausted "Man I'm bushed! How about we rest her for awhile, before heading out?"

Papyrus leans against the wall, tired "SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!"

Sans leans forward grabbing his knees, exhausted "Whew! Heh...yeah, I could use a nap. I'm-"

Papyrus covers his ears "SANS! DON'T SAY IT!"

"-...bone tired!~"

He yells out annoyed "AGH!"

Temmie collapses near your feet "Hoi...Tem could use some Tem flakes right about now!"

Frisk nods their head in agreement "Hmmh!"

You walked up to the reception desk, and see the receptionist reading a MTT magazine.

"Hello?"

They didn't answer, you looked down to see a bell on the desk then hit it

*Ding!

They still didn't acknowledge you

(...So that's how you want to play, huh?...)

You smirked and hit the bell repetitively, filled with determination!

 

*Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

 

Then when you was about to ring it for the 50th time. They grabbed your wrist and looked up at you irritated "What?!"

You smiled innocently "We've like four rooms please!"

They handed you the keys "Here! Take them and go! You're holding up the line!"

You took the keys and looked behind you, but there was no one there.

(...Jerk...)

You walked back to the others and gave them their room keys. "Here you go! Sans, Papyrus, I got you guys separate rooms, you'll be right next to each other! Frisk, you and Temmie, will have the same room! Goodnight, guys!"

Papyrus crushes you with a big hug "PLEASANT DREAMS!"

Sans gives you an mischievous grin "Yeah, don't let the bed bugs, bite!"

Papyrus groans with annoyance "SANS!"

Frisk hugs you "Night', !"

Temmie excitedly yells "Hoi! Yous have a goodnights rest! Boi!"

You walked up to your room then unlocked the door and went to sleep.


	29. Sans' Confession, The Talk, And A Startling Revelation!

You was sleeping soundly, when suddenly you hear a loud noise.

*Gaster Blaster :KaBoom!

"Ahh!" Surprised, you fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. You quickly scrambled to get up and ran to the door and opened it "What the heck?!" A few doors down from yours, you see Papyrus, Frisk, and Temmie, standing in shock and awe at what used to be San's room. You cautiously walked over, and peeked inside. You see Sans sitting up from his bed, staring in a trance, breathing heavily with his left eye glowing fiercely out of control.

You called out to him "Sans?..."

He quickly snaps out of it and calms down. He sees you all staring at him, concerned. He smiles not having a clue what's going on "Hey...why are you all staring at me like that?" He looks around to see that the door had been blown to bits, then realized what happened and blushes a deep blue shade. He covers his face, embarrassed "Oh no..." You tried to approach him, but he quickly jumps out of the bed and scrambles to the corner "Don't come any closer!" He opens a portal.

"Sans! Wait!"

You tried to call out to stop him, but he jumps through it. You looked at where he disappeared, then turned to look at Papyrus, worried " What happened?!"

He was still standing in shock, but snaps out of it when he heard you "I-I DON'T KNOW?! I THINK HE LOST CONTROL OF HIS MAGIC!"

You looked at him confused "But I thought he managed to control it?"

He wrings his hands nervously "It can sometimes be a bit unstable... if he's under a lot of stress or when there's something bothering him."

Then he grabs his head in full panic mode "OHH! WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?!"

You walked over to him and tried calm him down "I'll go and find him. Can you and the others wait here, in case he comes back?"

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! PLEASE FIND MY BROTHER!"

Gaster informs you .. **.Go to Grillby's...he usually goes there to skulk...**

 

Sans sat at the bar seat staring off into space (...Man, what is wrong with me? I can't believe I lost control of my magic!...Every time I think or even see (Y/N) ,my heart feels funny...Could it be that I'm in love with her?)...Then he shakes his head then put his hand on it (...No...I can't, she's an human and I'm an monster...It would never work out...)

He hears a voice called out to him "Sans..."

He snaps out of his thoughts to see Grillby looking at him concerned. "Sans, you alright?"

He smiles nervously and rubs his head "Yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I be?..."

Grillby points to the untouched ketchup bottle in front of him "You didn't drink your ketchup...usually you would have drunk all of my supplies by now."

Sans smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah..."

"and you usually tell jokes non-stop."

He laughs half-heartedly "Ha Heh...i guess I've gone bone dried of jokes.~"

"Is it that human..."

He quickly looks at Grillby then said nothing for a while, Grillby takes his silence as a yes, until he sees you came in through the door. Grillby leans closer to him and whispers "You should tell her."

He sighs and played with his ketchup bottle, not answering him. Grillby sees you starting to walk towards them.

"She's coming over here right now. You better do something."

He begins to panic, but tries to cover it up when you got closer to him. He turns around and winks "Heh...Hey, ! I guess you caught me red handed.~ Ha, ha...we need to talk..."

You put your hands on your hips "I can say we do! What were you thinking taking off like that?! You had me, Papyrus and the others worried sick!"

He gets up from his seat "Come on I'll take you somewhere where we can talk, privately."

About halfway to the door he stops "Oh...and Grillby...put it on my tab!~"

 

You and Sans teleported back to the MTT Resort. You was going to open the door until he stops you "Not that way...Well go through the shortcut follow me."

He leads you to the side of the building and holds out a hand. You took it and the both of you went through the portal and ended up in the hotel's restaurant. You both took a seat and he clasps his hands. You could sense the serious atmosphere around him, then he looks at you straight in the eyes.

"Well here we are. So, the journey is almost over, huh? Maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you already got food, drink, and friends...Is what you and Frisk have to do, really worth it?"

You looked at him, concerned "You sound like your giving up?..."

He looks down for a minute then smiles and shrugs it off and winks "Ah forget it. I'm rooting for you two.~ You probably heard me say this many times, y'know that I'm a sentry in Snowdin forest, right? I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest...there's this huge locked door, and its perfect for practicing knock knock jokes.

So one day, I'm knocking em' out like usual, I knock on the door and say "knock knock", and suddenly from the other side I hear a woman's voice, "Who's there?." So naturally I respond:

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?."

"Dishes a very bad joke."

Then she just howls with laughter. Like it was the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keep em' coming, and she keeps laughing. She's is the best audience I have ever had. Then, after about a dozen of em', she knocks and says...

"Knock knock!"

I said, "Who's there?"

"Old lady!"

"Old lady who?"

"Oh! I didn't know you could yodel!"

"Wow, needless to say this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bed time story. But, she told me to come again, so I did. Then, again, and again. It's a thing now, telling bad jokes through the door, it rules. One day, though, I noticed that she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what's up, she told me something very strange.

If a human ever comes through this door,...could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, protect them, will you not?"

"Now, you know I hate making promises, and this woman, I didn't even know her name. But...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes...has an integrity you can't say "no" to."

He takes in a deep breath "Do you get what I'm saying? That promise I made to her...buddy..."

He turns and looks away from you so you couldn't see his face "You know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?"

He quickly turns to look at you with his eye ferociously glowing blue, menacingly "...You two would have been dead from where you stand..."

 

You just sat there staring at him, unafraid. He gives you a scary grin "This is the part where you should be screaming and running away in fear, yelling "Monster!"

You looked down so he wouldn't see your face "Knock knock..."

He looks at you shocked for a minute then raises his eye, curious "Who's there?"

"Olive..."

"Olive who?"

You quickly looked up at him and gave a small smile "I love you, Sans~..."

His eyes widen in shock and he falls out of his seat "W-what?!"

"You heard me..."

He gets up and looks at you puzzled "Are you evening listening to yourself?! Do you even know what you're getting into?! I'm a vicious monster! You should be running away from me, with freight!"

You smiled "What's gotten your bones rattled?~"

He looks at you for a minute and silently laughs "I think it's time I told you the full story about what really happened 421 years ago..."

"421 years ago?"

"When the war broke out...my dad, Papyrus, and me barely managed to escape with our lives and managed to make it to . But I was injured..."

"Is that why your eye only glows on your left?..."

"Yes...We were some of the lucky ones, while some weren't, which caused some of monsters to grow anger towards humans. Before the barrier was casted I heard what some of the humans said:

"Serves them right!"

"Monsters is what they are!"

"They've deserve this for what they've done!"

After a while, it was peaceful, until some years later.

..several humans fell into the mountain...

(...Chara and The six souls!...)

...those monsters, the ones who were filled with hatred, killed them. Three, of whom you've already met..."

You answered, curiously "Who?..."

"Undyne, Muffet,...and me..."

You stared at him shocked, but stayed silent. He looks away, nervously "Hey don't get me wrong...back then I was going through some troubling stuff, it was until I met you and Frisk my world completely changed, because of your love and friendship...I see now that humans aren't what they made out to be. But, there is something I must warn you about...down here there is a gang of monsters who don't take too kindly towards humans. Which I have a feeling you will encounter soon..."

He looks away from you "I'll understand if you just walked away right now, after everything I've done...I'd wouldn't blame you... "

You smiled at him "So, how old are you Sans?"

He looks at you, shocked, then grins "125."

You gave him an teasing look "So, you're an old bag of bones!~"

He laughs at your joke "Heh..." then gets up and winks urging you to follow "Come on, Papyrus is probably screaming his head off wondering where we are."

 

When the two of you get to the exit, you stopped "Sans..."

He turns to look at you "Yeah?..."

You leaned down and kissed him on his teeth. His whole face turns blue and starts stammering while covering his face with his hood.

You hear him murmured something "Hmmm...ov...u..."

You smiled at him and pretend that you couldn't hear what he said "Sorry what was that? I didn't catch it..."

He peeks out of his hood so you could see him "Knock Knock..."

"Who's there?..."

"Olive..."

"Olive who?..."

"I love you too, ..."


	30. Papyrus' Confession

You were sleeping soundly when suddenly you hear a knock on your door. You get up and rubbed your eyes "Who is it?"

You hear Papyrus's voice "It's me... . Are you up?"

But, His voice sounded a bit off. Not as aloud as it usually was.

You got out of your bed and walked over to the door and opened it "I am now. What's up?"

He stands there bashfully "I was wondering if you would like to go on another date with me?"

Your eyes lit up excitedly "Ok! Let me get ready!"

 

You and Papyrus left the Resort and walked around the Hotlands for a bit, while holding hands. You smiled and asked him "So Papyrus...What are you going to do the first thing you get to the surface?"

His eyes glitters with excitement "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DRIVE A RACE CAR DOWN A HIGHWAY! FEELING THE WIND BLOWING IN MY FACE! NYEH HEHEHEH!"

"That sounds cool!"

He blushes an orange tint, and looks away bashfully "Yeah...and maybe when we get to the surface...maybe we could ride together. Driving off into the sunset."

You felt your heart warmed up "That is soo sweet! I'd love to!"He smiles at your answer and silently Nyehs.

"Oh I've been wondering for a while, how old are you?"

He dramatically poses "AH! SO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW OLD I AM!? I AM...121! NYEH HEHEH!"

Your eyes bugged out of their sockets "You're 121, seriously! Woah! So how old is your brother?"

"HE'S 125! I guess you're wondering why?"

"Yeah I do!"

"US MONSTERS AGE SLOWLY THAN HUMANS, BECAUSE OF OUR MAGIC!"

"That's cool!"

He smiles then kicks his foot bashfully "There's something I've been meaning to give you..."

"What is it?"

"While I was training with Undyne and sort of had a sheer mishap.."

You looked at him worried "Are you ok?!"

"I'M FINE, NOTHING SERIOUS HAPPENED! BUT OUT OF THE EXPLOSION, CREATED THIS!" He pulls out a beautiful rose made out of bones. "I WAS SHOCKED OF HOW THE EXPLOSION MADE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS, THEN I THOUGHT OF YOU. I would like you to have it, if you want it?"

You looked at him and smiled "I love it!" then took it and kissed him on the cheek. He blushes an orange tint and happily Nyehs.

 

While walking back to the Resort, you and Papyrus passed some monsters on the way. Some of them stared in shock when they saw you and him holding hands.

But some of them looked disgusted, then you heard some of their comments:

"Unbelievable!"

"Disgusting!"

"This is unheard of!"

"Heh, that fool...Just wait until the human stabs him in the back! They always do, when you least expect it!"

You looked at them angry at what they said, but also sad

(...Those poor monsters, they only experienced the worst in humans...)

Then looked over to Papyrus and saw him looking down, uneasy. You nudged him, to cheer him up "Come on let's go..."

 

When you both walked inside the Resort, when he suddenly stops.

You looked at him questioningly "What's wrong?"

Papyrus wrings his hands nervously " ... there's something that I've been wanting to try."

You looked at him curious as to what it was "What is it?"

He stays silent for a moment then he quickly grabs a hold of your shoulders. You was startled by his sudden action "Papyrus?!"

then he quickly says "PLEASEFORGIVEMEFORTHIS!" and smashed his teeth on to your lips.

Your eyes widen in shock, not completely sunken in what happened. You happily thought

(...He kissed me!...)

Gaster teasingly replies... **Heh...yeah no kidding! Don't just stand there all goo goo eyes!...Do something!...**

 

After finishing kissing you, Papyrus lets go then looks away and rubs his arm with his hand. He turns to look at you then at the ground sadly "I'm sorry... ... I don't think that this...we...could work..."

Your eyes widen, surprised at what he said, and you felt your heart dropped to your stomach

(...Wait? What?! No!...)

"I think that it's better if we just remain friends..."

You look him straight in the eyes, wanting an answer "Why?! What about everything we've been through together!"and started walking over to him and he begins to back away with his arms outstretched "Human..., Please! Just accept my offer..."

You stopped and looked at him in shock when he first said "human"

(...What? He's not even going to say my name anymore?!...)

But continued to walk closer to him "Not until I get an answer from you...Why do you not want us to be together?"

He continued backing up "I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS! IT WOULD NEVER WORK BETWEEN US!"

You shaked your head stubbornly and still continued to walk closer "That's not good enough!"

He yells out frustrated then grabs your shoulders "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!"

You looked at him, shocked "What?..."

He lets go of you and walks away a few feet then turns around so you wouldn't see his face "Down here, some monsters don't take too kindly to humans." You looked at him, curious "What do you mean?"

"It was when it happened, 421 years ago...I was just a little babybones back when the war broke out between monsters and humans, so I don't remember much. From what my brother Sans and my father told me..they barely escaped with their Iives and managed to make it to Mt. Ebott, but Sans was injured." Your eyes widened with realization "Is that why his right eye never glows blue, only his left."

"Yes...We were some of the lucky ones, while some weren't, which caused some of monsters to grow hatred towards humans. After a while, it was peaceful, until some years later...several humans fell into the mountain...

(...Chara and The six souls!...)

...those monsters, the ones who were filled with anger, killed them. Three, of whom you've already met..."

You answered, curiously "Who?..."

"Undyne, Muffet,...and my brother..."

You stared at him shocked "Your brother?"

"Yes...I followed him one time, and saw him do it. I know he has been hiding something from me, I just wish he would come and talk to me about it..." He stays silent for a while and shakes his head, frustrated "But, you've managed to become friends with them! You and Frisk, gave them love and happiness! And for that, I thank you! Before I even met you and Frisk, I was always told that humans were bad. But I refuse to believe that, I believed that there are some good in humans even if they don't think so, meeting you and Frisk proves that. But there is a gang of monsters, who will not be easily reasoned, which I have a feeling you will encounter soon...If something happened to you...I,...THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF!"

You started to walk closer to him to try and comfort him "Papy-", but he quickly turns around to face you. You stopped, you saw tears running down his face.

You see him struggling trying to say something "What is it?..."

"I LOVE YOU!"

You felt your chest warmed up and beamed at him and started walking towards him, then he begins to tear up some more and tried to back up, but ended up against a wall."

-Human...Please. Don't do something, both of us will regret..."

He flinched when you managed to grab face then you brought your lips to his. Papyrus stands in shock for a second, then he tries to pull away to get away from you. But you wouldn't let go, and continued to kiss him with full determination! He gives up struggling then wraps his arms around you, and continues to kiss you.

After a while, you both stop, and you wrapped your arms around his neck then smiled at him " I love you too!"

He smiles and happily Nyehs then wrings his hands nervously "But what if people begin to talk, about us?..." You smiled and shrugged "Then Let them talk! Who cares!"

 

*Wolf whistle!

You both jumped at the sound and turned to see who was beside you. Both of you saw Sans, Frisk, and Temmie standing there smirking. You laughed nervously "Ha, ha...S-soo, how long were you guys standing there?"

Sans grins "Oh, just about, you know?~ Where you both confessed your undying love for each other!~"

You gave him an accusing look "You saw the whole thing didn't you?!"

He gives you a smug grin "My 'lips' are sealed.~"

He turns to look at his brother "Way to go, bro!~"

Frisk looks at you, smiling "(Y/N?) Does that mean, Papyrus is my dunkle now?"

Embarrassed, you face palmed your forehead "Oh no..."

Papyrus looks at you, confused "(Y/N)? What is a dunkle?"

You tried to get him to drop the subject "It's nothing really!"

But he was even more curious "COME ON! TELL ME!"

You looked at Sans for some help "Sans give me a hand here!"

He gives you an mischievous smile and clapped. You yelled out at him, with disbelief "I didn't mean that!"

He grins then shrugs and winks at you "Sorry, I've got a skele-ton things to do!~" and begins to walk away.

Both of you and Papyrus yelled at him, at the same time "SANS!"


	31. Light's, Camera, Action! And More Startling Information!

You went to gather some supplies, when your phone ringed, it was Alphys "Are you worried about meeting, Asgore...? W-well don't worry, ok. T-The king is a really nice guy, I'm sure you can talk to him and...w-with your human souls you can past through the barrier! S-so no worrying, ok? J-just forget about it and smile."

She hangs up and you begin to feel uneasy

(...Every time I hear Asgore's name, I'm beginning to grow even more nervous just thinking about it...there's alot more than what's everyone's letting on...)

 

You regrouped with the others and continued on into the core, until you and Frisk walked into the room and saw Mettaton blocking your path.

"Oh yes. There you are darlings. It's time to have our little showdown. It's time to finally stop the "malfunctioning" robot...Not! Malfunctioning? Reprogramming?...get real. This was all just a big show, an act. Alphys has been playing you all for a fool this whole time. As she watched you on her screen, she grew attached to your adventure. Desperately she wanted to be apart of it, so she decided to insert herself into your story. She deactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She enlisted me to torment you. All so she could save you from the dangers that didn't exist. All so you would think she the great person...that she's not. And now, it's time for her finest hour.

At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our "battle" she will interrupt, she will pretend to "deactivate" me, while "saving" you, one final time. Finally, she'll be the heroine in your adventure. You'll reguard her so highly she'll even be able to convince you not to leave...or not. You see, I've had enough of this "predictable" charade. I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it actually, my only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? And what's a good show...without a plot twist?"

 

The doors suddenly closed, locking Sans, Papyrus and Temmie out. You could hear their voices behind it

"Heh...I'm really starting to hate that robot..."

"SANS! YOUR EYE's GLOWING! BEING MAD IS NOT GOING TO HELP OUR FRIENDS!"

"Hoiii! He's right! Boi!"

You yelled at the door to reassure them "We'll be fine! Go and get Alphys!"

As soon as you were finished, both of your phones ringed "H-hey! wh-wh-what's going on?! T-t-the door it just locked itself!"

Mettaton enthusiastically speaks, while holding a microphone "Sorry folks! The old program 's been cancelled! But we've got a finale that will drive you wild! Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show..."Attack of the killer robot!"

You and Frisk looked at each other, feeling a sense of dread wash over.

"Yes, I was the one that re-arranged the core! I was the one that hired everyone to kill you! That however, was a short-sighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better? Killing you myself!"

You and Frisk quickly took out your phones and frequently pressed the button shooting the lasers at him, but they bounced off. You and Frisk looked at him, astonished "What?!"

"Those worthless pea-shooters won't work on me darlings! Don't you understand what acting is?! Listen darlings I've seen you fight. Your weak."

You yelled out, feeling insulted "Hey!"

"If you continue forward, Asgore will take your souls. And with your soul, Asgore will destroy humanity. But if I can get your soul, I can stop his plan. I can save humanity from destruction! Then using your soul, I'll cross through the barrier...and become a star I've always dreamed of being. Hundreds...thousands...no! Millions of humans will watch me. Glitz! Glamour! I'll finally have it all! So what if a few people have to die? That's show business, baby!"

Alphys was still on the other end "u-uh I can't see what's going on there...d-don't give up!...T-there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...um...it's...This is a work in-progress, so don't judge it too hard...but you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward...that's because there's a switch on his backside. So if you can turn him around, and umm...press th-th-the switch he'll be vulnerable...w-well gotta go!"

 

You smirked then continuously pointed behind him "Hey Mettaton, there's a mirror behind you!~"

"Ohhh! A mirror? Right, I have to look perfect for our grand finale! Hmm...I don't see it, where is it?"

He turns around to look for it, then You and Frisk quickly flipped the switch. Everything went silent for a second, until Mettaton slowly turns around looking at you and Frisk, surprised "Did you...just flip my switch?..."

There was a blinding flash of light, which caused you and Frisk to shield your eyes "Agh!"

Then you both heard a less robot voice loudly ring in the room "Ohhh! Yesss!"

The whole room was flooded with smoke, you both could barely see, but saw a silhouette figure posing dramatically "Ohh my! If you flipped my switch then that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premier of my new body. How rude...lucky for you I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So as thanks I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments...absolutely beautiful!"

The spot lights came on and shined brilliantly on him. You gawked at his outfit "I hate to admit it but Mettaton...you look fabulous!"

He looks at you stunned for a moment, and happily waves it off "Oh why thank you darling!~"

You and Frisk looked at the tv screen to see the ratings were at 4000, then they increased by 500+, from your compliment. Mettaton poses dramatically "It's Showtime! Lights! Camera! Action! I'm the idol everybody craves! Ohhh, it's time for a pop quiz! Why do you love most about Mettaton?"

You both started shouting out random things, causing the ratings to skyrocket to 8,500. "We've gone so distant darlings! How about another heart to heart!~" You and Frisk shot out at the soul, causing his arms to fall off. You looked at him, concerned "Dude! Are you alright?! Your arms just fell off!"

He shrugs it off like nothing happened "A-Arms? W-Who needs arms when you have legs like these? I'm still going to win!" He launched out a bomb attack, but you and Frisk easily dodged them and didn't attack. Mettaton movements started to slow down "C-come on!... The show m-must go on!"

He launched out another attack, but to no avail. He looks at you and Frisk, frustrated "Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish?!...Or do you two really believe in yourselves that much..."

You proudly yelled out "Heck ya we do!"

He looks at you then beamed at your reply "Ha how inspiring! Well, it's either you or me...I think we both know who's really going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!" He launches a final attack, and you and Frisk kept shooting, and his legs fall off.

 

(...No! Not his legs!...)

 

You and Frisk ate a glamburger, +500 it's the audience favorite brand!

The ratings go over 11,000, and Mettaton looks at the them completely shocked and ecstatic "Ohhh This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me...before I leave the underground forever! Let's see who calls-in first."

*Ring!

"Hi, your on Tv! What do you have to say on this, our last show?"

On the other end, you could have sworn you heard Napstablook's voice. Mettaton's lit up with familiarity when he heard their voice.

"Oh...Hi Mettaton...I really liked watching your show...my life is pretty boring, but...seeing you on the screen brought excitement into my life...vicariously. I can't tell...but I guess this is the last episode?...I'll miss you...Mettaton."

He begins to tear up hearing the caller's opinion.

"Oh...I didn't mean to talk so long...oh..."

They hang up before he could have a chance to talk "No! Wait! Wait, Blooky!...H-...They already hanged up."

He looks down feeling uncertain, but quickly bounces back to his peppy self "I'll take another caller!"

Then numerous of heartfelt calls came through "Mettaton your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you."

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart!"

He felt completely touched by everyone's calls "Ah...uh...I see...everyone...thank you so much."

He looks up at you and Frisk "Darlings, perhaps it might be better if I stay here for a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters...they only have me. If I left...the underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled. So..I think I'll have to delay my big debut. Besides, you two have proven to be very strong. Perhaps...even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity"

He begins to power down "Ha ha...it's all for the best anyway. The truth is this forms energy consumption is...inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of batteries...Good luck, darlings!" as soon as he said that, he completely shut down.

 

You hear Sans, Papyrus and Temmie's voices from behind

"C'MON ALPHYS! GET THIS DOOR OPENED PRONTO!"

"Yes, our friends our in dire peril!"

"Hoi! Hurry Tem worried Boi!"

The doors slide opened, then Alphys, Sans, Papyrus and Temmie came rushing into the room.

"I..I managed to open the lock! Are you three..." she sees Mettaton sitting on the ground and quickly ran up, mortified, thinking the worst has happened "Mettaton!..." she calms down to find out that it was just his batteries "Mettaton, if you were gone...I would have..."

She quickly shakes her head then looks at you and Frisk smiling and stammering, nervously "I-I mean it's no problem you know. He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always, j-just build another. Why don't you go on ahead!"

"Ok, then..."

 

You and the others continued on, until you hear her voice calling out "W-wait!" She catches up to you all "S-sorry about that! Let's keep going!"

You raised your eyebrow at her, confused "You're coming with us?"

She looks down and doesn't answer back.

(...Ok?...Moving on then...)

before you took a step she answers "S-so you're about to meet Asgore, huh?...You must be...you must be, pretty excited about all that."

You looked at her with uncertainty, wondering were she was going with this.

She laughs nervously "You'll f-finally get to go home."

You looked at her, smiling getting ready to take the elevator "Yeah and all you guys will be freed!"

She looks at you disturbed at what you said "W-wait! I mean um..."

You turned around, wondering what she wanted "What is it?"

"I...I was just going to say goodbye, and..." She looks away like she was hiding something important "I can't take this anymore. I...I lied to you a human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul and a monster soul."

Fearing the worst you decided to ask her "Alphys what do you mean...?"

She stays silent for a moment then lets out a deep breath "...If you want to go home, you'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill, Asgore."

 

You all yelled out with shocked by the information she gave out "What?!"

Papyrus looks at Sans with disbelief and shock "Brother...What does she mean?...Can we really not leave?..."

Sans looks at him for a minute then he looks down, not knowing what to say to his brother. Alphys covers her face and turns around "I'm sorry..."

You tried to call out to her "Alphys! Wait!" but she runs off, not hearing a word you said.

Papyrus looks at his brother with urgency "SANS!, WE CAN'T KILL THE KING! IT'LL BE HIGH TREASON!"

You looked down in deep thought then looked at everyone "Maybe we should head back and reevaluate..."


	32. Welcome To Waterfall! A Chance Of Luck?!

You all returned back to MTT Resort to rest some more, until you got up and walked towards the exit "I'm going out to take a breather, I'll be back soon!" Sans and Papyrus quickly ran up to while holding Temmie.

"WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO, YOU SHOULD TAKE TEMMIE WITH YOU. SHOULD YOU EVER ENCOUNTER ANY DANGEROUS MONSTERS. YOU CAN THROW THEM AT AN ATTACKER AND RUN AWAY!"

Temmie looks at you with an adorable face that you couldn't say no to "Hoi! Yous needs Tem, Boi!"

Sans smiles and rustles Frisk's hair "We'll keep an eye socket on Frisk, while you're gone.~"

You and Temmie walked back to the Hotland and took a ride on a boat to Snowdin.

 

"Tra la la...I am the river man, or am I a river woman..."

 

While on the trip to Snowdin, you had a chat with Gaster

(...Hey Gaster..)

. **What?..**

(Are you sure that there is no possible way of bringing you back?)

.. **Yes, we've discussed this already, now drop it**

(...Well, I'm not going to give up! There has to be a way!..)

. **Of all the idiotic things to think of, you should be concentrating on how to break the barrier,...not me!**

(...We'll see!~..)

**You're impossible,...of all the people to be stuck with, why did it had to be you!..**

(Because you like me!~.)

.. **Augh!**

 

As you was walking in deep thought, you heard someone come up beside you "Hey punk!"

"...Hmm?..."

Someone punched you on the arm really hard, you winced and rubbed it. You looked up to see Undyne smiling goofily at you. "Undyne? What are you doing here?"

"I usually come here to help substitute the kids. By the way can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?..."

She looks away, but you can see her blushing a bit "Uuuuh...I need you to deliver this letter to ."

You gave a mischievous smile "Why don't you deliver it yourself!~"

She backs away surprised then she blushes a bit "Huh?! Why don't I do it myself?...Umm well, I-It's kind of personal, but we're friends, so I'll tell you..." She motions you to come closer so she can whisper it to you, but instead she yells loudly in your ear "Hotland suuuucks! I don't want to have to go over there!"

You jumped back grabbing your ringing ear and she hands you the letter "So here..."

You was getting ready to walk off when suddenly she grabs your shoulders and turns you around. She gives you a stern glare "Oh, and if you read it...I'll kill you!" She smiles and waves as you frantically tried to run, to get away from her "Bye! See you later, nerd!"

You and Temmie got back on the boat to go to Waterfall.

 

"Tra la la...Beware the man who talks in hands..."

 

About halfway through, a voice answers "Wah Ha Ha! I was wondering when you was going to show up!"

"Wah!" You jumped back,completely startled by the voice. You looked and saw an old turtle, leaning over the store counter smiling at you "Miss you're looking so down in the dumps. Why don't you tell old Gerson what's wrong?"

"Well, my friends and I are kind of stuck in a situation...we're trying to break the barrier, but..." He nods his head listening to everything you said, then smiled mischievously "By the way while I was digging the other day I came across something rather odd."

He pulls out what he was hiding behind his back...a part of a monster's soul.

Gaster answers completely shocked ... **That's!..**.

Gerson scratches his head "It's weird, because usually when a monster dies they turn into dust. But this..this is almost intact. I'm not sure who would want it."

You slammed your hands on the counter, he was startled by your reaction "Gerson, I'll take it! Please!"

He smiles while he rubs his chin "I'm not sure why a nice young lady like you would want it, but...~" You look at him desperately and he smiles at your reaction "Here you go!"

You took it graciously "Thank you, so much!" He gives you a serious look "But, I must tell you this-, he motions you to come closer, cautiously you leaned over, then he whispered in your ear ...Things aren't always what they seem.~"

You looked at him completely confused and he winks at you "Wah Ha Ha! You'll know when the time comes!~"


	33. Encounter With The Infamous Monster Gang

"Hey boss, is that one of the humans whose been walking through the underground?"

"Yep that's her. Let's rock and roll boys!"

 

As you and Temmie was walking to Alphys's Lab when a gang of monsters showed up and blocked your path. The leader of the gang spoke "Human! Surrender now so we can take your soul to Asgore!"

"Yeah! Come quietly without a fight!"

You took a step back feeling provoked by them.

(...Oh boy...what did we get ourselves into now!...)

**My sons warned you about them! Be careful!...**

One of the members saw Temmie and looked scared "Hey! That human has an Temmie with her!"

"Wait a minute, didn't your cousin get mauled by one?!"

"Yeah, that's right! Boss! I think we should back off!"

The leader didn't back down "I ain't scared of of some Temmie! By the way guys, didn't you forget our plan to get the girl!"

None of the members moved, the leader gets frustrated and started to walk towards you menacingly "Come along, human...don't do anything stupid." Temmie quickly jumps in front of you blocking him from getting closer. They growled in warning at him "You better Step off!"

You stared at Temmie with disbelief

(...Woah, those guys really done it this time! I've never seen them so mad before!...)

Gaster laughs as if he knew something was going to happen... **Heh, wait until you see what happens next!...**

The leader gave a smug smile and stared down at them "Oh, and what is an runt like you going to do, to stop me? Temmie quickly looks at you "Do it now!" then you quickly grabbed Temmie and threw them at the gang leader "Tem Away!"

They landed right on his face and he flailed his arms out, screaming "Ahh! Someone, get them off of me!"

You looked to see that his gang quickly ran off leaving him behind, shouting back:

"Sorry boss!"

"You're on your own!"

You quickly looked back to where Temmie and the leader was and saw the most adorable thing...Temmie was slapping him senseless "Taste Tem's furry fist of fury!"

He was crying desperately "Ahh! Please, stop!"

Agreeing that he's had enough, you pulled them off of him. He sits up and you see that his face was covered with small scratches. You opened your inventory to see that you still had the bandage and took it out, then walked over to him and handed it to him "Here you need it more than I do..."

He stares at you for a second, then slaps your hand away and gets up "I don't need any help from a human!"

You looked at him straight in the eyes "Oh, really? From what I saw, you was bawling like a baby begging them to stop.~" He stays silent and "If I hated you, I would have just left you there."

He turns around not wanting to look at you then walks off, before he suddenly stops to say something "Human..."

"What?..."

there was a long silence until he finally spoke "Maybe your kind aren't so bad after all." "Is that a thank you.~"

He laughs and walks off "Don't let it get to you, human."


	34. Obviously, Let's Role Play It!

You and Temmie finally reached your destination to Alphys's lab and you reached your hand out to knock on the door.

You could hear feet scrambling behind it "G-go away!" You continued to knock "Special delivery!"

"I-I don't want no m-more letters!"

You pulled out Undyne's letter holding it out teasingly "Are you sure?~ Not even if it's from Undyne!~"

You could hear screams of joy from behind the door then it opened and Alphys steps out timidly. You handed her the letter and she reads it while giggling and smiling "S-she w-wants to go on a date with m-me!" Then she begins to panic and she grabs her head, nervous "B-but what if I m-mess it up?! W-what if I blow it?!"

You smiled and patted her on the shoulders "I'll help you!"

She looks up at you surprised and she feels a burst of confidence flowing through her "Oh, OK! I'll do it! It's the least I can do to make it up to you! I'll get dressed wait here!" You waited for a few minutes until she comes out wearing a polka dot dress "H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She got a great sense of...um anyway, let's do this thing!"

"OK," you turned to look at Temmie "Temmie, I need you to go back to MTT Resort, I'll be back later."

"OKs sees yous laters boi!"

 

You and Alphys walked together Waterfall dump. "It is a great place to find anime! I come here sometimes with Undyne to find dvds, you should come by sometime if you want to, and watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!"

"Sure!"

Then she gets nervous, you looked over to the direction she was looking to see Undyne walking up. She begins to shake nervously "I-I can't do this! I can't let her see me like this!" She runs and hides behind a trashcan. You tried to yell at her to get her to come back "Alphys!" Undyne walked up to you "Hey there you are! I, uh, realized if you deliver that thing...it might be a bad idea. So I'm going to do it! Give it to me!"

"Sorry, I don't have it anymore."

"Huh?! You don't have it! Nggggaaahhh! Well have you at least seen her?" You glanced to where Alphys was hiding then smiled mischievously "Oh, she's around here somewhere!~"

She growls and stomps off "You're no help!"

When she was out of sight, Alphys walks out, embarrassed "Well I guess it's obvious, huh? I...I really like her. I mean more than I like other people! I'm sorry I messed it up, again. Undyne is way out of my league...n-not that you aren't, um, cool! I mean Undyne is confident, strong, and funny...And I'm just a nobody. I'm the royal scientist, but...all I've ever done is hurt people. I'll never live up to Dr. Gaster's reputation.

Everyone always looked up to him and praised him...he was the one to inspire me to become one."

You tried to cheer her up "Alphys you have made accomplishments! You made Mettaton! You helped us with Frisk's problem! You even made cool upgrades on our phones! You have awesome hacking skills! That wasn't Gaster, that was all you!"

"But if she gets close to me...if she found out what I've done..."

"You have to tell her the truth!"

"But if I tell her the truth she'll hate me!"

"But If you keep lying, your going to make yourself feel even more worse, and the lies will continue to grow even more! She'll understand I know she will!"

She looks at you surprised then smiles a little "You're right...But every day I'm scared...scared of what will happen if everyone learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me...H-how can I tell Undyne the truth. I-I don't have enough confidence...I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice?..."

You smiled nonchalantly "Obviously, let's role play it!~"

"R-role play? S-sure that sounds like a lot of fun! So who will be Undyne?"

"I'll be Undyne."

"Oh, right. Obviously, ehehe." She clears her throat and nervously looks at you straight in the eyes "Ahem...H-Hello, Undyne...How are you today?"

You tried to do an Undyne impression "I'm fine!"

"Ha Ha, I'm glad to hear it! Uh...s-so I like to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Alphys!"

"I...I haven't exactly been truthful with you. You see I...I...Oh, forget it! Undyne! I want to tell you how I feel! You're so brave, and strong and smart! Y-you always listen to me when I talk about nerdy stuff! You always do you're best to make me feel special! Like telling me that you'll beat up anyone who gets in my way! Undyne! I can't take this any longer! I'm madly in love with you! Hold me Undyne! Hold me!"

You backed away feeling overwhelmed by her sudden burst of excitement and you see Undyne walked up completely shocked too "What did you just say?"

"U-undyne!...I was just..."

"You're outfit's really cute!"

Then Undyne pauses for a minute and shoots confused glances to both of you "Wait a second...are you two dating?"

You and Alphys frantically tried to clear up the misunderstanding "No no no no! I'm just helping her!"

"Uh, no! I mean we were, but we was just romantically role playing as you."

"What?"

"I mean...I mean...Undyne, I've been lying to you."

"What? About what?!"

"Everything!" She rambles on about random stuff until Undyne stops her "Alphys..."

"I just wanted you to think that I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some nerdy loser." Undyne rubs her head and back, comforting her "Alphys..."

"I really just want you to think that I was neat..." She then tries to soothe her and picks her up. Alphys yelled out startled wondering what she was doing "U-undyne?!"

She smiles and throws her in the trashcan "Alphys I think that you're neat, too, I guess. But you've got to realize most of what you said doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all of that stuff is just nerdy crap! What I like about you is that you're passionate! You're analytical! It doesn't matter what it is, you care about it! 100 percent! At maximum power!

So, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys I want you to become happy with who you are. Which is why I arranged for you to have training!"

"U-undyne you're going to train me?!"

"Nah, I'm going to get Papyrus to do it." Undyne smiles at Alphys then looks at you with a crazy expression "Anime is real, right?"

 

You was leaning towards telling her no but a thought popped in your mind if you said that "No, anime is not real."

She makes an blank face and looks down so you couldn't see her face. You tried to cheer her up but she quickly looks up and frantically flails her arms around "Undertale is lost!"

*Boom!"

 

You quickly shake your head and blurted out "Yes, anime is real!"

She smiles happily jumps up and down "I knew it! I knew that all that stuff about swords and magical princesses was true!" Alphys climbed out of the trashcan then went over to you, smiling "Its thanks to you, I finally have confidence now!"

"It was nothing, really. So...Alphys, I know that this asking a lot, but can you help me with something, again?"

She looks up at you intrigued "S-sure what is it?" You leaned down to whisper in her ear and she backed up, completely shocked "W-what?! I-I don't...I don't know..."

You encouraged her "C'mon Alphys, you're the only one who can do this! I need your help please!"

"A-All right, but don't blame me i-if s-something goes wrong."


	35. Skeleton Daikazoku

You smiled then talked to Gaster...Are you ready?

...He answers shocked by what's going to happen ... ... **you**..."

Alphys nervously smiles at you "We're ready."

 

**Back at the MTT Resort...**

 

Papyrus gives his brother a troubled look "Sans! You really shouldn't do that..."

He grins mischievously "Aw, c'mon bro! It's just a harmless prank.~ Besides, admit it your smiling too!"

Papyrus stomps his foot on the floor childishly "I know and I hate it!"

They hear footsteps walking closer and they quickly ran to hide, giggling for their unsuspected guest. Sans gets ready to pull the string but stops when he sees it wasn't you.

Completely shocked, he forgot that he was holding the string and accidentally pulled it and the buck full of cold water fell and landed...right on Gaster. They both came out of their spots and tackled him with a crushing hug "Dad!"

They both bombarded him with questions "How is this possible?!"

"I thought that you were really gone?!"

He hugged them both, smiling " **Let's just say a miracle happened.~** "

Then Frisk and Temmie walked in sleepily, rubbing their eyes "What's going on?..."

"Hoi! There's was a loud noise! Boi?"

Sans and Papyrus turned around smiling and introduced them both to their dad. You walked in, and smiled when you saw them all together, then looked down to see the bucket and smirked "Looks like Gaster, got dunked on!"

He looks at you and puffs up his cheeks, embarrassed then he starts smiling mischievously. Sheepishly, you tried to backed up putting your hands out in defense "H-hey! C'mon don't do anything rash now..."

, but he quickly throws a bone, before you had anytime to react it hits you on the forehead knocking you unconscious. Sans and Papyrus both looked at him, irritated "Dad!" While Frisk and Temmie rushed over and poked you to try and wake you up.

He shrugs and smiles innocently at both of them " **My hand slipped.~"**

 

After awhile you woke up and decided to let the family have some catching up to do and went outside. After a few minutes in deep thoughts, you felt something wrap around your ankle.

You looked down and saw a vine then someone laughing loudly "Ha Ha Ha! You think that you're so smug don't you!~ That you've got everyone wrapped around your finger!~"

You looked to see him right beside you, staring at you with a creepy face, then answered calmly "Hello Flowey..."

He smirked then lets go and slithers infront so that you can see him better then smiles mockingly at you "You're so stupid! I knew that there was something about you that was interesting!~You've managed to reunite a long lost family member! Who everyone thought it was impossible to bring back! I can't wait to shatter their happiness and to see the looks on their faces!~"

You felt anger bubbling in your chest, of the thought of him endangering Gaster. You looked at him and answered sarcastically "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."

You took a deep breath to calm down "You know, you can come with us if you want to. You don't have to keep stalking us anymore." You leaned down to try and pick him up, but

*Hiss!

He hisses ferociously at you and tried to bite your hand "I don't need your pity!" You looked at him sternly in the eyes "I'm not pitying you, Asriel...I want to help you."

When you first said his name his eyes widen in shock and he screams at you, infuriated "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME! I'M NOT ASRIEL ANYMORE! IT'S FLOWEY!"

You smiled mischievously at him "ASRIEL! ASRIEL! ASRIEL!"

He growls deeply then made a creepy face "YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF, OR...you're really not going to like what happens later!~"

You snickered at his threat then crossed your arms and smiled at him "I'll be looking forward to it.~" Then looked at him seriously "But let me make this perfectly clear. If you ever come near them or anyone and hurt them...I won't hesitate to do something drastic."

He looks at you astonished, thinking that you would be terrified, then smirked evilly and growls softly then slinked away.

 

(...Why do I get the feeling, that I just made his 'game' the most interesting yet...)


	36. The True Lab

"C'mon, Gaster! You have to get checked out to make sure everything is alright. Even Alphys, said so!" You literally had to drag Gaster to the lab, but he was making it difficult.

**"I'm telling you I'm fine! There's nothing wrong!"**

You reached to knock on the door "Alphys! We're here!" but no one answered.

You pushed it opened and walked in "Alphys?..." She was nowhere to be found, then you saw a note lying on the floor next to the 'bathroom'.

You picked it up and read it "Hey, thanks for your help earlier. You guys...you're support really means a lot to me. But, as difficult as it is...you guys alone can't magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now.

I want to be clear, this isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But, if you don't ever hear from me again...if you want to know "The Truth", enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did."

Worried, you shot a glance at Gaster "We have to go find her!"

 

*Warning! Warning! Elevator losing power! EM tether stability lost! Altitude dropping!

 

Groaning in pain, you got up and rapidly pressed the buttons, hoping that the power was still on, but it wasn't. You sighed with disappointment and looked at Gaster "Looks like were not going back the way we came."

He gets up and brushed himself off " **Maybe, this is fate. You know...you're going to have to face Asgore, eventually. There is no point avoiding it.** "

"But, I don't want to fight him! There has to be another way!"

" **Well, we're not going to get anywhere, by just standing here."**

You and Gaster walked down an endless dark hallway, until a monitor flashed on. "Gaster, what's this?..."

He walks over to the monitor to look at it " **It looks like Alphys's logs, I can hack into the system to bring up more files, if you want?"**

"Go ahead!"

"Entry 1: This is it, time to do what the king asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of a soul.

Entry 2: The barrier is locked by soul power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. Soul power can only be derived from what was once living. So to create more, we will have to use, what we have now...the souls of monsters.

Entry 3: But extracting a soul from a living monster would require incredible power. Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the soul's host. And unlike the persistent souls of humans, the souls of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul last...

Entry 4: I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their souls. I ended up snooping around the castle,...and found these weird tapes. I don't feel like Asgore's watched them...I don't think he should.

Entry 5: I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human souls. I believe that this is what gives their souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living, the resolve to change fate...let's call this power,..."determination."

Entry 6: Asgore has asked everyone outside the city for monsters that have "fallen down". Their bodies have come in today. They're still comatose,...and soon they'll all turn to dust. But what will happen if I inject "determination" into them? If their souls persist after they perish, then freedom might be closer than we all thought.

Entry 7: We'll need a vessel to wield the monster souls when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human soul. So then,...what about something that's neither human nor monster...?

Entry 8: I have chosen a candidate. I haven't told Asgore yet, because I want to surprise him with it. In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder...if something without a soul gains the will to live?

Entry 9: Things aren't going well, none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the souls. I told the families that I will give them the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what's happening. What do I do?

Entry 10: Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It doesn't seem to be any different from the control case. Whatever, they're a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you, and won't let go.

Entry 11: Now that Mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. Except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. But I'm afraid that if I finish his body he won't need me anymore, then we'll never be friends ever again. Not to mention that every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty.

Entry 12: Nothing is happening, I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with "determination."...I want this to work.

Entry 13: One of the bodies opened its eyes.

Entry 14: Everyone that had fallen down, has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought that they were goners...?

Entry 15: It seems that this research is a dead end. But at least we've got an happy ending out of it...? I sent the souls and the vessel back to Asgore. And I called the families and told them that everyone's is alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)

Entry 16: no NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Entry 18: The flower's gone.

Entry 19: The families keep calling me to ask when's everyone coming home. What am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore.

Entry 20: Asgore left me five messages today. Four about everyone being angry. One about this cute tea cup that looks like me, thanks Asgore.

Entry 21: I spend all of my time at the garbage dump now, its my element."

 

After encountering some of the Amalgamates along the way, you and Gaster walked by a familiar room and you felt as if something was calling you to it.

He looks at you confused " **You already seen all the tapes when you played the game. Don't you remember?"**

"I know but I have a feeling that I should watch them again." You walked over to the VCR to see five tapes lined up in order.

You put the first one in, you could hear Toriel and Asgore's voices on the screen "Pssst Gorey. Wake up!"

"Mmm? What is it dear? err...why do you have that video camera?"

"Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest...What is my favorite vegetable?"

"Hmm...carrots, right?"

"No, no! My favorite vegetable is...Eda-Mom-e! Get it?"

"Go back to bed, dear."

"No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee.~ Now, if I were a dog what breed would I be?"

"Hmm,...I don't know honey. What kind of dog would you be?"

"I would be...a Momerianian!"

"Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you to keep making jokes like this. One day, you would be...a famous Momedian!"

There was a long awkward silence between them until she spoke "Well, I am going to bed."

"Hey! C'mon, Tori! That one was funny!"

"Hahaha I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Oh dear, perhaps it was too dark for the video to come out."

(...They sounded so happy together!...)

 

You took out the tape then put the next one in, and you could hear Asriel and Chara's voices "Ok, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh wait, I had the lense cap on! What?! Your not going to do it again! C'mon! Quit tricking me!"

You reached down getting ready to put in another tape until you heard "Please!"

"All right..."

(...Huh?...I don't remember that...)

You looked up to see Chara genuinely smiling at the camera on screen. You watched confused at what was going on ...I thought that Chara was crazy?!...

you hear Asriel groaned with disappointment "Hey! You said that you were going to make a creepy face!"

You heard them laughing at him "I was just teasing!~"

You looked at Gaster confused, and he looked just as confused as you.

You put in the next one "Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got you! I left the lense cap on...on purpose! Now you're smiling for nooo reason! Hee hee hee!"

You heard them whispering something "What? Oh yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter...but we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad...We made mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did. Um, anyway where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? Ok."

You put in the next one "I...I don't like this idea, Chara."

"You're not backing out now, are you?~"

"Wh-what? N-no I'm not...big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara...never! Yeah! Well be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll get the flowers."

(...Did Chara use the buttercups to kill themselves, thinking that there was no hope of breaking the barrier?...)

You put in the last tape "Chara...can you hear me? We want you to wake up! You have to stay determined! You can't give up...you are the future of humans and monsters...

(...Did the pressure get to them? I mean, sure that was a lot of pressure on a kid, being the future hope of monsters, but...)

"Psst Chara, please wake up. I don't like this plan anymore. I...I..no, I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six, and we'll do it together, right?"

(...Were they planning on sacrificing themselves hoping to free everyone, but it backfired? Was Chara actually a vengeful ghost with unfinished business? That they forgotten what they were supposed do?...)

You grabbed your head with frustration "Augh! What is going on here?!"

Gaster laughs at your response " **Your guess is as good as mine.** "

After a while of stumbling in the dark, you and Gaster made it to the power generator and flipped the power back on. You turned to weakly smile at Gaster, knowing what was going to happen next "C'mon let's try and go back."

He looks at you concerned "(Y/N) ..." As you turned around to get ready to leave the amalgamates appeared, blocking your path. They began to wobble closer until a voice rang out "Hey! Stop!"

Alphys quickly rushed in "I got you guys some food, okay?!" She smiled nervously at you "Sorry about that. They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. I think they smelled the potatoe chisps you had, and... Anyway, the power went out, I've been trying to turn it back on!"

Then she rubs her head sheepishly "But it seems that you were one step ahead of me. This was probably was just a big inconvenience for you, but I appreciate that you came here to back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might...not come back. But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried that I would be afraid, to tell the truth. That I might run away or do something cowardly.

I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know, Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research I isolated a power I called "determination." I injected it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough physical matter to take in those concentration of "determination." Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into...those.

Seeing them like this. I knew, I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do any more work, knowing everything I'd done so far had been such a horrific failure." She genuinely smiles at you "But now. Now I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's going to be hard, being honest, believing in myself. I'm sure that there will be times where I'll struggle. I'm sure there will be times where I screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that I have friends to fall back on. I know it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you."

"C'mon guys. It's time for everyone to go home."

She looks at Gaster "We'll have to reschedule another appointment, bye!" and ushers everyone out of the room, leaving you and him alone.

Your phone rings you answered it and its a voice you've never heard before "Thanks to you, everything is falling into place. See you, soon."


	37. Chara And Asriel's Past

You and Gaster got into the elevator going up to the next floor. During the ride, he could feel the tension coming off of you and decided that it was enough.

He puts his hand on your shoulder, comfortingly " **Do you mind telling me what wrong?"**

You looked away to the side not looking straight in his eyes "It's nothing!..."

He tightened his grip on your shoulder " **Up until now you've always been bright and full of confidence! But now,...now somethings changed, you're not who you were before."**

You tried to shrug off his hand "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong!"

He growls softly feeling irritated " **Don't give me that excuse!** "

You gave in to his constant prodding "Im scared."

He glances at you, knowing of whom you were talking about, then looks down wondering what to say " **You know I've never told you what happened to me after my accident."**

You eyes glistened with curiosity and you looked at him and he begins " **When I fell, everyone thought that I was dead, but really I wasn't in a sense, just forgotten. The only one who could barely remember me was Sans, but eventually he too would have forgotten me**."

He stays silent for a minute letting you take in what he was saying then continued " **But after a while, I managed to try to reach out to someone hoping I could get an answer."**

"Me...?"

He smiles and shakes his head " **When I managed to get a connection with someone after being with no contact for soo long, I felt relieved that I was actually communicating with someone. I'd admit that you are kind of infuriating to deal with."**

You looked at him feeling insulted "Hey!"

He put his hands out in defense to reassure you " **But! You've grown on me!** " He lets out a deep breath and looks at his hand as if it was going to vanish " **Every minute I fear that this is all just a dream that I will wake up back in the darkness. But you... you and Alphys made it possible for me to be with my family again, and for that I thank you."**

The elevator dings when it stopped at its destination. He gets off first then turns around to face you " **Listen to me when I tell you this. If danger ever should arise, I will protect you. And Frisk, even if I'm not there."**

You rushed over to him and hugged him "Thanks Gaster. That actually cheered me up! Maybe if I just reason with Asgore, he'll probably won't have to fight me! And we'll find a way to break the barrier, together!"

He smiles glad that his pep talk helped " **Let's go, the journey is almost over!"**

In front of your sights, there was a house that looked an awful lot like Toriel's from the Ruins,...New Home.

You and him entered it to find it completely empty " **I guess I will have to show you**."

You turned around to see him walking over to you and you backed up cautiously, wondering what he was going to do. He reached out and put his hands on your cheeks " **Don't get the wrong idea. This is the only way I can show you what happened."**

He shows you Asriel and Chara's past.

 

"A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. Asriel, the king's son heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The king and queen treated the child as their own. The underground was full of hope. Then,...one day...the human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do.

The next day,...the next day,...the human died. Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human soul, Asriel crossed the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human on to it. Suddenly, screams rang out.

The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all. But,...Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel smiled and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell into despair.

The King and Queen had lost two children in one night.

The humans had once again taken everything from us. The king decided that it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls we can shatter the barrier, forever."

You and him wandered around the house until you came across their room and entered it. You walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture frame and looked at it. The picture showed the whole family, happy.

(...Chara can't be all that bad...)

You looked at Gaster "Do you think that they can be saved?"

He looks at you surprised then looks down full of uncertainty "I don't know...I think it's a bad idea..." He laughs quietly then smiled and looks at you "But knowing you, you'll probably find a way!"

You smiled then set the frame down and was about to leave when something shiny caught your eye, the locket. You reached down and picked it up and put it in your pocket.

(...I'll give this to them later!...) and hurried to catch up with Gaster.

 

You and him continued on while encountering some monsters along the way. Some looked at you and Gaster with hope, while were shocked "Its not long now."

"King Asgore will let us go."

"King Asgore will give us hope."

"King Asgore save us all."

"You should be smiling, too."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"You're going to be free."

"Hey! Wait a minute...is that Dr. Gaster?!"

"He's alive?!"

"We'll be finally free!"

(...I can see why Agore has so much pressure on him. Every monster down here is counting on him, hoping to be free. Man, I really feel for the guy...)

You could hear a couple of feet stomping in front Some of the members of the Royal Guards came storming up and surrounded the both of you "Halt!...you're coming with us. We're taking you to see Asgore."

" **What is the meaning of this?!"**

"No! Wait!"

The guards grabbed your wrists and you struggled to break out of their grip while they dragged you to the throne room. Then they shoved you inside and you landed on the floor "Oof!

Gaster quickly rushes to your side to help you up. Your eyes widen when you heard someone singing "Dum Dee Dum."

You slowly looked up and saw him with his back turned and nervously said his name "A-Asgore..."

He jumped slightly completely surprised, he was not expecting any visitors "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers. Here we are! Howdy! How can I?..."

He smiles as he turns around. His eyes widen with shock and he drops the water pail then jumped back like he had seen a ghost "G-gaster?!"


	38. The Monster King And The True Meaning Of LV And EXP

Asgore stares at him with disbelief "Gaster?! You're alive?! I can't believe it! I missed you old friend..."

He smiles and walked over to him " **As I you, Asgore."**

You smiled at the friendly conversation going on

(...Why was I so nervous about meeting him. He's really nice!...)

He smiles at Gaster for a second then becomes stern "Gaster, let's finally finish this

...kill the human."

You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at both of them in shock

(...Wait?! What?!...)

He looks at Asgore then quickly glances at you with hesitation, then back to him and shakes his head finally making his choice " **No**."

Asgore looks at him, confused and with betrayal "Gaster? Why now are you refusing to help me?" Then he looks at him accusingly "You haven't developed feelings for this human, have you?"

He tried to brush off his accusation " **W-what?! Pffft! No, that's preposterous! Ha ha! Why would you think that?"**

Asgore looks at him sternly "I've known you for a long time, Gaster. I can tell when you're lying to me."

**"I'm not!"**

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes."

There was an long awkward silence in the room, until he sighs, knowing he couldn't hide it any longer, and turned to look at you " **OK, I admit it. I've felt an attraction towards you for quite a while now. No, that's a lie too,...ever since I've met you."**

Asgore looks at him outraged "Have you forgotten how we've ended down here in the first place?!"

He points a finger at you "It's because of them! You can't fall in love with her, I forbid it! I made a clear rule about this to every monster down here. Now, I won't ask again. Do what must be done."

Gaster shook his head refusing **"I won't do it!"**

Asgore gives him an disappointed look "You've changed, Dr. Gaster. What makes this human, so different from the ones that YOU experimented on in the past?"

You looked at him completely stunned " **What does he mean...experimented on?"**

He refused to look at you, instead he focuses on the golden flowers underneath him.

You asked him concerned, wanting an answer "Gaster?"

He kneels down to pick one, still refusing to look at you, then he finally answers " **When I was the previous royal scientist, Asgore asked me to figure out a way to extract human souls with out destroying them in the process. You have seen it in Alphys's lab, the determination extraction machine."**

Your eyes widen in realization as you remembered (...That huge machine shaped like a gaster blaster...)

He takes a shaky breath, repulsed by his actions, and covers his face with his hand, thinking that you would be disgusted with him " **What I did was wrong."**

You walked over to him and hugged him "Gaster, you numb skull. That was in the past, that wasn't you. What matters is now."

Asgore watches in shock as if he's never seen a human being kind to a monster before. He looks down and hesitantly says "I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?" But you know how it is."

You looked up and focused your eyes on him as he walks over to a window looking out of it "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...perfect weather for a game of catch. You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room." and he silently walks off waiting for you to follow him.

Gaster looks at you with desperation " ... **You don't need to do this! You and Frisk can stay down here with us! You can live with Sans, Papyrus, and me! Let another human come by."**

You stubbornly shaked your head with disagreement "No, this has to stop now. I think I know what to do. I'll be fine!" You quickly stood up and ran after Asgore, before Gaster had the chance to grab your hand, to stop you. You heard him whispered something as you ran off **"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..."**

 

You caught up with Asgore and he turns around to see you staring at him fiercely "How tense,...just think of it like visiting the dentist."

(...No, it's not!...)

He walks into the room, with you tailing close behind him. He turns around with an grim expression "This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. This is it then, ready?"

You stood your ground unwavering and whispered "Bring it on..."

He looks at you sadly like he didn't want to do this "Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." and quickly whips his trident, breaking your MERCY button.

(...Are you kidding me?!...)

You looked at what happened for a moment in shock then focused back on him

(...Doesn't matter, I'm still going to MERCY him even if it is broken!...)

He waits for you expecting an attack "Well, human what are you waiting for?"

You smiled teasingly "No, I don't think I will!~ You go ahead! Ladies first!~"

He looks at you flustered almost dropping his trident "W-what?!"

You gave him a smug look "You heard me! I'm calling you a sissy!~"

He stares at you totally confused "Why aren't you attacking?! I smashed your MERCY option! The only way to beat me is to FIGHT!"

You snickered at him "I'm making up my own rules!"

"Y-You can't do that!"

"I just did!~"

"Fine..." He attacks and you dodge every single hit "Asgore, c'mon! I don't want to fight you! Stop this madness! This isn't what she would have wanted! And I know you don't want this too, it's wrong!"

His breathing becomes shaky as if he was remembering something "You...you almost even sound like her, before she left me."

He lets out a fireball attack trying not to look at you. You managed to barely escape the last fireball before it hits "You need to stop this now! It's still not to late!"

He grips his trident tightly "You can't mercy me human. I don't deserve it."

You see his eyes change different colors: Blue, Orange, Orange, Blue. You remember what they did and came out completely unscathed. Breathing heavily now, you slowly stood up "Asgore, you stubborn fool! This isn't going to make anyone happy!"

He loudly bellowed out "What would you know human?! If you had the hope's of every monster down here riding on you! That you can are their only hope of breaking the barrier!"

You pointed to the behind him "Have you even been to the surface with only one soul? Have you seen it with your own eyes, what's going on up there?!"

He looks down not looking at you "No,...but I know that all you humans are the same! You judge us based on our looks, that we're different from your kind! My own child is dead because of you! You started this war!"

(...Hmm? He said child? Not children?...)

Your eyes widen when a thought hit you like a ton of bricks

(...Does he blame Chara?!...)

He angrily swings at you but you dodge at the last second "Not everyone is the same Asgore, and its time you learn that now! I'm sorry about your kids, but you can't let fear overcloud your judgment!" After a few minutes of dodging every blow he throws out, Asgore finally collapse from exhaustion.

 

.. **.Back at MTT Resort!...**

 

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! GET UP!"

Sans falls out of his bed, surprised by the loud voice "Aah!" He sluggishly gets up, rubbing his head, untangling himself from the blankets that fell with him "Ugh...Papyrus? Frisk? Temmie? What's going on?..."

"DAD AND (Y/N) HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME! I'VE HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO THEM!"

Right then as he finishes, Sans's phone ringed, receiving an alarming text "SHE'S IN DANGER! GO TO THE BARRIER!"

His eyes widen with shock then he scrambles to get up "We've got to go now!"

They managed to get to the Core elevator, but to find it covered in vines. Sans grimaced

(...So his target was her...)

"Grab on to me and don't let go!"

He creates a portal and teleported to the corridor. They quickly let go of him and was about to run off when he stops Frisk "Papyrus, can you go on ahead?...Tibia honest there's something I need to tell the kid."

He looks at him annoyed "SANS, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR PUNS!"

He winks at him "C'mon Paps, you know I can't pass up the pasta-bility of a pun.~"

Papyrus rolls his eyes with annoyance at his brother "AUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ALRIGHT, I'LL GO! BUT DON'T BOONDOGGLE! NYEH HEHHEH!" He smiles and runs off leaving him alone with Frisk.

 

He looks at them with his hands shoved in his pockets "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you will meet the king. Together...you two will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You'll be judged for every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for "execution points."

A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When your EXP increases, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level Of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others,...but you. You never gained any LOVE. 'Course that doesn't mean that your completely innocent or naive.

Just that you two kept a certain tenderness in your hearts. No matter the struggles or hardships you've faced. You guys strived to do the right thing, you refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. You've never gained LOVE, but gained love. Does that make sense?...heh, maybe not. Now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. You're actions here...Will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight, Asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity.

But if you kill Asgore and go home,...monsters will remain trapped underground. What will you do? Well, if I were you I would have thrown in the towel by now. But, you didn't get this far by giving up did you? That's right...you guys have something called "determination." So as long as you hold on. So as long as you two do what's in your heart. I believe you can do the right thing. Alright, we're all counting on you guys.~ Good luck."

Frisk begins to run off to follow Papyrus, but sees that Sans wasn't following them and stopped. He winks at them to reassure them

"You run on ahead, there's something I need to do. I'll be there in a few seconds.~"


	39. Well, I'm Boned...It's Omega Flowey! But, Somebody Came!

Asgore breathes heavily from exhaustion and looked at the ground with defeat "Ah, So this is how it is?"

He looks down in deep thought as if he was remembering something "...I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that would come here. I would use their souls to become godlike, and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity, and let monsters rule the surface in peace.

Soon the people's hopes returned. My wife however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place never to be seen again. Truthfully, I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just want everyone to have hope. I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child."

You quickly interrupted him "What about Chara?"

 

He raises an eyebrow surprised then looks away trying to avoid your question "W-What?! How did you know that name?"

"Never mind that! I'm asking you what about Chara. Just again, you said child, but not children. They are a part of your family right?"

"You have to understand love between monsters and humans can't happen. You humans are fragile and have a short lifespan compared to us monsters. My beloved son loved Chara so much that he was overwhelmed with grief and it changed him. He refused to listen to anything we had to say. Which is why I made a rule to forbid monster and human relationships to prevent that from happening to anyone else.

If that child had never fallen down here then my son would still be alive right now. And my wife wouldn't have left me. There is no such thing as true happiness."

"Asgore, if Chara hadn't fallen down here, then you wouldn't have seen that not all humans are bad. And your son wouldn't have a sibling to care for very much. They brought your family closer together, I should know because I saw the picture in what used to be their room.

So you can't protect every monster down here from everything. They have to learn on their own, and experience it for themselves." You smiled then winked at him "And besides, love doesn't fade, it last forever!~"

and pointed to your heart. He looks at you shocked then drifted eyes downward and stays silent for a while "How do you know?"

You thought for a second then smiled and remembered what you had "Well, for example this!" You pulled out the butterscotch cinnamon pie and gave it to him.

He looks down at it in shock as if it was familiar to him and whispered so silently that you could barely hear him "...Where did you get this...?"

"Awhile back my little friend and I, ran into this nice lady and she made this for us! She said it was an old family recipe."

You looked down to see him holding it tightly and his breathing becomes shaky "Tori..."

You tried to cheer him up "Woah! Hey! Aw man, I didn't mean to make you cry! If I brought up any bad memories, I'm sorry."

"Please, young one...this war has gone on long enough. You have the power to take my soul and leave this cursed place."

"I'm not going to do it."

 

He quickly looks up at you shocked "After everything I've done to hurt you, you would rather stay down here and suffer, than live happily on the surface? Human, I promise for as long as you remain here. My wife and I will take care of you and your friend as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie,...we could be like a family."

You smiled at him "As great as that sounds! I can't right now, there's still unfinished business I have to settle first."

"What do you mean?"

 

Then an familiar eerie voice calls out "What an idiot!~" and several pellets started to surround the unexpected monster king.

You launched out to him hoping to make it in time "Watch out!"

You pushed him out of the way, instead the pellets hit you. "Ugh!"

You looked up to see your health drop to 13/20.

Flowey and Asgore stares at you, stunned. Then Flowey gives you a twisted smirk "Well, that's new...I didn't think you were actually going to jump right into it. Anyone else wouldn't have. I knew you were different! This is the most fun I'd have in ages!"

You winced as you got up "We don't have to fight...Asriel."

His eyes widen, including Asgore's, when you said his name, then quickly flashes back to anger "I told you not to say that name! I'm not Asriel, anymore!"

You stared stubbornly at him "I refuse to believe that!"

He looks at you for a moment in silence, then makes a twisted face and starts cackling, evilly "...You really are an idiot...in this world, it's kill or be killed!."

He quickly grabbed the souls and absorbed them, then the whole room goes black, and a blinding flash of light. You looked around to find yourself not near the barrier anymore.

 

You randomly looked around while stumbling in the dark "Where am I?!" All around you, you could only see is darkness.

(...It's like I'm in an endless void!...)

Then from behind there was a loud rumbling sound followed by insane laughing. You slowly turned around to find,...Omega flowey.

"Howdy! It's me, Flowey! Flowey the flower! Without you I couldn't have gotten past him. But, now with your help I've got the human souls! Boy! I've been empty for soo long! It feels great to have a soul inside me again! I can feel them wriggling. Aw, you're feeling left out aren't you? Well, that's just perfect! After all, I only got six souls, I still need one more.

And then with my new found powers,...monsters, humans, everyone, I'll show them all the real meaning of this world. Oh, and you can forget about escaping! You're going to be trapped here for eternity with me!~ And you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces over, and over, and over!~

You turned around refusing to look at him "Nope!" He looks at you surprised "What?!" You quickly shake your head while throwing your hands in the air "Nope! Nope! Nope!"

You walked away from him frantically looking around. He growls angrily "Hey, get back here!"

"I didn't sign up for this! Where's the exit?!"

He laughs at your attempts "You really are an idiot."

 

You whipped around and pointed at him "And YOU seriously got problems! I mean c'mon! Who attacks someone completely off guard! Only a coward does that!"

He growls and throws a huge vine your away "Shut up! You don't know me! You don't know anything!" He throws another attack at you "You can't keep dodging forever!"

You replied back "You can't keep fighting forever!"

He growls growing more frustrated and throws more attacks your way "You can't keep dodging forever!"

You replied back "You can't keep fighting forever!"

You paused for a moment confused.

(...Wait a minute, didn't I already say that?...)

You looked at him and he smirked

(...He used reset on me! Well, that's just perfect!...)

He laughs and throws more attacks your way "You're hopeless! You're hopeless and alone! Golly, that right! Your worthless friends can't save you now! Call for help! I dare you! Cry into the darkness! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help! See what good it does you!"

You screamed out into the abyss, hoping for an answer "Help somebody! Anyone!..."

 

but nobody came...

 

"Hee Hee Hee! Your friends have abandoned you! They're not coming for you!~"

You continued to call out "Toriel! Sans! Papyrus! Undyne! Alphys! Frisk! Temmie! Gaster! Asgore... Please!..."

 

but still nobody came...

 

Flowey laughs at your attempt "Ha ha ha! Give up, it's completely useless! No one is coming for you! You're all alone!~ Boy what a shame! Nobody is going to get to see you die!"

You still called out "Help!"

He looks at you surprised to see you still calling for help and growls annoyed "Urgh! It's pointless! Stop trying! No one's coming for you! Give up already!"

He gets ready to attack and you closed your eyes not wanting to look.

...

...

...

But, nothing happened...

 

"You?!"

You looked up to see that Flowey was staring at someone in fear. You hear someone laughing from behind "Heh...I would have thought an overgrown weed like you, would have learned their lesson the first time!~ I guess I was wrong.~"

You looked behind you to see Sans, with his left eye glowing ferociously blue, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

He walks closer to you then winks at Flowey "I'll be taking her now! Bye!~" He quickly grabs you then opens up a portal and jumped in.

While you and Sans entered the portal, you heard Flowey angrily yell out "Noo! Get back here!"


	40. Within You~

You and Sans came tumbling out of the portal and landed with a thud back in the barrier room. "Heh, now that's what I call a crash landing.~"

You hugged him thanking him for rescuing you by kissing him on the cheek. You looked to see Asgore standing where the souls used to be "He took them. That flower took the only thing to free us all."

He turned towards you and Sans, desperately not wanting to "I'm sorry. But this has to be done."

Asgore raised his trident getting ready to attack but someone quickly rushes past you all and falcon punched him.

You and Sans looked up in shock to see Toriel, including Asgore. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth."

You exclaimed excitedly at her, happy to see her "Toriel!~"

She smiled warmly "Do not be afraid my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian. At first I thought that I would let you make your journey alone. But I could not stop worrying about you two. Your adventure must have been so treacherous and ultimately it would have burdened you with a horrible choice. To leave this place you would have to take the life of another person.

You would have to defeat Asgore. However, I realized I can not allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is...he deserves mercy too."

She looks around for Frisk "My child, where is the little one?"

"We got separated."

Asgore looks at her with admiration "Tori! You came back!"

"Don't you "Tori" me, Dreemurr. You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind. You could have gone through the barrier after you got one soul, taken six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully.

But instead you made everyone live in despair, because you would have rather wait here, meekly hoping another human would never comes."

 

He looks at you remembering what you said to him before then to her "Tori...you're right. I am a miserable creature, but do you think at least we could be friends again?"

"No, Asgore."

Then you heard someone running frantically into the room. You turned around and saw Undyne leaning against the frame breathing heavily as if she ran all the way here "Ngahhhhhhh! Asgore! ! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends or else I'll...I'll!"

Toriel smiles at her "Hello, I'm Toriel! Are you the humans' friend? It is nice to meet you."

She flashes her a big grin "Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!" And rushes up to Asgore and whispered to him "Hey, Asgore, is that you're ex? Jeez, that's rough buddy."

You heard the pitter patter of feet shuffling and turned to find Alphys looking at everyone nervously but also trying to put on a brave face "H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other!"

"Oh, are you another friend? I'm Toriel! Hello!"

"U-Uhhh...h-hi...(There's two of them?)" She sees Undyne and quickly ran over to her.

You heard a voice loudly called out echoing the whole room, worried. "(Y/N)!"

You saw Gaster and Papyrus with Frisk and Temmie on his back "NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Hello!"

"OH, HELLO! YOUR MAJESTY!" He leans over to you and whispered "Psst... did Asgore shave? And...clone himself?"

Toriel sees Gaster "You look familiar? Have we've met before?"

" **A long time ago, my queen."**

"You don't need to call me that. Just Toriel!"

You felt something tugging on you and looked down to see Frisk and Temmie then bent down to their level "I'm glad that your alright!"

"Hoi!

"I have something for you." You pulled out the locket and showed it to Frisk.

Their eyes lit up with familiarity when they saw it and took it and put it on.

Sans smiles at all of his friends in the room "Hey guys what's up?"

Toriel looks at him and her eyes lit up when she recognized him "That voice...!"

She walks towards him "Hello! I think we may know each other?"

"Oh hey...I recognize your voice too."

"I'm Toriel! So nice to finally meet you!"

"The name's Sans. And uh, same."

"Oh wait! Then this must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

He blushes bashfully "Wowie...I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Hey, Papyrus...What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

"Hmm,...snow-proof roof tiles?"

"No silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with...Shin-gles!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

 

Asgore crys dramatically because Toriel was still ignoring him and Undyne tried to cheer him up "C'mon, Asgore! It's gonna be OK! There's plenty of other fish in the sea..."

Alphys "Y-yeah Asgore! Undyne is totally right about the fish thing! S-sometimes you just got to stop going after furry boss monsters and skeleton scientists and uh...Just get to know a really cute fish...? It's a metaphor."

"Well I think it's a good analogy."

Then a familiar pair of legs stuck out pointing at them "Oh My God, will you two just smooch already?! The audience is dying for some romantic action!"

Undyne shouted out flustered "Hey! Shut up! Man the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys?!"

"Uh, Alphys...?"

"No, he's right! Let's do it!"

"Uh? Right?...if you want to I guess? Then don't hold anything back!"

They leaned closer to kiss when you covered Frisk's eyes they reached up to try and pry your hand away from their eyes "Aw c'mon!"

"You're not old enough to see this yet."

"But I want to see!"

They were inch apart and

*Smooch, they kissed each other on the lips.

Alphys turned beet red and covered her face with embarrassment while Undyne was blushing just a bit.

Toriel smiles and replied "Hee hee hee. It seems as if you two would have to stay here for awhile. But looking at all the great friends you have made. I think you would be happy here."

Alphys looks over at Papyrus and asks "H-hey that reminds me. Papyrus, YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway, if I got here before you. How did you know how to call everybody?"

"WELL, WHILE (Y/N) AND DAD WENT TO SEE YOU. LET'S JUST SAY A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!"

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

You, Frisk, Sans, Gaster and Alphys looked at him shocked "A t-tiny f-flower?"

(...Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea...)

"We need to leave now!"

Toriel looks at you concerned "My child, what do you mean? What's wrong?!"

 

You quickly grabbed Temmie at the last second, handing them to Frisk, then jumped in front of them, protecting them as a big vine quickly shot out from the ground. You, Temmie and Frisk looked at everyone horrified as many vines wrapped around them all, capturing them.

 

How you turned my world, You precious thing!~

 

"You idiots!~Not only that the human souls are under my power, but all of your friends souls are gonna be mine too!~ Hee hee hee.~ And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you!~ All the time you spent listening to them, encouraging them, caring about them. Without that they wouldn't have come here. And now with their souls and the humans' together...I will achieve my REAL FORM.

 

You starve and near exhaust me…

 

He looks over at Gaster then brought him closer to him taunting you "Well look what I got here!~ Its the infamous mad scientist ! I wonder what you would do if I were to suddenly squeeze him into dust!~"

You glared at him dangerously " Leave...Him...Alone.!"

 

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one!

You've run so long, You've run so far…

Your eyes can be so cruel!

"You know..." Then he looks at you with a smug expression "You're verrry cruel, ."

(...What's he playing at?!...)

 

Just as I can be so cruel!

 

Flowey smirks and begins laughing "Hee Hee Hee!~"

(...He wouldn't!...)

"Have you ever told anyone besides, that smiley trash bag, mad scientist, and Frisk, that you are the blame for everyone's misery?~"

Papyrus looks at his brother confused "Sans? What is he talking about?"

You yelled "Don't tell them!"

"You all are part of a game! Designed for entertainment, and the person who you all are so fond of down there played it."

 

Though I do believe in you!

"Speaking of games..." He leaned closer to you smiling "How are you finding this?"

"It's a piece of cake!"

"Then let's see how you deal with this slice!~" Undyne was getting a little creeped out by him "What is this psycho talking about?!" He stretches over to Alphys "Alphys, I know you've seen her die hundreds of times! And you had to evacuate everyone.~ Well that's all because of her!~"

Then he moves towards Undyne, next to her "Undyne.~"

She struggled with the vines to try and get away from him "Get away from me you weirdo!"

"Do you remember when countless of monsters were dying in the underground. You received a report that it was a human doing it. Well that was this kid but they were being controlled by her!~ You've died more times by their hand than I can count!~"

"Didn't you all think it was weird when she knew what was happening before it happened?"

Everyone, besides Sans, Gaster, and Frisk, who looked completely horrified, was completely stunned then looked at you refusing to believe him.

Yes I do!

You looked down not being able to hide the truth from them anymore "It's true."

Frisk tried to reach out to you "No! It wasn't your fault! You didn't know! Stop blaming yourself!"

He smirked coyly "See.~"

Papyrus refused to believe what you said "SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Flowey stretches over to him laughing "Oh, sweet, innocent, naive, Papyrus. That was only because she was acting. Going along with the game!~"

You quickly tried to defend yourself "That's not true!...I love you guys very much and that's a fact."

"Lies! Lies! Lies!~ All lies!~"

You glared at him (...That was a low blow Flowey!...) "You're twisted in the head Flowey! Let them go right now! Why are you doing this?!"

 

Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat...

 

"Hee hee hee, why am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied you'll "win" the game. And if you "win" you won't want to "play" with me anymore. But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you just within your reach. And tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over!~

Hee hee hee! Listen if you DO defeat me. I'll give you your "Happy Ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied, but that WON'T happen." He looks at you intensely "You! I'll keep you here no matter what!" You pushed Frisk, holding Temmie, just before he ensnared you with his vines and unleashed his bullets "Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"

 

I, I can't live within you...

He attacked you with his "friendliness pellets" and you grabbed yourself in pain. "AAAH!"

You looked up to see your health dropped to 1/20.

"Well that doesn't matter!~Your friends have lost their faith in you.~"

(...I guess this is it...)

You waited for the last row of bullets to hit to end it all but nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see a fire balls surrounding you to protect you from them. Flowey looks at what happened completely stunned "W-what?!"

Toriel struggled to speak "My child, I don't believe that you are bad. You saved me when the little one was going to attack me. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you do. Do not be afraid my child, no matter what happens. We will always be there to protect you!"

 

I can't live within you.

 

Flowey growls in anger and unleashed another attack but only to be prevented by Papyrus, Undyne and Sans. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. (Y/N) WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I WOULD KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SPENT TIME WITH HER! I KNOW SHE'S CARING, KIND, GENEROUS TO A FAULT, AND WOULD RISK HER LIFE FOR THE SAKE OF A FRIEND! SO YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO! I BELIEVE IN YOU AND FRISK TOO!"

"I used to hate humans and thought that they were all bad! But you proved that they're not. Hey! ! If you got past ME! You can do anything! So don't worry! We're with you all the way! Don't let this shrimp walk all over you! So don't die! I won't allow it!"

"Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet. C'mon this weirdo's got nothin' on you. You didn't let anything else stop you before! So why are you giving up now!~"

He tried to unleash another attack but was blocked by Alphys, Asgore, and Gaster. "You didn't judge me when I told you my dark secret. And I won't either! You've helped me become more confident when I didn't like myself! You even helped me get together with Undyne! Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him. But somehow I know you could do it!"

"Human, you risked your life for me when I've been nothing but horrible to you! You taught me that love can never go away! So for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined!"

" **When I was alone I thought that I would be trapped forever. You gave me back hope. Sure we argued a lot, even over ridiculous trivial things but you have to admit, it was funny. Don't give up, you'll find a way!"**

Then all the monsters came piling up in the room:

"La la la!"

"We're with you too!"

"C'mon you've got this!"

"You've GOT to win!"

"You can do it!"

"Ribbit."

Flowey looked around disappointed that his plan had failed "Urrrgh...No!" Unbelievable..! this can't be happening...! You...YOU!"

He makes an frightening grin "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. All of your souls are mine!"

Then there was a blinding flash of light engulfing you all.

 

I, I can't live within you!


	41. As The World Fall's Down~

(...Hmm, where am I?...)

You opened your eyes to find yourself in a completely different outfit, a white ball room gown. ...What is going on?!... You heard music and looked up to see a masquerade ball with monsters dancing with other monsters, wearing masks. You looked around to find out that you were the only human there. You felt a little out of place. You walked up to one of the dancers to speak to them, to ask them where you were, but nothing came out of your mouth (...I can't talk!...)

You tried to squeeze through the crowded room until you saw someone holding a mask in front of his face. He lowered it and you were surprised by what you saw.

There's such a sad love

 

He looked like Toriel but with longer horns and he was standing there in front of you, staring at you with a forlorn expression.

 

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Opened and Closed

Within your eyes

 

You stared back at him wondering who he was, then you recognized him.

(...Asriel?!...)

I'll place the skys

Within your eyes

He disappears and you tried to find him in the huge crowd.

There's such a fooled heart

 

You saw him waltzing with one of the dancers and tried to walk over to him until some monsters blocked you and started harassing you. You quickly broke away from them to try and find him but only to find that he disappeared again.

 

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

 

You tried look everywhere trying to find him and he ends up behind you laughing playfully as you just missed him.

 

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all

 

Everyone begins mockingly laughing at you when it happened.

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down!

Falling (x-2)

Falling in love

 

You looked all around to find him appearing in different places and disappearing and the other dancers staring at you intensely.

 

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers 'til now

We're choosing the path, between the stars

I'll leave my love, between the stars

 

You turned around to find him standing right beside you with female monsters swooning over him on his shoulders. He tells them to go dance with someone else and walks over to you then took your hands and started waltzing with you.

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down!~

Falling (x-3)

You started to feel overwhelmed by everyone staring at you while you were dancing with him.

Falling in love

As the world falls down!~

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

As the world falls down!~

Falling (x-2)

Falling in love (x-2)

 

(...Is this where I'm supposed to be? I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something important...but what?...)

"Sis!" You hear someone calling out for you, they sounded familiar "Please don't leave me!" Your eyes widen when you remembered

(...Frisk! I have to help them! I have to help them save everyone!...)

You pushed 'Asriel' away from you and past the crowd of monsters. They all tried to block you, keeping you from escaping, while telling you to "come back". You managed to escape and followed the voice calling for you.

 

Falling in love

"Frisk!"


	42. Hopes And Dreams! It's Time To Save The World!

You woke up to see Frisk crying over you "Hey."

"You're awake! I thought that you would never wake up!" They hugged you and you hugged back "I'm here now."

You heard laughing and turned around to see Asriel in his real form floating above "Its nice to see that you're awake now. Did you have a pleasant dream?~"

You blushed deep red and stood up brushing yourself off "Oh, shut it!"

He snickered, while Frisk looked at you and him confused "Sis? What did you dream about?"

"It's nothing!"

Asriel smirks and commented "By the way you were drooling, it must have been something.~"

"Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!"

He and Frisk looks at you weird "You do know that there's all kinds of wrong with what you just said."

Then you noticed that there was someone missing "Frisk...Where's Temmie?"

They looked down sadly "I'm sorry I tried to save them but he managed to get them too."

You sharply glared at Asriel (...That's the last straw! It's time to finish this once and for all!...)

then smirked and looked at Frisk "You ready to show this goat what we're made of?!"

"Mhmm!"

He laughs at you and Frisk's confidence "You know...I don't care about destroying this world anymore. After I defeat you two and gain control over the time line. I just want to reset everything."

You pressed, hoping to get more answers from him "Why do you want to reset everything?!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Let me take a wild guess. You want everything to be back to normal. Back to where you and Chara are still alive."

He blindly throws an attack at you "Shut up!"

You grabbed Frisk's hand and quickly dodged it in the nick of time "All your progress,...everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero. And then you'll loose me again. And again. And again! Because you want a "Happy Ending." Because you "love" your friends. Because you "never give up." Isn't it delicious? Your "determination."

The power that let you get this far...is gonna be your downfall! Now, enough messing around! It's time to purge this time line once and for all!"

He turned into a giant floating head and began to suck you and Frisk closer to him. You quickly grabbed on to the closed thing, while still holding on to Frisk, that you could hold on to, trying not to get sucked in. While holding on, you looked all around to see parts of reality breaking up.

(...Cripes!...)

It eventually subsided, and Asriel turns back to normal.

 

He looks at you and Frisk astonished to see you two still here "...Even after that attack, you're still standing, in my way...? Wow...you really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Lets see what good your DETERMINATION is against this!"

He begins to transform into his ultimate form. He egotistically laughs while you and Frisk gawked at him "Urah ha ha ha! Behold my TRUE power!"

Then you and Frisk suddenly feel as if gravity was pushing down and fell to the ground.

"I can feel it...every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you."

You struggled to look at him, while still feeling the heavy weight of gravity push down, and smirked "Y-yeah, and you would know a lot about that d-don't you, Asriel!~"

He quickly glares at you, thinking about vaporizing you on the spot "Just what exactly are you? You can't be a human."

You snickered at his tantrum "Oh, I-Im just an stigma.~"

He looks at you shocked "Did you just...?"

"Ha, you h-heard me. I'm pollen you out.~ Don't like that one? C-can't you p-photosympathize with me? No? I g-guess I'll have to c-chlorofill you in, on how you're n-not going to win.~"

He grabs his ears to block you out "Stop it! Enough with the puns! You're worse than that smiley trash bag!"

You and Frisk struggled to get up but to no avail.

"Still you're hanging on? That's fine. In a few moments, you will forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in the next life."

You and Frisk still struggled to get back up and he evilly laughs at your attempts "Urah ha ha! Still?! Come on, show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

You looked up and saw something pulsating within Asriel. You reached out to his soul and called out to your friends.

Within Asriel's Soul something is resonating?!...

 

The two lost souls stand before you two, getting ready to attack.

You looked at the small lost soul and told him a bad pun about skeletons "What happened to the skeleton after he made a friend? He wasn't bonely anymore!"

He seems to like it while the other one seems to hate it "Just give up,...I did."

You looked at the tall lost soul "Can you cook spaghetti for us?"

He can barely contain his joy "I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"Hey! We think that junior jumble is harder than crosswords!"

He has a dim recollection of this fact "Then everyone will..."

You talk to the small lost soul "Why don't you take a break from fighting?"

He seems like he wants to "You'll never see 'em again..."

"Can you help us with a puzzle?!"

He doesn't know why but he really wants to help you "..."

You and Frisk hugged the both of them "Why even try..."

Suddenly their memories came flooding back!

 

Sans and Papyrus both smiled at you and Frisk "Nah, I'm rooting for you two!~"

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIENDS! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU TWO!"

 

Then another lost soul appears pointing a spear directly at you, menacingly.

You ask "Hey can you teach me how to cook! After what happened last time, well it was a disaster!~"

She don't know why but she kind of wants to teach you how "All humans will die!"

You gave the soul a big goofy smile like you remember what she used to do.

For some reason she sort of wants to smile back "You're our real enemy."

"I bet that you can't hit me!~"

She lunges at you and you easily dodge it then gently punched her on the arm.

She recognizes your fighting spirit...suddenly memories are flooding back!

 

Undyne flashes a big goofy grin "Well some humans are OK I guess!"

 

Another lost soul appears, and stands there timidly.

You and Frisk ask them "What happened in that one episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?!"

She can barely hold back from giving you an enormous answer "You hate me don't you...?"

"Everyone will always be there for you! No matter what!"

Something about the way you said that, is familiar to her "I've got to keep lying..."

Frisk shouts "Who do you have a crush on?!"

She ends up sweating nervously wanting to give you the answer.

Suddenly her memories are flooding back!

 

Alphys smiles sheepishly at you and Frisk "No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!"

 

Two more lost souls appeared "You have to let us go. We have to save everyone."

Something is stirring within her "This is for your own good."

You stare intensely at the lost soul. He remembers the gaze of humans past "Forgive me for this."

You and Frisk hugged her "You will see everyone again soon!"

Something about this seems familiar to her... "No one will leave again."

You hugged the lost soul and his aggression slowly melts away "This is my duty."

"I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what."

Something about this is familiar to him "..."

"We prefer butterscotch instead of cinnamon."

Somehow, she faintly recalls hearing this before "..."

Suddenly memories are flooding back!

 

Toriel and Asgore both smiled "Your fate is up to you now!"

"You are our future!"

 

Another soul appears, they are vibrating excitedly

"Who's my bestest pal!"

They begin to vibrate more intensely.

They look like they're about to bounce all over the place.

Suddenly memories are flooding back!

 

"HOI! AWAWAWAWAH! TEM LOVES YOUS BOI!

 

The last soul appears, he stands in front of you solemnly.

You hugged him tightly "You will be with your family soon!"

He doesn't know why but he wants to believe you "Dark, darker, yet darker..."

"You can't keep dwelling on the past. You have to move on!"

Something about the way you said that, is familiar to him "I cannot turn back now. Not after what I've done."

You get ready to say something else but the lost soul looks directly at you, staring intensely as if he recognized you "Who are you?"

"I'm the one you brought here, in the first place. You numb skull!~"

He recalls hearing this before.

Suddenly memories are flooding back!

 

"I'm not alone anymore! Everyone remembers me. I'm behind you every step of the way!"

 

Strangely as your friends remember you, something else began resonating within the soul, stronger and stronger. There are still two people left that needs to be saved.

 

You turned to look at Frisk "Frisk, take your bracelet off..."

They looked at you, unsure "...What if they..."

"Please, do it!"

They took it off.

Asriel looks at you then at Frisk, confused "Huh? What are you doing?!"

Their eyes turned red and they looked at you confused "W-what's going on here?!"

Chara frantically looks around until they see Asriel. They looked at him, surprised "A-Asriel?..."

He falters for a moment "C-chara..."


	43. An Unlikely Alliance?! And A Noodle Break!

Asriel backs away from you and Chara in fear "Wh-What did you do...? What is this feeling...? What's happening to me?"

Chara tried to walk closer to him "Asriel, it's me, Chara!"

"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

He throws an attack directly at Chara, they had no chance at dodging it.

"Chara!" You jumped in front of them to protect them from the attack.

You opened in front of you protecting you and Chara was Gaster's shield.

.(..How?! Gaster is not with me anymore.)

Then you remembered back to your previous conversation with him "I will always protect you even if I'm not there."

(...He must have gave it to me. Thank you so much!...)

You looked down at Chara to see them looking at you shocked and unharmed too "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't just let you get blasted."

"I just don't understand." They looked up to see Asriel growling in anguish "My brother is not in his right mind. We have to help him."

Chara grimaced as if it was a bitter taste in their mouth for what they were about to say next "I hate to admit it, but let's call this a truce for now."

You smirked at them "That's fine by me."

Asriel then looks at you " ...(Y/N), Do you know why I am doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around...? "I'm doing this because you're special, "

You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore. No...that's just not it. I'm doing this because I care about you, (Y/N)! I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again."

He unleashed a powerful beam and fired it and you blocked it "So please...STOP doing this. AND JUST LET ME WIN! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

"Asriel, this has to stop."

He looks down at you sadly and stays silent for a moment until he spoke "...I'm so alone, ...I'm so afraid, (Y/N) ...I... ,I...I'm so sorry."

He looks at Chara and laughs softly as if he was remembering something "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"

"Yep! You sure are!~"

"I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was souless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me. I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monster's as well. They, all care about each other so much. And they care about you too, (Y/N). And Frisk. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus...Sans...Undyne...Alphys...Toriel...Asgore...Temmie...and Gaster.

Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, it feels as if they all really love you. HaHa... I'll understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders, there's no excuse for what I've done."

You interrupted him and wrapped your arms around him "I forgive you."

He looks at you surprised as you hugged him "Wha- (Y/N), come on. You're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them, but first, there's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire.

With everyone's power...with everyone's determination. It's time for monsters to finally go free." Asriel began floating again then the human souls and multitudes of monster souls poured out of him colliding with the barrier. The barrier was destroyed. "(Y/N) , I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls, I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being "myself" I'll stop being able to feel love again. So, it's best if you just forget about me, ok? Just go and be with the people who love you."

You hugged one more time "I promise I'll come and find you."

He wrapped his arms around you tightly to hug back "Ha ha, I don't want to let go. (Y/N) , you're...you're going to do a great job, ok? No matter what you do. Everyone will always be there for you, okay? Well, my time's running out. Goodbye. By the way, take care of mom and dad for me, okay?"

 

You and Chara stared each down until they decided to break the silence "You know how this has to end...only one of us will come out alive."

"Chara, we don't need to do this."

They looked at you for a moment "Prove to me that you are different from everyone, then I'll reconsider.~"

You sighed not wanting to fight anymore also you were beginning to feel exhausted from the last battle "Its a beautiful day outside. Flowers are blooming. Birds are singing. On days like these kids like you are going to be saved."

Chara's eyes widen in shock at what you said, as if it sounded familiar to them. They laughed gleefully "It's time to d-d-d-d-duel!~" You sat down on the ground and they looked at you confused.

You pulled out the ramen from your inventory and began to boil it.

Chara still looked at you then yelled out with disbelief "Are you kidding me?! How can you be eating in a time like this?!"

"Hey, I'm starving kid. I'd had nothing to eat since at the resort. But if you want some then be my guest."

They looked at the ramen with disgust "I'm not hungry." Then you heard their stomach growl and gave them a smug look "Your stomach says otherwise.~"

They blushed slightly feeling embarrassed "S-shut up!"

You patted on the floor next to you for them to sit down. They look at you warily wondering what you were planning then stubbornly decided to take a seat. You handed them the cup "Here you go!"

But they didn't take it, just stared directly at it warily. You shook it in front of them "What's wrong? It's not going to bite.~"

They gave you an accusing expression "How do I know if you didn't poison it?" You looked at them surprised "Geez, you gotta learn to have faith in people kid. It's just plain old noodles! If it'll make you feel better how about I take the first bite to prove it to you...?"

You took a couple of noodles and ate it "See!"

As soon as you finished they quickly grabbed the container out of your hands and ravaged the rest of it. They wiped off the soupy remains on their lip with their sleeve then stood up and brandished their knife pointing it dangerously at you "Now if you're done lolly gagging! Let's fight!"

You layed down on the floor then stretched and yawned "Nope, not feeling up to it sorry."

They pointed an finger at you in accusation "I knew it! You're just trying to distract me! The noodles was just a ruse!" You waved them off "Not at all. I'm just not in the mood for fighting but I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. I'm all ears!~"

"Why do you want to listen to me...?"

"You just seem interesting to me. I can never figure you out."

 

"There's nothing really special about me. I was just a orphan who had no parents, fighting or stealing for scraps of food whenever I could find some. I moved from village to village hoping to find a family. But the villagers don't take too kindly to outsiders. One day I was caught stealing some food and they chased me up towards Mt. Ebott. There are rumors that if you go to the mountain you can never come back. I tripped on a root and fell down into the dark chasm.

When I woke up I thought that I was dead but I wasn't. I hurt my ankle from the fall and cried out for help hoping for something or someone to come find me. And they did, he came...Asriel. When I first met him I was scared I thought that he was going to eat me. After he calmed me down he took me back to his home and I met his mother and father. Toriel was delighted to see me but, Asgore, he was wary of me. I asked him "Why?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, as if I didn't know something important happened. Then he told me of the war between humans and monsters and how they all ended up trapped here. After taking in all that he had said I knew I was right that there was nothing good about humans at all after what happened to me. So I decided to stay with Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore to be apart of their family. Then I heard something about the barrier and that's why I sacrificed myself in hopes of breaking it and told Asriel after I have done it if he will take me back to the village to see the flowers but Asriel he couldn't let me go and absorbed my soul becoming something different.

When he arrived and placed me on the flowers the villagers screamed out in horror thinking that he had killed me. They aimed weapons at us and screamed out, outraged:

"Monster!"

"Don't let it escape! Kill it!"

"How could you do this?!"

I urged Asriel to fight back but he was too softhearted so I tried to take control of him to protect us but he wouldn't let me. He managed to escape and carried me back to the throne room but was severely injured. He fell and turned into dust and some of it fell on my body. Toriel took my body then left the castle and buried me near a tree. There's one thing about monster's dust, when it is sprinkled on something that it likes, it's essence will live on."

You sat up quickly and waved your hands telling them to stop "Wait! Wait! Wait! Are you trying to tell me that you are a part of Asriel, while he is a part of you?!"

"That's the whole idea. Now, don't interrupt! When I awoke I couldn't feel anything also remember anything. That's when you and Frisk came barreling in and now you know the rest. And now I remember everything that's happened when I saw Asriel again. "Now enough of the sob story! Get up and fight me!"

You got up and brushed yourself off then held a hand for them to wait "OK, but one more question though?"

 

They tapped their impatiently "What...?"

"Heh. Since when were you the one in control?"

Chara's eyes widen at what you had just said, it sounded familiar to them "What?!"

"Now! Frisk!"

Suddenly Chara's body refused to move "What's going on here?! Why can't I move?!"

"So I can do this!"

You jumped and wrapped your arms around them, hugging them tightly. "What are you doing...? You shouldn't spare me. I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone. I'll kill everyone you love."

You continued to hug them, while they tried to struggle to break free "...? Why...?! I can't understand! I just can't understand...Why are you being so nice to me?!"

"You were just a kid in a bad situation."

They looked at you surprised and you could have sworn you saw tears in their eyes for a moment "What do you really want Chara...?"

"I just want to be with Asriel again."

"Now would you come out of Frisk so I can talk to you face to face?"

Red vapors emitted from Frisk's body and started to take form. You looked at Chara surprised "Woah, now I can see why Asriel would have gotten Frisk mixed up with you. You look almost identical to them. You look like twins!"

"Well, if you're done gawking at me, tell me why you wanted to talk to me!"

(...I wonder if this will work?...)


	44. Asriel's Return And The Six Souls Final Words

(Y/N)! This is all just a bad dream! Please wake up...!

Tori can't you use your healing magic?!

(Y/N), I swear if you died I'll never forgive you!

C'mon, (Y/N)! Please wake up you're really rattling everyone out here!...

 

You slowly opened your eyes to see Toriel looking down at you "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

You looked to the right to see Frisk holding your hand. Alphys "W-we were so worried...! It felt like you were out forever!"

Undyne makes a big goofy grin "Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay?!"

Sans lets out a big grin "Yeah. You made Papyrus cry like a baby."

Papyrus quickly rubs his eyes "Wh-WHAT! I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY! I just... caught something in my eye."

Sans smiles and looks at his brother "What did you catch?"

"TEARS!"

 

Asgore tries to calm everyone down "Now, now. The important part is that is alright. Here, . Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better."

Toriel speaks out "Errr...How about we give her space, first? She must be very exhausted. Though from what, I'm not certain. we do not remember what exactly happened. There was a flower, and then everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you're ready we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then, you might want to take a walk. You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here."

You got up and walked towards Asgore "Hey Asgore!"

He smiles "Howdy, (Y/N). Sorry about almost trying to take your soul. I feel very bad about it. I HOPE we can still be pals."

"Of course we are."

Undyne pats him on his shoulder "Hey don't worry about it, Asgore. I think everybody's tried to kill her and Frisk at least once."

"Oh,...I see! In that case, I'm not sorry, (Y/N)."

You and Undyne burst out laughing "ASGORE! That's not what I MEANT!"

You feel someone tap your arm then looked to see Alphys. She motions you to come closer like she wanted to ask you something privately "Psst... You gotta tell me. Do you think that Asgore and Toriel will get back together?"

You looked over at Asgore and Toriel to see him trying to get her to talk to him but she doesn't look at him "Yeah. I think will, but it will take time."

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, that's what I hope too. Just think about how cute they must have been together. It's quickly becoming my number one ship of all time. Tori and Gorey, my old boss and his ex-wife. Uh, that sounds a lot less cool all of a sudden."

Undyne sees you talking to Alphys and walks over to join the conversation "So, Alphys what do you want to do now, that we're all free? We have the whole world to explore now."

Alphys shyly looks up at her and blushes "Well, of course I'm going to go out and...No! I should be totally honest! I'm gonna stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!"

Papyrus smiles at her outburst "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! EVERYONE! A CELEBRATION! TO BEING LOSERS!"

Undyne smiles and slaps her hand on your shoulder "Heh. Papyrus has the right idea. Losing to is the best thing to ever happen to me. So I'm glad we...huh?"

She sees Asgore asking something but couldn't make it out "What is it Asgore?"

He looks at her with interest "Um...what's an...anime?"

Alphys begins to shake barley able to contain her excitement "(OH MY GOD! Please help me explain this to Asgore.)"

You smiled agreeing to help "Sure!"

"Well you see Asgore, it's like a cartoon but..."

"With swords."

He tries to put together what you and Alphys said "So, it's like a cartoon, but with swords? Golly! That sounds neato! Where is this? Where can I see the anime."

Alphys reaches into her lab coat to pull out her phone "Hold on, uh...I think I have some on my phone. Here look at this!" She swipes the screen but it wasn't the right genre of anime. She laughs sheepishly "Oh, um...that's the...that's the wrong."

"Golly were those two robots..."

Undyne answers for him stunned by what she saw too "Kissing...?"

"Boy! Technology sure is something isn't it?"

"Ehehehe...yeah! It sure is!"

Papyrus asks Asgore with both excited and nervous "So, Asgore. How about making me an member of the royal guard?"

"Well, Papyrus, now that the war is over. We might not need the royal guard anymore."

His eyes bugged out and practically screams out disappointed "WHAT?! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE humans' QUEST?! THEY JOURNEYED ALL THE WAY, AND I'M STILL NOT A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?! Truly, this is the worst possible ending."

You looked at Sans and he looks like he's hiding something "Hey, (Y/N). What's with that weird expression? Tori was telling me how she made b'scotch pie for you."

Toriel beams at the mention of it "Oh, I should bake it for everyone sometime."

Alphys mouth begins to water "(Oh that sounds REALLY good.)"

Papyrus and Undyne jumped with excitement "Cooking? CAN I HELP?!"

"Wait a second! Can I help too?!"

Toriel smiles and giggles "Certainly! It would be fun to cook together!"

When seeing Undyne Alphys decided to change her mind "(O-On second thought maybe I'll o-order a pizza.)"

Toriel smiles at you "Hello (Y/N), Alphys upgraded my phone. I'm having a lot of fun with the "texting" feature. Sans, "check out" this one."

He leans over to look and snickered "Oh man, Tori...that's brutal." then texts back to her.

Papyrus looks at the two of them with disbelief "I can't believe the queen has returned. And also she's a huge dork. YOU TWO ARE TWO FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! WHY ARE YOU TEXTING?!"

Toriel giggles and replies "Worry not, Papyrus. We are texting for a good reason."

He looks at her confused "What is that?"

Sans winks at him "Well, 'cause we're huge dorks."

Toriel looks at Sans surprised "Sans, please do not say that. You are not a dork." then she smirks teasingly "You are more of a bonehead!"

Papyrus laughs at her pun "HAHAHA! WOW! THOSE PUNS ARE EVEN LESS FUNNY COMING FROM HER!"

Sans grins at him "Then why are you smiling."

"IT'S A PITY SMILE!"

Toriel gives you a playful smile and you looked at her wondering what she was up to "Sans, did I ever tell you about the time, flirted with me?~"

You face turned completely red "Toriel! Please no! Anything but that!"

She strikes a sexy pose that made Asgore jaw dropped "She called me an hot goat mama!~"

Sans, Papyrus and Gaster looked at you "Oh boy."

"Wow, (Y/N). This really puts our relationship into a new light!"

"Wow. I didn't think you swing that way, (Y/N).~"

"It's not what you think!"

Sans then gave you a smug grin "Hey Tori. Do you have any other embarrassing stories?"

You shouted "SANS, NO!"

Toriel laughs at your attempts to stop Sans from hearing what she had to say "Do I ever! But I think that story is one for another time."

You looked at Frisk "You ready to go?" They nodded their head then smiled and held out their hand for you to hold.

You took it then turned to look at the others "We'll be back. We're just going for a little walk."

 

You and Frisk walked back towards the ruins to where your journey first began. Upon arriving at the destination you saw someone standing in front of yellow flowers, Asriel.

You smirked teasingly and loudly called out to him "Hey there, buttercup!"

He jumped startled by your voice and turned around surprised as if he didn't really think that you would actually come to see him "What are you doing here?"

"I made a promise didn't I. Here I am!"

"I don't know why you came. There's nothing for you here. Just go back to the others. Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers."

You and Frisk still just stood there " (Y/N), please leave me alone. I can't come back. I can't just can't, okay?"

"Enough of the OKs! It's not OK!"

"I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me."

You and Frisk still stayed in the same spot and he notices "Why are you still here? Are you here to keep me company? (Y/N) ."

He looks at Frisk "Let me ask you a question. Frisk, why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend right? "Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear." Frisk, why would you ever climb a mountain like that?! Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Well, only you know the answer don't you? I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn't for a happy reason.

I'll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about it. . , you ARE very different from Chara. And Frisk you have similar,uh, fashion choices. I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe the truth is, Chara wasn't never really the greatest person. While Frisk, you're the type of friends I wish I always had.

So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit. Let's be honest I did some weird stuff as a flower."

You laughed softly at him "You can say that again.~"

"There's one last thing I should tell you. When Chara and I combined our souls together. The control over our body was actually split between us. They were the one who actually picked up their own empty body. And then when we got to the village. They were the one who wanted to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. And then because of me, we...Well that's why I ended up as a flower.

This whole time I blamed myself for the situation. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world "kill or be killed" but now after meeting you I don't regret that decision anymore. I did the right thing. If I killed those humans, we would have to waged war against all of humanity. And in the end, everyone went free right? I still feel kind of sad, knowing how long it took, so maybe it wasn't a perfect decision.

But you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right? Well, not that I have much of a life left. But that's besides the point. Thank you so much for listening to me. You really should go and be with your friends now, OK? And in the future if you ever think of me. I want you to think of me not as a flower, but as you see me right now. Be careful in the outside world OK? Despite of what everyone thinks its not as nice as it is here.

They're a lot of floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice. Don't kill, and don't be killed alright? That's the best you can strive for. Well, see you."

 

He noticed that you and Frisk haven't left "Don't you have anything better to do?"

You walked up and sat down beside him "No I don't. So if you're finished come with us already."

He looks at you surprised "Haven't you been listening to me?! I can't come with you!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a soul! Once I turn back into a flower, I'll just hurt everyone again! You have to go!"

He tried to push you to get you to budge but you wouldn't move "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here! Damn it!"

He looks at you surprised then lets go defeated not wanting to argue with you anymore "You really are an idiot."

You sighed "Now if you'll listen to me. What you said about Chara was only half right."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure I'll agree with you, Chara is insane. But when you two were at the village. Chara only wanted to protect the both of you."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"They told me everything and by that I mean "everything" How they ended up down here, and why they hated humanity."

He looks at Frisk with uncertainty "Is this true?"

They nodded their head then Chara exited from them. They approached him aloofly "I'm sorry, Asriel."

You looked at Chara not fully believing them "Did you really mean that? Tell him your sorry but a bit nicer"

They looked at you then him "I'm not good at saying thank you or sorry but I truly am sorry Asriel. Please forgive me."

Asriel looked at Chara with disbelief like they were a different person then smiled "I forgive you."

You smiled and stood and walked towards them "I been doing some thinking. Since you absorbed Chara's soul. You seem to have their personality, so if you two were to combine. Then maybe you would be whole again!"

He looks at you then Chara unsure "I don't know...what if it doesn't work?"

You encouraged him "We won't know if we don't try."

 

Papyrus sees you and Frisk walking up and energetically waves "(Y/N)! YOU'RE BACK!"

Then he notices Asriel as he pops out from behind you in his REAL form and looks at him surprised shifting from him to Toriel and Asgore "HOW MANY CLONES DOES ASGORE HAVE?!"

Asgore and Toriel looked at Asriel in shock to see him alive and actually standing in front of them "My son!"

"Asriel! Is that really you?!"

Asriel smiles at his parents then chuckled and posed "I'm Asriel as it gets!~"

Toriel and Sans kneels over in laughter at his pun while Papyrus and Asgore groans with disapproval at it "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!"

"Yep, You are your mother's son alright."

During the whole reunion you notice something glowing from behind you. You heard everyone gasp in shock and quickly turned to see what it was.

(...What is it now?!...)

In front of you were the six souls.

 

Perseverance: "Do not be alarmed. We only wish to say goodbye and reveal the truth."

Bravery: "We are descendants of the humans who casted the spell to keep the monsters trapped from within Mt. Ebott."

Justice: "Ashamed of what our predecessors have done, we've tried to break the barrier ourselves to help free everyone. But we've failed."

Integrity: "That was until you and Frisk actually succeed what we've couldn't have done."

Patience: "Everything is at what it should be. Monsters can now live on the surface with humans."

Kindness: "Thank you! You've set us all free!"

 

The souls then slowly faded away. You felt someone tugging your hand and looked down to see Frisk then knelt down to their level "What's up?"

"I'm a bit confused."

You smiled at them "What are you confused about?"

"The barrier it's broken." You raised your eyebrow intrigued on what they were asking "Yes, it is."

"How?"

"Are you asking about how the barrier was broken?"

"I thought we needed a monster soul and a human soul to break it."

"You already know the answer."

"What is it?"

"Love."


	45. Drop Pop Sansy~

You all walked through the door and stepped outside into the blinding light after being underground for so long. In front was the most beautiful thing ever the sun set was setting making colors in the sky.

Making everyone entranced by it "Oh my..."

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

"Wow, it's even better than on TV. Way better! It's even better than I imagined!"

Undyne noogies Frisk on their head "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Papyrus looked at his brother confused as if he seen something foreign to him "Hey Sans, what's that giant ball?"

"We call that "the sun", my friend."

"THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

Asgore was still entranced by the sunlight "I could stand here and watch this for hours."

Toriel playfully elbowed him to break him out of it "Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we really should think about what comes next."

He shakes his head and clears his throat "Oh right, everyone this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." He turns to look at you " , I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

"I'll do it but you have to make Frisk one too. I won't do it without them."

Papyrus happily cheers "Yeah, (Y/N) , and Frisk, will be the greatest ambassadors. AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE a GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

He excitedly runs off not having a clue where he was going with Undyne and Alphys chasing after him "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!"

"Hey, Undyne! Wait up!"

Asgore nervously shifts his gaze towards Toriel wondering what to do "Whoops. Uh, should I do something?"

She puffs out her cheeks and glares at him silently "..." He quickly jumps back feeling intimidated by her "Well, gotta go!"

You and Frisk laughed as he quickly scrambled to get away (I guess SHE wears the pants in the family)

Toriel laughs softly then turns to you and Frisk "It seems everyone is quite eager to set off. Frisk, you came from this from this world right? And you, you said that you weren't from here? Do you have a place to live? What will you do now?"

You looked at Frisk and they looked back at you and nodded. You turned towards Toriel "We want to stay with you!"

She looked at you both shocked then she smiled "What? , Frisk, You really are a funny children. If you had said that earlier none of this would have happened. It is a good thing it took you this long to change your mind. Hee Hee. Well I suppose, if you two really don't have a place to go? I'll do my best to take care of you for as long as you need alright? Now come along. Everyone is waiting for us!"

She takes Frisk's hand then started walking off and you were about to follow her when someone stops you.

 

Umbrella at your side,

It's raining but you close it tight

 

You looked to see who it was,...it was Sans.

He takes your hand pulling you along in a different direction "Tori, I'm going to borrow her for a bit."

You looked at him confused "Where are we going?"

He whispered "There's someone I want you to meet."

(Who?)

Frisk looks at him puzzled as to where he was taking you "Don't worry, kid. We'll be back soon."

Temmie glares at him and makes a fist then punched their paw with it "Hoi! Yous better take care of her or yous will regrets it."

He leads you towards an cliff. Then a portal opens up and someone steps out of it. You looked at them in shock.

 

"And how are you?" purred the cat just passing through

Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

 

He looked like Sans but was wearing white clothes and a red scarf around his neck. You frantically looked at both of them back and forth, astonished "What's HE doing here!?"

Sans laughs at your expression "(Y/N) , I would like to introduce you to, Geno Sans!"

Geno smiles and waves at you "'Sup."

"How?! What?!"

"He was the one who told me to rescue you from that weed."

 

Let out a sigh for another day, the same as the last

C'mon let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past

 

Geno walks closer over to you then circles around sizing you up "So you're the infamous Player everyone's been talking about. I would say ice to meet you but I've got a skele-ton of information I have to report. Tell me, ever since you've played the game. Have you ever wondered why Sans knew where you'd be when you arrived? When he knew what you did? Or during the Genocide route he would talk about timelines?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he is part of an organization, The S.A.V.E Organization, which is an acronym, Stand Against Violence Endpoint.

Reflecting up from a puddle, but then gone in a flash

Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

"It is led by someone you have already met since the very beginning."

You looked at him confused "Who?"

"He is known as the man who speaks in hands.~"

But look around!

Dance up and down!

 

"Gaster!?"

He laughs at your expression " Yeah, We've been receiving reports of a massive anomaly in the space time continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting,...until suddenly everything ends."

His pinpricks in his eyesockets quickly faded away giving him an demeaning look as he toward over you "Heheheheh...that was your fault isn't it?"

(Why do I feel severely threatened by that!)

Sans steps in between you two "C'mon Geno, there's no need to scare her out of skin.~"

He smiles and shrugs it off like it never happened "Ah, I was just joking with her.~"

The world is now!

Still going 'round!

 

"As for why I am here, you know that this is the end of the game right? You could stay here if you want to or..., if you want you can go back, but when you return, you'll think that this is all just a dream, that it never happened."

"You mean I can go home?"

"Yes."

"I want to stay."

He closes his eyelids and smiles "I figured you would say that.~" then summons a portal.

Just feel it pound!

We're skyward bound!

 

"Welp, I better get going I've got a ton of work to do and by that I mean a skele-ton.~ Take care of yourself. 'Cause someone really cares about you." He turns to get ready to enter through it but someone mumbled excitedly through it.

 

Move at the top speed of sound!

He smiles and looks at you one last time and waves "Underswap Sans says "Hi!"

Running into another day,

I wanna to break away and take a leap

 

Then another voice mumbled, this one sounded rough. You saw Geno blush and replied back "I can't say THAT to her!"

The voice mumbled back at him sounding like a threat. He pouted "Alright, fine. Why me."

He turned towards you with his whole face blushing blue and quickly blurted wanting to get it over with.

 

As you're stuck on yesterday,

No sun to rise would be ok with me

 

"Underfell Sans says that you got nice melons.~"

Your jaw dropped to the ground while Sans spit out his ketchup he started drinking. Geno quickly steps in the portal grumbling "There you happy now!" and he vanishes.

Sans turns to you confused "Why did you choose to stay?"

"I figured that an certain skeleton would miss me like crazy if I'd left."

He smiles teasingly "Yeah, Papyrus would miss you.~"

"Yes, I suppose he would.~"

Every day is okay

"Sans, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"The SAVE organization, it manages timelines and universes right?"

"Yeah?"

"And all of the "Sans'" do that right?"

"Yes, they do but why are you asking?"

"It seems like a lot to handle for someone. Has there ever been one that's gone rogue before?"

"There's "him" but he's been quiet for a while."

He turns to look at the sunset and smiled "This can't be real."

You sat down next to him "You better get used it, boneboy.~ There's going to be plenty more, especially stars."

 

Taking it step-by-step

"If there was a reset-"

"Sans, I told you, there's not going to be any more resets."

"I know but if there was. You can't understand how this feels. Knowing that one day without warning it's all going to reset. I gave up trying to go back and getting to the surface every time doesn't really appeal to me anymore either. 'Cause if we do, we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it right?"

We're always be ahead

 

"To be blunt, it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. Or is that a poor excuse for me being lazy?...hell if I know."

 

Our love is glowing red

 

"All I know seeing what comes next I can't afford not to care anymore..." He seems to struggle with what he was saying

"What are you trying to say?"

Need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times

 

He takes in an deep breath and stays silent for awhile then looks straight into your eyes and smiles

 

I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find

"If there was an reset. I will gladly fall in love with you all over again!"

We're always singing the same tune!

 

You stared at him speechless and he snickered at your reaction then inched closer giving you an smug grin "You know, it takes tulips to kiss.~"

"Sans, no."

He smirks and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you towards him "Sans, yes."

You looked at him again then noticed something, something different.

Now falling to her side,

The drops of rain that mix with light

"Sans?"

"Yeah, (Y/N)?"

You pointed above him completely dumbfounded "Your 1HP! It's gone up!"

"Wha?" He looks at it to see that it has went up to 4 HP. "Heh. Well, how about that."

 

(Stealing a glance, hid the cat who turns his back)

"Sans, what's going on?"

Their heads starting to sink,

This boredom is too hard to fight

"HP is also another acronym, it stands for Hope."

Just spinning lies with

the only thread of kindness we've saved

"So, you're gaining more hope! That's great!"

Or if we're blind and

the truth is just a painting in grey

 

He inches closer to you "Last chance to back out"

"Sans, after everything we've been through you can't get rid of me that easily.~"

He closes his eyes and laughed softly then he gently pushes you to the ground "Heh, then sit back and relax. 'Cause this monster is going to eat you up.~"

Drowning us out,

All the noisy drops the fall in the rain

He leans closer to you getting ready to kiss you on your lips.

But fingertips traced every line

And opened my eyes

 

You close your eyes waiting for it until you feel a huge weight fell on top of you. Making a whoopie cushion set off as it did.

I'll paint it blue!

I'll sing a tune!

"Ugh..." You opened your eyes to see that Sans had collapsed on your chest.

I'm wishing too

For something new

You nudged him slightly hoping to get a response from him

It will come true!

For me and you!

"Sans? Sans, what are you doing?"

And then we'll finally break through!

Then you hear light snoring sounds coming from him.

Swimming through the Milky Way,

I want to break away and take the leap

(...He's asleep?!...)

Since we're falling anyway,

No moon to rise would be okay with me

 

Knowing that you couldn't get up without waking him too, you decided to just stay put. (After everything that had happened, he definitely deserves a rest.)

Every night is alright

You giggled softly as you looked at the sleeping skeleton on top of you

We're taking it step-by-step

We're always move ahead

"Sans,...you really are a lazybones.~"

Our love is glowing red!

You hear him snickered a bit

Need me more, need you more

"I'm having the breast time right now.~"

Cry to me, know that I care

"I guess there's just one last thing to do"

Lean on me and I'll be there

"Knock Knock"

As we keep trying, we'll find

(What is he planning?!)

You're always gonna be there too!

You swallowed and asked

Shinning down on me you're my blue moon!~

"Who's there?"

Dreaming forever to find now I'm awake

"Will you?"

I need to find tomorrow,

Can you take me away?

(There's no way he's asking THAT is he?!)

And go to the top speed of sound

"You're leaving me in suspense here"

Running into another day,

I wanna break away and take the leap

"This is the part where you say "Will you who?~"

As you're stuck on yesterday,

No sun to rise would be okay with me

"W-will you who?"

Everyday is okay

(...)

Taking it step-by-step

We're always move ahead

(...)

Our love is glowing red!

"Will you marry me?"

Need me more, need you more

(...)

You fall down seven more times

I'll be there seven, eight, nine

(...)

As we've keep trying, we'll find

(...)

You're always gonna be there too

We're always singing the same tune

"Yes!"

Every day from now on!

The End?


	46. Love Like You~

  
You all walked through the door and stepped outside into the blinding light after being underground for so long. In front was the most beautiful thing ever the sun set was setting making colors in the sky.

Making everyone entranced by it "Oh my..."

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

"Wow, it's even better than on TV. Way better! It's even better than I imagined!"

Undyne noogies Frisk on their head "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Papyrus looked at his brother confused as if he seen something foreign to him "Hey Sans, what's that giant ball?"

"We call that "the sun", my friend."

"THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

Undyne noogies him hard "You bonehead!~"

He tried to break out of her hold "PLEASE, DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

Asgore was still entranced by the sunlight "I could stand here and watch this for hours."

Toriel playfully elbowed him to break him out of it "Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we really should think about what comes next."

He shakes his head and clears his throat "Oh right, everyone this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." He turns to look at you "(Y/N) , I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

"I'll do it but you have to make Frisk one too. I won't do it without them."

Papyrus happily cheers "Yeah, will be the greatest ambassadors. AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION! But, first..."

Everyone looks at him puzzled as he walks over to you and picks you up, bridal carriage. You exclaimed out in surprise not expecting it "Wah! Paps! What are you doing?!" then he walks over to the edge of the cliff.

You looked down, which was a big mistake, seeing the huge drop down and quickly looked back at him "You aren't doing, what I think you're doing are you?!"

He smiles and leans forward "YOU BETTER HOLD ON TIGHT!~" then jumps off with you screaming your head off.

 

If I could begin to be,

 

He lands on the ground with a thud making a dust cloud as he did and sets you down. During the jump, your hair and clothes had become disheveled. You tried to fix yourself while looking at him completely clueless as to what happened "What was that?!"

"Did, The Great Papyrus, forget to mention that he has super jump?"

He covers his mouth and laughed "OOPSIE, NYEH HEH HEH!"

(He's such a cinnamon roll!)

You hear roaring sound of water and turned around to see a a big, beautiful waterfall. You looked at Papyrus to see him captivated by it too "(Y/N)! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"That's a waterfall, Paps."

"THAT'S NOT A WATERFALL! THERE'S NO TRASH!"

"You're right, it doesn't. It's clean."

It took a while for him finally understand "WOWIE!"

 

Half of what you think of me,

"WHAT ELSE IS ON THE SURFACE?!"

"Well, it has spaghetti that you're so fond of!"

"IT DOES!? WOWIE!"

"Yep, and all kinds of different ways to make it too! Like spaghetti tacos, spaghetti sandwiches, and spaghetti ice cream..."

You turned to see Papyrus beaming like he died and went to spaghetti heaven. Then you noticed him touching his red scarf that was around his neck "What's the story behind that scarf, you're always wearing?"

He stays silent for a while and decides to answer "It was my mother's. It's the only thing that I have of her. Dad had it for awhile, then he gave it to Sans then Sans gave it to me."

"By the way, Papyrus there's something that's been on my mind for a while."

"What is it?"

"When me and Frisk first met you. You didn't even see Frisk standing behind a lamp even though they was RIGHT in front of your field of vision."

He begins to fidget with his hands nervously as if he was hiding something.

"Also, you mistaken us for a rock and a tree. (Then there's that time when he thought "Frisk" was going to "hug" him.)

You shuddered the genocide memory from your thoughts "You even thought Toriel and Asriel was Asgore. Papyrus...Have you not been able to see far away this entire time? Are you nearsighted?"

 

I could do about anything

He stomps his foot childishly "I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SIGHT IS FINE!"

You took a few steps back away from him and held up your fingers "How many am I holding up?"

He squints his eye sockets "24!? NO, WAIT! 36!"

You looked at him completely dumbfounded (I'm only holding up two! He's completely nearsighted!)

He smiles proudly "NYEH Heh Heh Heh! I TAKE YOUR SILENCE THAT I'M CORRECT! AM I RIGHT, (Y/N)?"

( I should just go along with it. I don't want to hurt his feelings. A sad Papyrus is not good!)

You smiled trying to cover up the lie "Y-Yeah! You're right!"

He lets out an disappointed sigh "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're lying."

(Crap! He saw right through it!)

You wringed your hands nervously "H-How did you know?"

"Your voice gets squeaky when you lie."

 

I could even learn how to love

"I'm sorry, Papyrus."

"IT'S ALRIGHT! The truth is, I've never been able to see well."

"Don't you have glasses?"

"I do, but Sans doesn't like them. He says I don't look like myself."

You put your hand on his shoulder "Papyrus, you need to be able to see. Besides I'd bet they'll make you even more cooler than you already are!~"

He reaches into is battle body to get them "Alright, but you better not laugh." and slowly put it on.

You looked at him stunned (I can see why Sans would be disturbed at the time. He's almost identical to Gaster! But he also looks amazing!)

He looks at you and nervously rubs the back of his head "How do I look?"

"You look stunning!"

His eyes grow big as beamed at you, with his hands on his cheekbones, while blushing a bit. "And, even if you didn't get into the royal guard. You're still one to me!"

He smiles as an idea pops into his skull "Hey (Y/N), you are a human, yeeees?~"

You turned to look at him to see an mischievous glint in his eye.

(What is he up to?~)

 

When I see the way you act,

"Yeah, last time I checked. Why?"

"GOOD!" He wraps an arm around your waist to pull you to his chest "HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! And I'm never letting you go.~ NYEH HEHHEH!"

An tense atmosphere filled around him until he excitedly blurted out "WILL YOU BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ONE AND ONLY?!"

You looked at him shocked not knowing what to say. Then you both hear something landed with a loud thud!

You both looked at what made the noise, to find Sans looking at the two of you completely stunned.

You looked behind him to see a tree (Did he just fall out of it?! Wait a minute,...has he been spying on us this entire time?!)

 

Wondering when I'm coming back

 

Papyrus looked at Sans worried and rushed over to him "SANS! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW YOU ONLY HAVE 1HP! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS!?"

Still feeling dazed from the fall, he looks up at Papyrus and grins "You wouldn't be leaf me even if I'd told you.~" He pointed above him "Check it out bro."

You and Papyrus looked to see his HP and stared at him completely dumbfounded "SANS! YOUR HP!? IT'S GONE UP TO 4! THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"I know, I'm even stumped about it, Paps.~" Sans noticed that Papyrus was wearing his glasses then looked away.

Papyrus begins to panic, worried that he might have done something to upset him "SANS! IS IT THE GLASSES?! I'LL TAKE THEM OFF!"

(I wonder what's wrong? It can't be about Gaster because he's back.)

Then Sans flashes his brother a big grin "You look cool, bro!"

Papyrus gave him the biggest smile and picked him up and hugged him tightly. Then he glanced at the tree that Sans fell out of "What were you doing in that tree in the first place? You could have just use your "shortcut" to us."

Sans rolls his eyes acting innocent "Well..."

 

I could do about anything

 

Papyrus caught what he was doing "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WAS SPYING ON US WEREN'T YOU?! SANS, I'M NOT A BABY BONES ANYMORE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Sans gives him an mischievous grin "Aw, don't be upsetti, Paps.~"

"Sans, don't..."

He clasped his hands together "No matter what. You'll always be my baby brother.~"

"SANS!"

"Baby brother.~"

Papyrus covers his 'ears' feeling embarrassed "AAAAH! BROTHER I DISOWN YOU!"

Sans smiles aloofly and puts his hands in his pockets "I better spaghetti out of here.~"

"Don't get saucy with me, Sans."

He opens up a portal but turns around to look at you one last time to say something "Hey (Y/N) ."

"What?"

The pinpricks from his eye sockets quickly faded giving him an menacing feature "Take care of him. If you hurt him or break his heart, then you're going to have a bad time." He grins and quickly jumps through.

(Was he giving me his blessing?!)

Papyrus lets out an exasperated sigh "That lazybones."

You decided your answer "Yes."

He turned to look at you but confused "What? That Sans is a lazybones?"

You smiled and shook your head " That I'll be with you."

His eyes bugged out of his eye sockets, happy but also surprised "NYEH!?"

 

I could even learn how to love like you

The End?

 


	47. Underground~

  
You all walked through the door and stepped outside into the blinding light after being underground for so long. In front was the most beautiful thing ever the sun set was setting making colors in the sky.

Making everyone entranced by it "Oh my..."

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

"Wow, it's even better than on TV. Way better! It's even better than I imagined!"

Undyne noogies Frisk on their head "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Papyrus looked at his brother confused as if he seen something foreign to him "Hey Sans, what's that giant ball?"

"We call that "the sun", my friend."

"That's the sun?! Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"

Asgore was still entranced by the sunlight "I could stand here and watch this for hours."

Toriel playfully elbowed him to break him out of it "Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we really should think about what comes next." He shakes his head and clears his throat "Oh right, everyone this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." He turns to look at you "(Y/N) , I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

"I'll do it but you have to make Frisk one too. I won't do it without them."

Papyrus happily cheers "Yeah, , and Frisk, will be the greatest ambassadors. And I the great Papyrus will be the best mascot! I'll go make a good first impression!" He excitedly runs off not having a clue where he was going.

Sans leaves to go after him "Well, someone's got to go and keep him out of trouble. See you guys." but went the opposite direction he left.

Having Undyne and Alphys to chase after him instead "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!"

"Hey, Undyne! Wait up!"

Asgore nervously shifts his gaze towards Toriel wondering what to do "Whoops. Uh, should I do something?"

She puffs out her cheeks and glares at him silently "..." He quickly jumps back feeling intimidated by her "Well, gotta go!"

You and Frisk laughed as he quickly scrambled to get away (I guess SHE wears the pants in the family)

Toriel laughs softly then turns to you and Frisk "It seems everyone is quite eager to set off. Frisk, you came from this from this world right? And you, you said that you weren't from here? Do you have a place to live? What will you do now?"

You looked at Frisk and they looked back at you and nodded. You turned towards Toriel "We want to stay with you!"

She looked at you both shocked then she smiled "What? , Frisk, You really are a funny children. If you had said that earlier none of this would have happened. It is a good thing it took you this long to change your mind. Hee Hee. Well I suppose, if you two really don't have a place to go? I'll do my best to take care of you for as long as you need alright? Now come along. Everyone is waiting for us!"

She takes Frisk's hand then started walking off and you were about to follow her when someone stops you.

 

No one can blame me

You looked to see who it was,...it was Asriel.

"Mom, there's something I have to discuss with, (Y/N) ."

"Okay, but be back before nightfall."

He takes your hand and begins walking away "Sure."

"And don't talk to strangers."

He stops to answer her "Okay, I will"

"And don't-"

"Mom, I know you're worried about me but I'm not a little kid anymore."

 

For walking away

 

She looks at him shocked then smiles "I know, I just can't believe that you're actually back. I'm still in shock. All I can picture is this cute shy baby little goat who was always stuttering and hiding behind things. And when Chara came he grew more confident. Those two we're always inseparable.~ (Y/N), I have a picture book if you'd like to see it sometime."

 

Too much rejection

You gave Asriel an teasing smirk then answered "Do you now.~"

Asriel looked like he was about to die of embarrassment "Mom, please!"

She chuckled then waved "Alright, go on. Don't let this silly old goat keep you."

He takes you to an certain "village" that was in ruins "Where are we?"

"You should know."

You looked around then spotted an familiar patch of yellow flowers in the town square.

 

No love injection

You're eyes widen in realization (This is where IT all happened!)

You turned towards Asriel and walked up to him "Before you say what you have to say, first things first."

 

Life can't be easy

 

You gave him an playful smile then reached up and petted his ears. He grabs your hands gently and pulls you off of him "What was that for! I'm not a petting zoo you know!"

You looked away nonchalantly "I couldn't help myself. Your ears looked so soft and plushy.~ I had to get it out of my system. So don't be baashful.~"

 

It's not always swell

He looks at you shocked when you bleated at him "Don't you start."

You looked at 'Asriel' then smirked teasingly at him.

He looks at you nervously "W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Chasriel!~"

Don't tell me truth hurts little girl

 

He let out an choked surprise, and jumps back away from you, embarrassed, blushing a bit, then crossed his arms and looked away from you "Listen, I've been through some changes but I'm still Asriel and don't you forget that."

"Hahaha, yeah, sure thing. So?~"

He looks back at you confused "Well what?"

"How do you feel?"

Cause it hurts like hell

 

He lets his arms drop to his side then stood silent for a minute to think "How I feel? I lost and scared and happy. Why am I so sure that I rather be this than everything that I was supposed to be. And I rather do this than everything that I was supposed to do."

You smiled at him "Welcome to life."

"Can you tell me, how was Asriel able to alter fate? Why was Chara willing to give up everything? What am I?"

You held his hands reassuringly "No more questions. Don't ever question this. You already are the answer."

 

But down in the underground

 

He looks at you shocked taking in what you said then you asked "So? Is this form permanent, or?"

"I can split apart but I, would turn back into a flower in a few seconds. Besides I'm happy, if that's the emotion I'm feeling right now? I'd rather stay like this."

"That's great, Asriel! You're feeling emotions now!"

He smiles weakly and laughed "Ha, yeah..."

You looked at him concerned "What's wrong?"

"I remember when I first woke up in the garden. I was so scared.

Deep in the underground

 

I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. My entire body had turned into a flower! "Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" I called out, but nobody came.

Eventually the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what happened to him. Then he held me, . He held me with tears in his eyes, saying "There, there. Everything's going to be alright. He was so...emotional.

But for some reason I didn't feel anything at all. Soon I realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it not like I wasn't trying.

A land serene

 

I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually I went to the ruins and inside I found HER, . I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again.

But,...SHE failed. Haha. I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. (Y/N), you might not believe this, but I decided it wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without Chara.

 

A crystal moon

 

So I decided to follow in their footsteps. I decided I would erase myself from existence and guess what?...I succeeded. But as I left this mortal coil, I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you...? Something primal started to burn inside me. "No," I thought.

"I don't want to die!" Then I woke up like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my "save point." Interested I decided to experiment, again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point I could have let this world continue on without me. But as long as I was determined to live, I could go back. Amazing isn't,(Y/N) ? I was amazed to.

 

It's only

 

At first I used my powers for good. I became "friends" with everyone. I solved all of their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing, for a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are. It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them.

 

Forever

 

"I don't like this." I told myself. "I just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens. Ha ha ha, what an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. But then I made a mistake. When I killed that smileytrashbag's brother and when he found out,...let's just say that he caused me a few shares of resets."

You held up your hand to stop him so you could register everything he's said so far "I have a question?"

Not long at all

"What?"

"You had the power to reset, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that power?"

He stays silent then answered "Yes."

You took in a deep breath and exhaled "Well, since you do. Are you going to use RESET? To start EVERYTHING over again?"

He stays silent for a while then he finally answers "No. Like I said I'm happy I don't want to lose this."

You sighed in relief "That's good. I don't think we can go through all THAT again.~"

Lost and lonely

 

He smiles and chuckled silently then clears his throat to finish his story "As I was saying, Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand,(Y/N) . I've done everything this world it has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone.

Sets of numbers, lines of dialogues, I've seen them all. But you, YOU'RE different. I never could predict you,(Y/N) . When I saw you in the ruins, I didn't recognized you. I thought I could frighten you then steal your soul.

Thats Underground!~

 

I failed and when I tried to load my save file,...it didn't work. (Y/N), your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine! There was something about you, that drawn me towards you. I've even done things that I've never done for anyone for a long time. I've had conversations with you. I've even helped you."

Underground!~

You looked at him confused "What do you mean by when you helped me?"

"There's the time when you fell off the cliff in when Undyne pursued you. For the first time I've actually felt something! Something that I haven't felt in a long time. I'd felt...scared? Not for me,...but for you.

 

Daddy! Daddy! Get me outta here!

 

I quickly made a patch of yellow flowers for you land on. I felt...relieved? If that's the word? And the other time when when you faced off against Chara even though I knew you didn't stood a chance against them. I made them trip over a root but you got injured in the process. I felt...terrible?

 

No one can blame me

But now, now I feel something different towards you."

For walking away

 

He shakes his head in frustration What is this emotion?! It feels familiar but I don't know what IT is! You have to tell me!"

 

Too much rejection

He suddenly throws his arms out with his hands beside your head pinning you against the tree.

(Woah! Someone has mood swings.~)

No love injection

You reached up and felt his forhead and smiled "It seems like you have a serious case of love sickness.~"

 

But down in the underground

He looks at you puzzled at what you said to him "I'm not sick? I feel fine."

You'll find someone new

"Ha Ha, no I mean that you're falling in love with me. Hard by the looks of it too.~"

Deep down in the underground

His eyes flashed with bewilderment at THAT word

A land serene

"Love?"

A crystal moon

You nodded your head in conformation "Yeah."

It's only...

He leans forward and places his forehead against yours

It's only, Forever

"It may be a while before I can get accustomed to this, if I ever do."

Not long at all

You hugged him reassuringly "I'm sure you will."

Lost and lonely

 

He takes in an deep breath and exhaled and got prepared for what he was about to say next "If I do, will you be by my side?, Forever?"

 

That's underground

"I will."

Underground!~

The End?

 


	48. Secret Ending!

You all walked through the door and stepped outside into the blinding light after being underground for so long. In front was the most beautiful thing ever the sun set was setting making colors in the sky.

Making everyone entranced by it "Oh my..."

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

"Wow, it's even better than on TV. Way better! It's even better than I imagined!"

Undyne noogies Frisk on their head "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Papyrus looked at his brother confused as if he seen something foreign to him "Hey Sans, what's that giant ball?"

"We call that "the sun", my friend."

"That's the sun?! Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"

Asgore was still entranced by the sunlight "I could stand here and watch this for hours."

Toriel playfully elbowed him to break him out of it "Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we really should think about what comes next."

He shakes his head and clears his throat "Oh right, everyone this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." He closed his eyes and smiled then turned towards you "(Y/N) , I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

But you didn't respond to him, confused he opened his eyes "(Y/N) ?" and sputtered in shock, only to find Temmie standing where you stood "Hoi!~"

His eyes quickly glanced to where Gaster was but he was gone to "Where did they go?!"

Sans was making the biggest grin he could make as if he knew something he didn't "I'm sure she's in good hands.~"

Toriel nudges him to make him quickly change his statement "I-I mean I'm sure that she'll turn up soon.~"

 

My dearest friend

 

You and him walked together through the woods while holding hands. Curious, as to where he was taking you, you decided to ask him "Where are we going?"

" **That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it.~"**

you looked around enjoying the scenery, smiling "It's been quite the adventure hasn't it."

**"So it has."**

"So how many times did you think that we were going to die?"

" **Countless of times.~** "

You gently hit him on the arm and he put his hands up in defense " **Kidding**."

He stops walking and smiles **"We're here**."

 

You looked to see what it was to find an beautiful meadow full of flowers "So, you got a thing for flowers?~"

He looks at you then shyly smiles while blushing and nodding his head **"Yes. I've always been fascinated by fauna**." You smiled at him "Now you'll be able to see a whole lot more! Since monsters are back on the surface again."

 

If you don't mind

He looked away from you and smiled in deep thought "Whatcha thinking about?"

" **This is where I proposed to my wife before she dusted."**

"You were married?"

" **Yeah. Where did you think my sons came from? A lab? No. Just because we're skeleton monsters doesn't mean we don't have** -"

You quickly stopped him "OK! You don't have to tell me! I get it!"

He laughs when he sees your face turned beet red. "So who does Sans and Papyrus take after?"

" **Sans takes after my wife, while Papyrus took after me."**

You looked at the holes on his hands "So what happened to your hands then?"

He looks down at the ground " **It's not a good memory, let's just leave it at that."**

"Okay."

 

He turns around and picked up a flower then begins rambling excitedly " **Maybe I'll be able to genetically modify a man-eating plant!"**

You looked at him like he had grown two heads (Some reason I'm picturing those giant red plants from Mario) You quickly shook your head and smiled nervously "Maybe you should take it one step at a time. You just got to the surface you know."

 

I'd like to join you by your side

 

He laughs sheepishly and rubbed the back of his skull " **Was I rambling? Sorry. The first time I tried didn't go so well**."

"What do you mean?"

" **Do you remember seeing the ECHO flowers in Waterfall? Those were my first experiment. Asgore loved flowers too, so he ordered me to help liven up things a bit in the underground."**

You looked at him shocked "Those beautiful blue flowers! You're the one who created them?!"

" **Yeah**."

A thought popped in your head "That reminds me. Hey Gaster. I've been wondering for a while now. But I got to ask, How did you get those cracks on the side of your head?"

He blushed a small purple tint on his cheeks as if he remembered something embarrassing " **It's not exactly something I would tell just to anyone, but...** "

Where we can gaze into the stars

You inched closer with eyes full of curiosity to hear what he had to say.

He smiles and begins " **Ha, while I was working in my lab one day, I was experimenting with some explosive chemicals and mixed the wrong one by mistake causing a huge explosion which launched me across the room and hit my head on the wall, and kapow! These appeared!"** He energetically said smiling, while huffing to catch his breath, pointing to them.

You gave him an teasing smile "Well, they do say women like men with scars.~"

 

And sit together, now and forever

" **That reminds me, why?"**

"Why what?"

" **Why did you choose to be with me? A crazy old bag of bones?"**

You look at him disappointed "Well, if you want me to go, I will."

You turned around to get ready to leave but you felt something grab your wrist. You looked down to see a hand, which he had conjured, wrapped around it. You smiled then turned to look at him teasingly "Getting handsy already, are we.~"

He blushes a deep purple shade on his cheeks and wrings his hands nervously then starts quickly randomly listing elements from the periodic table, accidentally saying them out loud "(?￢ﾜﾋ ✠✡ , ✌ , ✡ ,?￢ﾜﾠ , ❄ ?)"

"Why did I have to fall in love with a weirdo like you?"

He looked at you feeling insulted " **What did you say?!"**

Seeing his cute expression, you tried to cover your mouth to not break down laughing in front of him, but failed. You keeled over on the ground with laughter "Ha Ha Ha. You're such a nerd.~"

 

It is plain as anyone can see

 

He stomps his foot on the ground **"(Y/N) , C'mon I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"**

While trying to catch your breath, you stood up and looked at him "OK? What's up?"

He stands there focusing at the ground not looking at you for a while as if he was thinking of something important. "You OK there, Gaster? You're kind of spacing out there."

Finally making up his mind, he quickly looks up and points a finger at you then loudly blurts out "⬥ ◆ ✡ ◆ ✌✞ ✌ ❍ ✌ ?￢ﾘﾼ ✌⧫✋ ⬥ ❄ ❍ ✍✏ " You quickly wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly "Yes! You numb skull!"

 

We're simply meant to be

THE END?

 

 

Wingdings:

-Oxygen, Carbon, Hydrogen, Xenon, Nitrogen

-Would you have an chemical reaction with me?!


End file.
